An Innocent Little Kitten's Dirty Little Secret
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: Ciel's a normal shy Neko teenager, brought into a rich, older man's home due to a deal that his parents made when he was six years old. Now, the mans's back to complete the deal. And what happens when he shows a very 'unique' interest in Ciel? And while Ciel has a boyfriend, none the less? Adds more problems than little Ciel can handle! Rating had to go up, just to be safe. Sorry.
1. The Deal Begins

**Author: I wrote this story on my iPad. It is so AU that's it isn't even funny. Alright, I know I have a story to complete but I've written many chapters of this one so I'll post it up. I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Also, I got glasses! I'm a little farsighted. So I have to wear glasses when I'm reading or on the computer. They give me a headache but that's just because I'm not use to them. I like them though. **

**Really quick, dictionary time!**

**Neko: A cat-like human being. It's unknow how they were bred into the human kingdom. All have cat ears and cat tails. They are just like humans but their senses are much stronger including: sight in the dark and day, hearing, touch and scent. Their nails are more like claws and have to be filed down constantly.**

**Though male nekos a have different anatomy. Explain more later. :D**

**Review, my kittens!**

* * *

It was a hot rainy, Friday afternoon. Ciel Phantomhive, age six, was skillfully stacking cards into a tower, well more of a city but you get the idea. His ears twitched, his tongue poked out to help consecrate. He could hear faintly his parents arguing downstairs, again.

He pouted, wondering why they argued so much. He had sometimes heard parts of the argument, it being mostly about him apparently. His cat ears twitched again.

He was a Neko human, a human born with cat ears and a tail. Ciel's father was a Neko too so it was obviously not the problem.

Suddenly, he could heard a loud noise, like a monster truck, pulling into his parents' driveway. Ciel's big blue eyes sparkled with curiosity, abandoning his card tower to peek through his plaid blue and green bedroom curtains.

Serveral big trucks, like the one police use on TV for war or something similar to that were surrounding a black sleek car.

Ciel jumped out of his seat, toddling out of his bedroom, towards the stairs. He hopped two steps at a time to the living room, where his parents were arguing again.

"Mommy?" Ciel asked quietly, standing half behind the door, his ears down and tail curved around his ankles.

"What?" His mother snapped, making him wince.

"There are some big, big trucks outside and a really cool black car! Am I going to meet them?"

He was confused by his mother's and his father's suddenly pale faces. Ciel's father quickly went over to the fireplace, pulling out a small hand gun from the mantle, ran over to Ciel and then bended down to Ciel's level.

"Ciel, go upstairs, back to your room and hide in the closet. Don't come out, whatever you hear, understand?" He gently laid the gun in Ciel's small hands.

"Remember how I taught you to use this? If anyone besides me and mommy comes into the room and finds you, shoot them. Now go, hurry!" His father shooed him, forcing Ciel to run up the stairs, back to his room.

Ciel did what his father told him, hiding in the closet, his back pressed against the wall, sitting on his little bottom, worried about his mom and dad.

He heard screams, shouts, thumps and a gunshot. He winced, wishing that he had put clothes in his closet like his mommy told him too.

Then he heard it. Footsteps. Light footsteps but at the same time heavy. They were coming up the stairs. Ciel's tail wrapped around his ankles, his knees pressed against his chest, the gun in hand. Ciel wasn't sure if he should use it though.

He heard the footsteps stop outside his bedroom door. Ciel felt afraid. Who was it? It definitely wasn't mom and dad, they smelt different from whoever was coming. Ciel skimmed into the corner of the closet, hearing his bedroom door open.

"Boss, what's in there?" A voice said. It was two footsteps now. But he heard only one pair of footsteps!

"Apparently, the Phantomhives had a kid. Where is he, anyway?" Ciel covered his mouth with his hand to slow his breath down.

He could see faintly through the blinds of the closet a pair of black pants legs.

"Seems the kid is hiding, somewhere " the first voice said. Ciel trembled, his hand on the trigger, the muzzle of the gun aimed towards to closet door. His eyes watered and his vision was blurring.

Who was this guy and where were his parents? Why did Daddy want Ciel to shoot whoever found him? He was so afraid.

Suddenly the closet door whipped out, causing Ciel to jump. He couldn't pull the trigger, he just couldn't. He knew what guns did to people and he couldn't handle it. The bright light from his ceiling light blinded him in the dark closet.

"I found him. " the voice said. It was smooth like silk and very calm.

Ciel whimpered, urging his finger to pull the trigger.

"Should I kill him?" Ciel's eyes widen and he pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed in the small closet, hurting Ciel's ears.

Tears spurred down Ciel's cheeks, his vision blurry and unsettled still from the bright light. He let a loud sob, his hand falling into his lap.

"Seems they armed the kid. " Ciel jumped, crying out. He flinched feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. " Ciel blinked his tears away, his blue eyes facing cherry red wine eyes. He took in the face in front of him. It was pale, black hair with different lengths long in the front and getting shorter towards the back.

He had a cut on his cheek bone. Ciel had missed.

"I...I'm sorry..." Ciel whimpered it. "P-Please don't hurt me... I'm so s-sorry. Daddy told me to do that and and..." Ciel blubbered, hiccupping. He felt someone grip the handgun, taking it from him.

"I'm sorry!" Ciel cried out, full on sobbing. He buried his head in his hands and legs, his sobbing echoing the room.

"Shhh..." He heard the soft calm voice, feeling someone wrap their arms around him. "I know...it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sir, what are you doing?" The second person asked.

"I'm comforting the poor child, what does it look like it?" The man in front of Ciel said.

"I...I..." Ciel hiccupped. He felt someone pick him up slowly, putting Ciel in his lap. Ciel curled into a ball, his hands hugging the man he didn't know. He didn't want to hurt the man. His tail wrapped around the man's leg and Ciel's ears were down.

"It's okay, alright? I know you didn't want to do that bad thing. It's not your fault, understand? Don't cry. " Eventually Ciel stopped sobbing, the man rubbing nice, smooth, warm circles around Ciel's back. He purred, leaning closer to the man, his ears perking up.

"There we are. " the man said. He sat Ciel up on his lap. Ciel opened his eyes, looking straight at the man. His blue eyes clashed with red. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Now, what's your name, little kitten?"

"C-Ciel...Ciel Phantomhive..." Ciel said quietly, his ears down in shy mode now.

"So you are the son of those two. How unfortunate. " the man sighed.

" What does unfor...unfortunate mean?" Ciel said, pulling his small hands off the man's chest in front of him.

"It's means its bad, not very good. "

"Why is it bad?" Ciel asked, cocking his head to side cutely.

"It's bad because those two are too deep in debt to raise a child. " Ciel pouted.

"I'm not a child!" He whined. The man smiled at Ciel.

"Sure you aren't. My, my, you are such a fine beauty. I can't believe you're the son of those two idiots!" He said. Ciel frowned.

"Don't call Mommy and Daddy idiots! It's mean!" Ciel whined.

"Alright, I won't call them that in front of you, I promise. "

"Alright...what's your name?" The man hesitated. He opened his mouth and then smiled.

"I'm Sebastian, your godfather. "

"Godfather? Oh you mean like godmother like off of Cinderella?! Are you a fairy?!" Ciel giggled, waving his tail around happily.

"No, but I can do miracles. " Sebastian smiled weakly. He frowned, hearing laughter from the bedroom.

"S-Seb..." Ciel tried to say his name. "Sebastian!"

"Very good!" Ciel beamed with pride as he was praised, his shyness forgotten. His tail wagged back and forth and his ears were perked up.

"I think it's time for you to go see your mom and dad. And it's close to the time for me to go." Sebastian said. Ciel pouted, his ears going down and his tail going limp on the mans leg.

"Already?" Ciel whined.

"Don't whine now, I'm a very busy man. " Sebastian sighed. His eyes widen, shifting up a bit, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Here. " He laid something flat in Ciel's small pale hands. It was a chocolate bar. Ciel looked at Sebastian, wondering what it was, not knowing it was a chocolate bar.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"It's chocolate. " Sebastian said.

"Chocolate? No! It's just a flat piece of paper..." Ciel said wondering how this paper could make him feel better. Sebastian laughed, picking up the bar, unwrapping it and revealing the delicious chocolate.

"Wah!" Ciel said, reaching for the chocolate bar which Sebastian gave him. Ciel took a big bite grinning madly.

"I like you, Sebastian!" Ciel smiled, his tail wagging and his ears perked. Sebastian gave Ciel a smile back.

"I like you too, kitten. Time to see mom and dad though. You might not like me after this though. " Sebastian picked Ciel up carefully, Ciel wrapping his arms around his neck and with the chocolate bar in between his teeth. Sebastian carried him with one arm, standing up and walking out of the closet and out the door, followed by a light blond-haired man with yellow-green eyes and glasses.

He carried Ciel down the stairs, back into the living room. His eyes widen, seeing his parents tied back to back on two chairs.

He took an arm off Sebastian's neck and took out the chocolate bar to speak.

"Mommy! Daddy! Are you playing a game? Ooh, are you playing cops and robbers with hostages? Lizzie and me love that game!" Ciel asked, giggling. His mother and father snapped their heads to their son's voice, seeing something they would never forget.

"No, don't hurt him!" His mother yelped out. "Please! He's only six years old!"

"Mommy, what's going on? Papa Sebastian gave me candy! Hehe!" Ciel smiled , hugging Sebastian's neck tighter with his other arm. Their eyes widen at their child's name for the man in front of them.

"Ciel, why?!" Mr. Phantomhive yelled.

"What I do? Am I in trouble, Sebastian?" Ciel asked the older man.

"Of course not, Ciel. But your parents are. " Sebastian said, putting Ciel down.

"What'd they do? Mommy and Daddy aren't bad! But sometimes they yell about stuff. I ask Auntie about it but she won't say nothing. Mommy, I learned what unfortunate means!" Ciel smiled, sitting on the floor, taking a bite of the chocolate bar.

"Ciel...why didn't you shoot him?" Mrs. Phantomhive asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ciel's own eyes welled up with tears, whimpering.

His ears pressed down against his head, his small knees curling to his chest and his tail around his ankles.

"I...I'm in trouble...I didn't wanna shoot nobody. I did try, mommy, but shooting isn't good. I missed and I'm happy I did. Sebastian has candy!" Ciel said softly. Sebastian chuckled lightly. Ciel's ears perked up, his tail twitching and going behind his back.

"Ciel, it's not your fault. " Sebastian said, striding gracefully around the boy towards the two tied up captives. "It's your parents. "

Ciel suddenly took in his surroundings. There were several dark-haired men, a few holding guns and others holding knives. Ciel's eyes wide and fear struck his little heart.

"Wait a cookie stealing minute!" Ciel said, standing up on his little legs, his tail puffed out. "Why you guys have guns and knives? Are you stealing the knives from our kitchen? Mommy doesn't like it when people touch her knives. " Ciel said.

"Don't worry, Ciel, those aren't your mother's knives at all.." Sebastian smirked, towering over Rachel Phantomhive who had tears streaming down her face.

"..." Ciel stared long and hard at the scene. His parents tied up, men with guns and knives, a man who's weapon less, towering over his parents.

"This um...thing!" Ciel said, waving his arms around. " reminds me of this movie I saw. There were these two people and their house was getting robbed and they were tied to chairs and..." Ciel trailed off, realizing how familiar this was.

His body became cold, his face turning pale, the conversation Sebastian was having with his mom completely blanking out.

"Ok, kid you alright?" A voice asked him. Ciel looked sick.

"Ciel..." His father said.

"Daddy...mommy...something bads going to happened isn't it?" Ciel asked quietly, backing against the bare wall. Rachel and Vincent looked at each other with sad expressions.

"Yes...Ciel. "

"Is this like when uncle Tan Tan went away and...he never came back? And we went to that church?" Vincent gave a sad smile with a crying laugh.

"Y-yeah something like that. " Ciel's eyes turned dark blue, something dark warping around him.

"I don't like that. I don't want that again. Uncle Tan Tan never saw me again. I don't want that. " Ciel said, looking at small hands.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked. He could feel something going on with the child.

Ciel suddenly let out a sob, collapsing onto his knees. Sebastian's eyes widen.

"I don't want no one to go away again!" He bawled out. " Pluto went away, Uncle Tan Tan and grandma and grandpa went away too! It's not fair. I don't want mommy and daddy to go away too!"

"Look at what you're doing, Michaelis!" Vincent suddenly yelled. "You're torturing a poor six-year-old boy by taking away his parents! Don't you feel anything?"

"Hm..." Sebastian hummed. "Interesting. "

"What's interesting, you bastard?!" Mrs. Phantomhive yelled at him.

"I'll make a deal with you. " Sebastian said, turning to the couple. " I'll let you and your son live. I'll even pay myself for his education. Under one condition. "

Ciel glanced up, his ears perking.

"What's education?" Ciel asked softly, still with tears running down his cheeks.

"It's where you increase your knowledge of the world. " Sebastian said, glancing at Ciel.

"Oh." Ciel sniffed.

"What's the condition?" Vincent asked slowly.

"He's mine when he turns sixteen. " Vincent's ears perked up and his tail puffed up.

"HELL NO!" Vincent snarled at Sebastian. Sebastian glanced at him with a bored expression.

"Of course I'll allow visits, naturally. I'm not that heartless. Of course you'll have to lie whenever someone comes over to see him that's he's somewhere else...I'm sure you'll think of something. " Sebastian smiled. His dark wine eyes went back to the small body of Ciel Phantomhive. The boy had stopped crying but his ears were still down and he was looking at ground with his tail limp against the ground.

Ciel wasn't paying attention and suddenly felt petting on his head. He purred, feeling his ears tweaked. He felt special points beings rubbed in his ears and his back curved and his tail bounced off the floor.

"Aah~..." Ciel breathed, moving his head into the hand.

"I think Ciel would enjoy living with me. Don't you think so?" Sebastian chuckled. "Besides, I could give him a better life than you two could. I'm capable of sending him to college, of course with his special needs he won't need me to send him, he'll have a scholarship."

"W-What? Special needs?" Rachel asked, looking at her purring child.

"Isn't it obvious or have you two been to busy arguing? This kid is brilliant. You can tell from just looking at him. His curiosity is astonishing and he's remarkably intelligent. " Sebastian said, continuing petting Ciel.

"..." Ciel suddenly sat up, his eyes wide. He bolted from Sebastian's grasp and flung himself up the stairs to his room.

A cry was heard from his room.

"My toooooowwwwweeeeerrrrrrr! Noooo! I was almost done!" Ciel's voice wailed loudly. "It took me two hours to make it! Now I have to start over!" Little feet shuffled back down the stairs, Ciel appearing in the door with a sullen look on his face.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked as the boy approached him.

"I was making a card tower in my room with fours packs of cards. It was more of a city now it's demolished! Now I gotta start over!" Ciel complained, his ears down.

Sebastian chuckled and began petting Ciel again.

"Untie them. I know what I came here for. " Sebastian ordered.

"Why do you want him in ten years? He's going to forget you, forget this whole thing and he'll be completely different when you come back!" Vincent demanded as they were untied.

"He'll be perfect when he turns sixteen for something I'm planning. I know what I'm doing. " Sebastian said. He stood up, his hand leaving Ciel's head.

Ciel's little arms shot out, grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"Are you leaving?" Ciel asked. Sebastian smiled.

"Yes. Your mother and father and I have come to an agreement of sorts. I won't be taking your parents from you. " Sebastian said.

"You'll visit me, right? You'll visit?" Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian with wide sapphire eyes.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, you won't see me till you're sixteen. "

"Aw..." Ciel pouted. "At least don't forget me, okaay?" Ciel drawled out his okay.

"Of course. I won't forget. Be a good boy till I visit and I'll get you a present. Make good grades and just stay the way you are now, okay?" Ciel frowned thinking it over.

"Can I have more chocolate as my present?" Ciel asked. Sebastian chuckled.

"We'll see. " Sebastian chuckled, giving Ciel one last petting before he gestured for his men to head out. He followed after them and waved at Ciel.

"Bye bye!" Ciel said, waving back, his tail going back and forth. He turned to his father, smiled brightly, and said,

"He likes me! I made a new friend!"

**Fun Time with the Author!**

**Ciel's so innocent and cute! I just love imagining him with cat ears and numming on some chocolate! Yeah...this will probably end up with a lemon. I'm treading on thin ice, I know so I'm gonna crawl on this. **

**I hope you realize what's gonna happen...eventually on this..:3 I'm such a perv.**

**Letting you guys know, I wrote this on my iPad so autocorrect isn't the best. (Obviously) If you see more than five mistakes, tell me please, so I can fix them. **

**I hope you enjoy the story, please leave me a review to make me happy, happy, happy!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	2. The Deal is Set

**Author: Hey you! Yeah, you! What are you doing here?! You're suppose to be reading better fanficiton than this! Shoo! Get out of here!**

**Ciel: Shut up and type. **

**Author: Fine. Alright, this is very AU. Ciel is a Neko, you know the deal. Sebastian's a pervert, naturally. I mean, honestly. He's a pervert in some shape or form anywhere! Even in the anime and manga, he's a total perv!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope you leave me plenty of reviews. **

**Leave me a review, my lovely kittens!**

Ciel looked around nervously. It was his junior year of high school and he was nervous. It was a new year, new people but at least he had familiar friends in his class.

He walked slowly down the grass front lawn of the school, his dark blue sleeveless hoody over his head. His black, lined in blue shoulder bag beated against his hip lightly. On his arms, up to his elbows were arm band gloves with holes for your fingers. They were striped in black and blue. He wore dark blue jeans and sneakers. His hair was smooth over his face, hiding his cute features.

His long tail swayed back and forth as he walked and his ears were muffled under his hoodie.

"Cielly!" A female voice called. Ciel turned a bit to the side, glancing to the left towards the voice.

"L-Lizzy!" Ciel said softly, waving.

"You look so cute! " Elizabeth said as she approached the young man. She was taller than him by an inch or two. She had blond pigtails in drill formation and wore a white dress shirt with a pink tie and a jean short jacket and a green skirt with knee socks and sneakers. She had blond cat ears with the tips white and a long tail from under her skirt that was dipped in a dash of white.

"S-So do you..." Cel said softly, putting his hands in front of his, pulling his hoody further down in his nervousness.

" Aw, is Cielly scared?" Elizabeth teased, her arm wrapping around Ciel. Ciel pouted, his ears going down.

"Don't make fun! It's a new year! I have a right to be nervous!" Ciel whined softly.

"Oh, but Ciel. It's silly of you! There's only new freshmen this year! Besides no one transferred and everyone you know it still here!" Ciel's glanced down, then back up at Elizabeth.

"But people change a lot over three months!" Ciel said, frowning.

"How so?" Elizabeth asked, cocking her head to the side. Ciel raised his hand, pointing at Elizabeth's chest.

"You've certainly grown there. " Ciel said bluntly. Elizabeth blinked and laughed loudly at Ciel's comment.

"S-So you noticed?" Elizabeth giggled, wiping her eyes. Ciel blushed and nodded. "What size am I now, do you think?"

"Ummm I don't know. C?" Ciel guessed, a frown forming on his lips.

"Right! Good job!" Elizabeth giggled, petting Ciel's head. She pulled her hand back, smiling.

"So...how's it going?" Elizabeth asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Ciel blushed, grabbing the edge of his hood, pulling it over his head. Elizabeth giggled.

"Still haven't kissed much?"

"We did kiss...a little...but nothing major..." Ciel squeaked.

"Aw...~" Elizabeth giggled. "Hey, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I gotta go find my locker. But when I get back, you better tell me everything about it!" Elizabeth said, a warning in her voice.

"O-Okay..." Ciel stuttered. Elizabeth skipped away, Ciel waving after her a little.

Ciel glanced upward, looking at the school. 'Every year,this school seems to get bigger and bigger. I'm so gonna get lost again this year. '

"Hey there, Sweets." A calm, deep voice said. Ciel's ears perked up and he turned around.

"Claude! Hi! " Ciel squeaked, blushing at the taller teen. He jumped, wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug. Claude returned the hug, smiling lightly at the shorter's antics. Ciel let him loose, looking into his eyes that were blocked a bit by glasses and placed a kiss on his nose.

Claude chuckled as he set the cat boy on his feet and fixed his glasses.

"Why hide your pretty face, Sweets?" Claude asked, gently pulling the hoody off of Ciel's head, his cat ears springing free.

"Oi!" Ciel mumbled out, his ears pressing against his head.

"Oi nothing. You're much more prettier without the hoody." Ciel let out a small gasp at the compliment. He felt his ears go back, his entire face turning red and the edge of his ears turning bright red, despite them being the same color of his dark navy blue hair.

Claude chuckled, petting the ears and kissing in between them.

"What classes are you in this year?" Claude asked.

"Um..." Ciel mumbled, the blush still exploding on his cheeks. He pulled out the folded up schedule from his hoody pocket and unfolded it.

"Uh..." Claude took out his schedule as well, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Let's see..." Claude put an arm around Ciel's shoulders, putting their schedules side by side.

"Eh..." Ciel felt his heart almost burst through his chest at how close Claude's face was. His heart skipped through his throat into his ears, pounding louder than a drum.

"Looks like we have three out of six classes together. Isn't that great?" Claude asked. Ciel felt like he was about to pass out.

"Y-yeah..." Ciel mumbled out.

"Are you okay, Sweets? You look like you're getting sick. " Claude asked, a look of worry crossing his eyes.

"I-I'm fine...just...butterflies about the school year. " Ciel lied with his voice letting out a squeak.

"Am I in the bubble again? " Claude asked with a chuckle.

"A bit.." Ciel said. Claude stood up straight, leaving his arm around Ciel's shoulders. Ciel only up to Claude's shoulder in height.

"Is that better?"

"Y-Yeah...thank you. " Ciel sighed, leaning against Claude a bit. "Sorry.."

Claude let out a soft laugh. "No worries. You're just so cute when you're embarrassed. It's my fault for teasing. "

Ciel pouted and sighed with a smile.

His back stiffened, his tail turning puffy and his ears perking. He glanced in the corner of his eyes, toward the parking lot. A slick black Gumpert Tornante was sitting there, not even turned on but just sitting there. Ciel turned his head more, feeling the eyes of the owner on him.

A man with dark, raven hair that brushed over his eyes was leaning on the steering wheel, his arms over most of his face. Ciel couldn't see the color of his eyes but he knew the man was extremely pale and was most definitely watching him. He was older, older than a high schooler but almost seemed too young to be a teacher.

The man and Ciel's eyes locks and he sat up, showing Ciel an almost sadistic grin. Ciel felt his hair puff out, his skin prickling with goosebumps.

"Sweets? Hey, Ciel!" Claude said, snapping his fingers in front of Ciel's face.

"Huh?! Oh...sorry. " Ciel said, breaking contact. He looked up at Claude, still feeling the eyes of the man watching him.

"You're all puffy and you went spaceman on me. Are you getting a bad feeling?" Ciel swallowed, glancing at the corner of his eye toward the parking lot again. The man was still watching his face half covered by a black jacket, maybe a suit.

"Y-Yes...but it's more about school. Don't worry." Ciel said, his voice squeaking at his words. He was lying.

"Ciel, stop lying. Your voice gets high when you lie. " Ciel cleared his throat, smiling.

"I'm fine, Claude. Don't worry about me. " Ciel said, his voice clear now, his shyness disappearing. His voice was soft but sweet at the same time.

"Alright. But I won't stop worrying." Claude said. Ciel let out another sigh and nodded slightly.

"So, how was your birthday party?" Claude asked. "Sorry I missed it. "

"It's fine. You have work to go to. It was good, better than last year. " Ciel said, beaming up at Claude.

"Did you get my gift?" Ciel's face practically burst with red, all the way to his ears. "That's a yes. "

"You don't send people that!" Cel whined, batting Claude's shoulder, pulling his hoody over his head. "It's perverted!"

"Oh come on, Sweets. It's a joke! Look, I have the real gift in my car. Ill give it to you after school, k?" Ciel pouted and nodded.

#RING RING#

"There's the bell. We have first period together. Lets go. "

"Okay..." Ciel glanced behind him as he was led away with Claude's arm on his shoulders. The man was still there. Ciel swallowed nervously, his skin prickling and his eyes going under his bangs.

'I know the man.' Ciel thought silently.

/\ /\

{~*_*~}

A knock was heard at the small house of the Phantomhives. It was almost time for the Phantomhive teenager to come home.

"Yes, hello?" Rachel Phantomive said, opening the door. Her eyes widen, her face paling and a sickening feeling dropped into her stomach.

"No...it can't be you. " She said.

"Hello again, Rachel. Nice day, isn't it?" The man said, brushing his lengthened hair to the side of his head.

"Rachel, who is t?" Vincent approached the door, holding a tray with two glasses of tea. His ears perked, looking at the guest. The tray fell from his fingers, his tail puffing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Vincent snarled, his tail exploding into a puff ball and his fangs baring.

"You know exactly what I'm here for...I've waited a while, to let you have some time with your son. It's time to collect, Vincent. " the man said, his cool wine red eyes hardening.

"Please...don't take him from us...he's our only son!" Rachel begged him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes, I'm aware of the Neko genetics. He will always be your only son. But I'm afraid I've waited long enough. He must come with me. "

"Vincent!" Rachel said, looking desperately at her husband.

"Schools out right now. " the man said, smiling softly. "You might as well call him, telling him to come home. You also should pack his clothes and things he might like to take with him. "

"Rachel...call him. Ill go and pack for him. " Vincent said, tears pricking his eyes.

"Vincent!" Rachel cried out desperately. Vincent handed her the phone and walked away, stepping over the broken glass.

"Please, Mr. Michaelis. I beg of you. D-Dont take him from us...don't take him from me!" Rachel begged, no, pleaded.

"I'll allow visits, naturally. I'm not entirely heartless,Rachel. You have a right to see your son. " Sebastian said softly but also quite wisely. "I do not break apart families, Rachel. I just put a wall with a door in between. "

Rachel stared at him with begging eyes but his gaze wasn't faltering.

"Call him."

Rachel nodded. She dialed the number, her hand shaking as she put it to her ear.

It rang a few times before a machine came on.

'Um...hi. Ciel here...sorry I can come to the phone right now. But...you can leave a message with your name and number and I'll try to get back to you when I can...Bye." Then a beep. Rachel pressed the end button, looking up at Sebastian.

"Call again." Rachel swallowed a lump in her throat before redialing the number.

It rang a few times again but this time a click was heard.

"H-Hello? " a squeaked, panting voice spoke. Sebastian's eyes widen slightly it not noticeably.

"Ciel, honey...it's your mother...where are you?" Rachel asked, her voice quivering.

"Stop it, Claude! Um..." The voice said something away from the receiver. "Um...I'm still at school. We just got out and...and I'm talking to Claude. W-why? Is something wrong?"

"Ciel, baby...can you come home right now?"

"Jeez...hold on. Darn it, Claude! Get off already!"

"Um...I guess so. Claude and I are just fooling around but I can come on home. No, shut up Claude. Stop laughing. "

"Ciel...honey...take the long way home..." Sebastian shot her a dark glare. "Forget it. Just...just.." Rachel let out a small sob before continuing. "Just come on home.

"Mom? Mom, are you crying? What's going on? Stop it Claude this is serious! Mom, what's wrong?" The voice became stronger and more worried.

"Ciel...baby. Do you remember...do you remember when you were six years old...and a man visited us?"

"Very faintly. Lots of men visited us mom. What's happening? Is Dad okay?"

"H-he's fine. Just...get your car and come on home...please, Ciel. "

"Mom, tell me what's going on, right now. Is someone there?" Sebastian's eyes darkened and he growled lowly at her.

"N-no..o-of c-c-course...not. " Her voice got high-pitched and Sebastian almost snarled.

"Mom...I'm not coming home. "

"Ciel Phantomhive. Come home right now!" Rachel demanded.

"B-But Claude says-" "Ciel Alexander Phantomhive, I'm your mother. And you...you need to come home. Alone. " Rachel snapped.

"Okay...mom?"

"Yes, dear?"'

"I love you. " Rachel bit back a sob.

"I love you too..."

The call ended and Rachel ended the dial tone.

"Hmph.." Sebastian said. "So, Ciel has a male friend?" Sebastian asked.

"He has a boyfriend, yes. But they aren't as close as you would think. Ciel, he so embarrassed just holding hands. " Rachel said with a small sigh. "They've been together since around the end of sophomore year. Not long at all. He didn't even come to Ciel's birthday. "

"I see."

"P-Please...Mr. Michaelis. Would you please reconsider? Ciel will not satisfy anything you are trying to accomplish! He's so afraid of lots of things and hell be incredibly scared of many things. He's even scared of driving. "

_**#SSSSSCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHH#**_

A beat up pickup truck pulled expertly into the driveway and the driver side window was open. When the truck stopped, the blue haired ear twitching teen jumped out of the window and rocketed himself into his mother.

"MOOOOMMMMMMM!" Ciel cried, hugging his mother, almost pushing her into the ground. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Ciel, dear. I'm fine. " Rachel said, wiping away her tears. Ciel's ears pressed against his head and he started crying, tears staining his cheeks and his shirt, hugging his mother.

"Ciel, dear? Why are you crying?"

"My tail's all puffy and smooth! Something bad's going on!" Ciel yelled, his tail wagging back and forth. Rachel sniffles, forcing her smile, hugging her son.

"It'll be okay...I'm sure..." Rachel sniffled.

"Ciel." Sebastian spoke. Ciel stopped, feeling his entire tail puff up and glanced next to the door. His eyes widen slightly. His ears perked and he slowly let go of his mother. He wiped his eyes, his fingers curling into little fists.

"It's good to see you again." Sebastian smiled. Ciel shivered a bit at the smile. Ciel slowly approached Sebastian, his nose twitching. His eyes stared at Sebastian, looking him over.

"You seem familiar. Have we met before?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Maybe this might help with your memory. " Sebastian pulled a bar of chocolate out of his pocket, holding it out to Ciel.

"Chocolate!" Ciel squeaked, grabbing the candy. He unwrapped it, putting it to his lips, humming. "Thanks!" He bit down, his eyes widening, feeling a memory wash over him. His eyes turned cross eyed and he stumbled.

He stood up straight, shaking his head, pulling the rest of the chocolate from his mouth. He chew on the piece he had bit off, glancing at him.

"Fairy!" Ciel said, pointing at him. "Wait...no no.. Godfather! Sebastian!" Ciel smiled shyly. He walked over and hugged Sebastian, chuckling lightly.

"How are you?" Ciel asked, pulling away, biting into the chocolate again, his ears twitching.

"Fine but I'm not sure exactly how you're going to react." Sebastian smiled softly. "When you remember why I'm here. "

"You here for something? Um..." Ciel mumbled, his mind trying to remember.

'_How unfortunate. '_

_'I like you too, kid. Time to see mom and dad though. You might not like me after this though. '_

_'I'll make a deal with you.'_

_'He's mine when he turns sixteen. '_

Ciel started choking on the chocolate, his entire face turning red along with his ears. Ciel pounded his chest, trying to get the piece of chocolate. Sebastian's eyes widen in surprised and he smacked Ciel's back.

Ciel let out a loud cough and swallowed. He relaxed, sighing in slight relief. Then his tail puffed up and exploded into a giant hair ball on his butt.

"Wait...I'm going to...going...to live with you?" Ciel asked, his voice turning quiet.

"Yes. Glad your memory goes back that far. " Sebastian chuckled. Ciel grabbed the back of his hoody, flipping it over his head, covering his dark red face.

"Oh...why me though?" Ciel asked, his voice turning quieter.

"Well. When I first met you, Ciel, you shot at me. "

"I said I was sorry...I think. "

"But I knew you meant it. And I felt that since you were nothing more than a child, you would surely need your parents. And I'm not that heartless as to take child from his parents or his parents from a child. I decided to let you grow and live normally, before I'd take you with me. "

"W-Where?" Ciel asked, his eyes becoming more hidden by his face.

"On the other side of town, naturally. "

"The other side?! But only the super rich and powerful people can even step a foot in there!" Ciel squeaked out, poking his head out from his hoody.

"I know that. I live there, Ciel. " Ciel let out a cute gasp and he felt himself get excited ever so slightly.

"And you know I will allow you to continue to your current school so you can still have your...friends. " Ciel heard the growl at the word and wondered why he growled it out. "After all, the money that's going to your education isn't from your parents. "

"E-Eh?"

"I've been paying for everything for you, Ciel. " Ciel felt his body stiffen.

'Uh...oh...this feels familiar. ' Ciel thought. 'Oh god, don't let this turn into paying rape. I don't wanna get rapped by old rich men...don't turn me into a rape slave!' Ciel thought with a silent prayer, his eyes squeezing shut.

"B-But d-do I-I have to go?" Ciel asked, his voice squeaking.

"It's either you or your parents. Your choice. And I don't think you would like our parents to go in our place. "

"Why?" Ciel asked, curiosity sparking his eyes.

"Let's just go with the fact I won't have them doing the thing you'll be doing. " Sebastian chuckled, his eyes glowing. Ciel and his mother shivered.

"E-ek..." Ciel squeaked, his face becoming completely hidden.

"And I won't allow visits. " Sebastian said, crossing his arms. Ciel gasped ,looking up at Sebastian. "If you choose your parents should go in our place, I mean. If you go, I'll allow visits every so often. "

'Let's see...living on the better side of town with a rich man, still going to same school with friends, still getting to see my parents...dang, he knows how to deal.'

"B-But what will I be doing?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, I have something planned. "

"I-It won't be like something...dirty, right? Elizabeth warned me about this! I should've hidden in cupboard!" Ciel squeaked, freaking out.

"C-Calm down. Jeez, it nothing like that. You might like it. I owe a close friend of mine something and you'll be perfect for this. She's been waiting for you for ten years and I think she'll be very unhappy if I don't bring you with me. "

"W-Will there be...chocolate...and cake?"

"Ciel, you know you shouldn't have cake and sweets!" Rachel scolded. "They aren't good for you!"

"There'll always be a cake in the fridge and lots of chocolate. " Sebastian chuckled.

"Cake..." Ciel almost drooled on himself. He jumped, a loud thump by the door. His father was there, with two suitcases.

"Dad?" Ciel squeaked. His father didn't look at him.

"Well, Ciel. It's time to choose?"

"I'll go with you..." Ciel sighed, his ears going down. "On one condition!" Ciel perked up, pointing his finger in the air.

" Hm?"

"I get a Tv at 7 o'clock!" Ciel said, his fists going in front of him. Rachel and Vincent actually groaned at their son's request.

"For what?"

"Doctor Who!" Ciel said, his tail wagging. " And whenever Sherlock's on!"

"Well..."

"Please...? I-ill keep it on low, I promise!" Ciel squeaked, his iries widening.

"Er..." Sebastian sighed and nodded. Ciel smiled brightly, a small giggle escaping him.

"I'll be taking these. " Sebastian said, walking up and picking up the bags.

"Do enjoy splitting families, Michaelis?" Vincent snarled.

"Not all the time. " Sebastian said, dragging the luggage to his car. He turned to Ciel. "I'll let you say good bye." Ciel swallowed, nodding as Sebastian began walking to the badass car he owned.

"I-I'm gonna miss you guys.." Ciel sniffled.

"It's okay, Ciel. We're a phone call away, okay?" Rachel said, feeling tears coming up again. She walked forward hugging her son.

Ciel forced a smile, drying his eyes.

"I'll miss you, Dad. " Ciel said, looking up at his father. Vincent pulled his son into a tight hug.

Ciel heard the silent sobs his father was making.

Ciel pulled back, forcing a smile.

"H-Hey, it's just only a little early! I was going to move out later on anyway!" Ciel said, trying to perk his parents up. "Don't cry! Ill visit ASAP, okay? It'll be like I was never gone, okay?" Ciel said, smiling at his parents.

"Y-You better. Don't overeat sweets! And be good! Don't make a fuss! And bath regularly!" Rachel said, her tears choking her words.

"I will! I love you both! " Ciel smiled, putting his hands in his parents. "Don't forget me!"

Rachel broke down into a sob, Vincent wrapping his arms around her.

"Good bye! I love you!" Ciel said, waving lightly as he walked to the car. He glanced at his pickup truck, sighing.

He slowly opened the side door of Sebastian's car. His eyes widen.

"You're suppose to drive in this thing?!" Ciel asked.

"Just sit down. That's what everyone who never owned one of these cars have said to me on their first ride. " Sebastian sighed.

"Sorry.." Ciel said, stepping into the car and shutting the door. Sebastian pulled out of the driveway, passing by Ciel's pick up truck.

Sebastian stopped the car right in the street and Ciel glanced at him.

"Don't you have a book bag?" Ciel gasped and laughed nervously.

"It's in my truck. Can I get it?"

"Hurry up. " Sebastian said, sighing but smiled at Ciel. Ciel opened the door and shut it, hurrying over to his pickup. He dove through the open window, his butt hanging on the door, his tail waving slowly back and forth. He grabbed his bag, turning off the truck and putting the keys under the carpet.

He stood up straight, pulling his hood farther over his hood and putting the bag over his shoulder. He hurried over to the really, really badass car Sebastian owned and got in.

"Now we're off." Sebastian smiled. Ciel felt his cheeks redden in excitement and he pulled the hood further on his head. He glanced under it and his eyes widen, seeing Claude's car driving towards them.

"It's best you not tell anyone that you're living with me. Just at your school, I mean. " Ciel hid his face as Claude drove by. "It might cause an uproar and your parents and I both will be in court. Though ill be driving you to and from school from now on, don't say my name. " Sebastian said softly, turning the car.

"W-What should I tell them if they ask, then?" Ciel asked softly.

"I'm your godfather and a family friend. That's all they need to know. " Sebastian sighed.

"Um...why do I need to do that anyway?" Sebastian shot a grin that had Ciel's face explode with color.

"In case you fall in love with me, of course!" He reached over, petting Ciel. Ciel squeaked, his entire face turning dark red and he hide his face even more.

As Sebastian rounded a corner, Ciel pulled out a book from his bag. His Math book. Ciel sighed, knowing that if he started studying the work now, he'd get a lot done in the future. He detested math, actually loathed it. He dreaded the class and he was always too scared to answer a question about it, for fear he'd get it wrong.

It was one of the only subjects, besides Science of course, that he was having diffuiculties passing. Last year he almost failed math but he managed to...coax...an A out of his teacher.

Ciel gave a cute little smirk at the soft memory and cracked open the book.

"Are you really going to read and do homework in the car? It might strain you back. " Sebastian said, taking note to Ciel's movements.

"I have to study Math. I'm not very fortunate in math like my father is and I was struggling last year in it. I want to make better in it this year. I almost failed it. I need to work now and work harder than I did last year. " Ciel said softly, looking away in slight shame.

"Hm, smart of you to start studying now. If you need help in it, let me know. I was pretty much a math whiz when I was your age. Of course I still hate the bloody subject. Speaking of which, I still need to turn in that check and pay for..." Sebastian began mumbling to himself before he frowned, his nose scrunching in disgust. Ciel watched the man's face changed. Ciel gave a soft smile before pulling the hoody over his eyes and started looking over what they were doing in his class.

A half hour later.

Ciel was dozing against the seat, the book sprawled on his lap. Sebastian pulled up to a gate, stopping in front of it.

"ID, Name, and how many?" The gate-keeper asked. Sebastian pulled out his wallet, showing an ID to the man.

"Sebastian Michaelis. Two. "

"Who's the other?"

"Him." Sebastian said, leaning back and showing Ciel sleeping in his seat.

"Who is he?"

"I'm his new guardian. His parents are in debt to me and they couldn't afford to pay me back. Instead of taking the parents, I'm taking their kid. " the gate-keeper sighed quietly, nodding.

"Devil business men..." He mumbled, pulling a lever, handing the ID back to Sebastian who grinned darkly.

Sebastian continued driving, the shimmering lights of the city sparkling in his eyes. He pulled out his cellphone, pressing a speed dial and putting it to his ear.

"I'm back. I brought him with me. I'll bring him around tomorrow after he goes to school. " Sebastian said, snapping the phone shut.

"Mm..." Ciel hummed in his sleep before his body turned to face Sebastian, his hands in front of his face in little fists.

"So cute..." Sebastian grinned,reaching over and petting Ciel's head.

Ciel sighed softly and Sebastian smiled again. He put both hands on the wheel, continuing the drive. He drove a few blocks before taking a right, stopping a gate. The video screen popped on before the gate opened. Sebastian drove p the long driveway and parked in the garage.

Sebastian got out of the car, shutting it softly and walking around to the passenger side and opening the door. Sebastian picked up the sleeping cat teen and slowly pushed the book off him. He shut the door and carried Ciel Ito the house.

Ciel's head was against Sebastian's shoulder, his hands in little fits at his chin. His tail swished in the air as Sebastian moved.

"A-Ah..." Ciel cooed, opening his eyes slowly, glancing up at Sebastian.

"Ssh, go back to sleep. Ill let you sleep a little longer till I make dinner, okay?"

"O-okay..." Ciel sighed, his ears drooping and he laid his head back against Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian grinned, opening the door and shutting it behind him and headed to the stairs. He threaded up the long and wide stairway, careful not to Ciel's body against himself or suddenly jolt the boy awake.

Sebastian opened the door to the master bed room, going past the flat screen Tv against the wall. He went over to the dark satin bed, pulling the covers back and placing little Ciel in the middle of them. He pulled them up to the boy's shoulders and pulled his hoody back.

Ciel's eyes fluttered open again and he glanced up at Sebastian again.

"Shh...go back to sleep. I'm going to made dinner, okay? Don't get up." Sebastian whispered softly, his eyes like melted chocolate to Ciel. Ciel turned on his side, facing Sebastian and nodded with a smile.

"Thank you..." Ciel cooed softly before shutting his eyes again. Sebastian couldn't hold back and bender down, kissing the boy's forehead softly. Ciel sighed at the contact, purring.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's almost angelic face and he left the boy to dream his day away...

**Fun Time with the Author:**

**Alright...how's it going? If I made any mistakes, please tell me. Ill fix ASAP. Also, remember, I wrote these chapters IN ADVANCE. That means that even though I have only a few chapters ready to upload, I will still need ideas. **

**Because I'm a very creative person with a sick, sick mind that needs a boost to get on roller coaster ride. I won't be changing the next chapters, or these recent ones for that matter because I already had them set in stone. I want ideas for future chapters!**

**Thanks guys! Leave some reviews!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	3. Dinner and Bonding LIME

**Author: Hello! This chapter is a lime but a really short one. I raised the rating because...well...it's obvious going to become a lemon. **

**People are confused with their definition of Lime. For me, it's means everything but the actual sex. Like kissing, making out...oral sex. **

**I'm treading on this slowly. I'm new to this and I don't want to make a PwP (Porn without Plot) unless I really am confident. **

**This is the first lime, I know it's into chapter 3 but it's part of the plot. Don't worry, Ciel's not going into Lemon zone for a while. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this! I've been writing all is on my iPad lately s. I'm not looking up songs for the beginning. Ill fix that later. I'll add thRhein the actual chapter so I won't have to do it in beginning sometimes :3**

**Leave me a review, my kittens!**

* * *

Ciel sighed in his half-awaken state. He felt the kiss on his head and it woke him up a little more. When he heard the door shut, his eyes fluttered open slowly, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Squee..."'Ciel squeaked, covering his blushing face. He rolled over on his back, sighing. He put his arm over his forehead, his mind swarming with thoughts.

'So this is my life now. Living with a handsome rich man on the other side of the city in order to pay for my parents' debt. ' Ciel thought. 'He really...' Ciel yawned softly, covering his mouth. 'He really is handsome. Almost more so than Claude..'

Ciel's eyes slowly drifted such before he bolted up.

'Oh no...Claude. What am I going to tell him?!' Ciel bit his lip. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his back pocket. He popped it open, whimpering a wincing at the bright screen.

'Where are you? I thought you went home.' Ciel swallowed, feeling lumps grow in his throat. ' Speak of the devil. '

He pressed the reply button. He typed a two worded answer.

'I'm busy. ' Ciel snapped his phone shut before turning it off to prevent it ringing randomly on him. Ciel rolled over on the comfy bed, realizing his sneaker were still on. He edged his feet at edge of the bed and flipped them off his feet, sighing at the feeling though he winced at the thump they made as they hit the floor. He pulled the covers up some and shut his eyes. He yawned and began to doze back to sleep...

/\ /\

{~*_*~}

"I know, this will probably end up blowing up in my face. " Sebastian grilled into his cellphone, stirring a pot of tomato sauce.

"Look, I've known the kid since he was six. So what it's been ten years? He didn't change a bit!"

"Well, he was incredibly shy and very quiet when I met him. And he was like that when I picked him up. I think he got cuter. " Sebastian frowned as he poured noodles into a pot of boiling water.

"Look, I'm not the first guy to get a kid in my house. And I'm pretty sure that Tranny fellow has a harem of little kids in his basement! At least my kid's closer to the adult age! I only have to wait two years!" Sebastian snapped.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it. I'm paying for this kid to live and get a proper education. And he will get one. He's smart enough to go to Harvard if he studies hard enough! I see potential in him. "

"One thing about him? Hm..." Sebastian mumbled. "I can't really think of anything wrong with him. He's just too shy. Fine, ill pay attention. Yeah, yeah. Good bye. " Sebastian sighed, snapping the phone shut.

"Siblings...honestly." Sebastian huffed, pushing his cellphone into his pocket. He brought a little taste of the sauce to his lips.

" That's ready. " Sebastian muttered, placing a lid on the pot. He stirred the noodles and pulled one out, eating it.

"And so are these..." He muttered, picking up the pot off the stove, turning it off. He pulled out a drainer, placing it in the sink and pouring the noodles into it. He put the pot back on the stove and bounced the noodles lightly in the drainer to get all the water out before tossing them back in the pot.

'Hope he isn't a vegetarian. ' Sebastian thought.

#Ding!# the timer went. Sebastian walked over to the toaster oven, pulling out an oven mitt and opened it. He pulled out a small tray of French bread and grabbed the little bowl he left in front of the microwave. He took out a small wooden basket, putting a napkin over it and placed it by the tray.

He poured the contents of the bowl onto each side of the four pieces of bread. It was butter and garlic. He it the bread in the wooden basket, covering them with another napkin to keep them warm.

"All done. Time to wake the new cat. "

"Mew!" A small voice said. Sebastian looked to the side, seeing an adorable black and white kitten with a big white bow around its neck.

"Well good morning Alice. You've slept in all day again. " Sebastian chuckled. He picked up the little kitten who purred in response, blinking her cute green eyes at him. Sebastian petted the kitten before carrying to where Ciel was sleeping. He walked up the stairs and turned down a hallway to the end. He slowly opened the door, careful not to make it squeak. He out the kitten on the end of the bed and watched her make her was over to Ciel's sleeping form.

She sniffed the boy before purring and nuzzling up next to him.

'Good, Alice likes him. ' Sebastian thought. He leaned over the bed, Ciel's back to him. Ciel's ears twitched softly but he didn't wake up. Sebastian almost didn't want to wake him up. He gently pulled his hair from his face,a soft smile on his face. Ciel twitched and his eyes opened. He turned his head to Sebastian, his eyes full of laziness and tiredness.

"Dinner's ready. " Ciel yawned lightly, sighing. He rolled onto his back, stretching his arms.

"What time is it? " Ciel yawned out softly. Sebastian glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"About five minutes to 7. " Ciel bolted up, glancing at the clock. He glanced at the side, noticing the cat.

"Kitty!" Ciel yelped, picking up the cute little cat. "She's so pretty!" Ciel giggled, hugging the kitty. The kitten mewed and Ciel's smiled widen.

"Nice to meet you Alice, my name is Ciel. "

' oh right, nekos can understand cats and certain animals. ' Sebastian reminded himself.

"What are we having?" Ciel asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, putting Alice on his shoulders. Alice crawled into his hoody, lying down in it and purring lightly.

"Spaghetti with a side of garlic bread. I hope you're not allergic to anything. " Ciel's eyes widen and his irises widen as well. He squealed, jumping to his feet, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Oof!" Sebastian mumbled at the sudden hug.

"I love spaghetti! Yay! Thank you! Ad don't worry! The only thing I'm allergic to, is dog hair. And that's a very, very mild allergy. It only affects me if it gets into my eyes." Ciel explained. Sebastian sighed in relief, giving the boy a hug back.

"Let's go! Doctor Who going to be on any minute! " Ciel said, grabbing Sebastian's arm and tugging on it out the door. Sebastian chuckled and followed the boy, also leading him down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"Wow! You have a very big kitchen! Bigger than mine! Well, my kitchen is very small anyway but wow!" Ciel said.

'He's certainly excitable. ' Sebastian thought, picking up two plates and handing one to Ciel.

"Get as much as you want, I made plenty. " Sebastian said, as he handed the plate to Ciel.

"Aieeeee..." Ciel squealed, his kitty senses taking over on his face.

Sebastian' s gaze twitched and he held back an 'awww'. He did smile though.

Ciel made a pretty decent size plate with lots of noodles and sauce. He took two pieces of garlic bread and Sebastian grabbed some napkins as he fixed his own plate, taking the other two of garlic bread an ushered Ciel to the living room.

Ciel's eyes popped out of his head at the large about 50' flat screen TV that was against the wall.

"Wow..." Ciel squeaked, feeling intimidated by the large Tv.

"What channel is your show on?" Sebastian asked, picking up a remote off the coffee table.

"Umm... It's BBC. If you don't have that then BBCA. " Ciel said softly.

"I thought so. I knew I've seen it when I was watching TV sometimes. " Sebastian mumbled. He turned the television on, switching to the right network just at the theme was coming on. Ciel actually started humming along with it.

Sebastian sat down, setting the small pile of napkins on the coffee table and placed his plate in his lap.

"Um...Sebastian?" Ciel said softly.

"Yes?"

"We forgot forks. " Sebastian chuckled as did Ciel.

"Don't get up, I'll get'em. " Sebastian said, putting his plate on the coffee table and stood up.

"Um...okay. " Ciel said, following Sebastian's earlier example, putting the plate on his lap but not leaning back against the couch. As Sebastian went into the kitchen he could hear Ciel asking Alice to get out of his hoody. He chuckled, smiling at how easy his life felt at the moment. He opened the drawer containing the silver ware, pulling out two forks.

He headed back into the living room, noticing the look on Ciel's face. He was entranced in the show.

"Ciel?" Sebastian said, putting one of the forks on Ciel's plate.

"Oh, thank you. " Ciel said, picking up the fork and began to eat while shooting Sebastian a big grin.

A half hour later...

The dishes and leftovers were cleaned and put away. Sebastian was in the shower and Ciel was either watching TV still or was reading one of his books from school.

Sebastian sighed, washing away the day in the almost boiling hot shower. He turned the water off, grabbing a towel wrapping it around his waist and a guest towel around his neck. Sebastian sighed, going into his bedroom, feeling almost top of the world. But when he opened the drawer, it crashed on him.

He left the laundry downstairs. He had no clean boxers or briefs for that matter. He grumbled at his own memory before securing the towel around his waist and headed down the stairs.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ciel cried out from the living room. Sebastian felt his heart jump to his throat and he raced to the living room, holding tightly onto the towel.

"Ciel, what's wrong?!" Sebastian said, enter the room. As soon as he did, Ciel was around his waist, hugging and crying into his bare chest.

"Cruel world!WHY DID THEY DID THAT?! WHY DIDN'T SHE HOLD ON?!" Ciel sobbed.

"Ciel, calm down! Is this about the show you were watching?" Sebastian asked.

He felt Ciel's head move in a nod and he petted the boy.

"Of course..." Sebastian sighed, moving his fingers through Ciel's hair.

"R-Rose! She's stuck in the parallel world! Ad she can't leave! Someone take away the commercials!" Ciel sobbed.

"Ciel, calm down. It's all part of the show. She'll get out someday. " Sebastian said, petting him.

Ciel sniffled and glanced up at Sebastian. Ciel's face turned into a look of surprise. Then horror... Then complete and utter embarrassment.

Ciel squealed, flinging himself back, turning himself around, flipping his hoody over his head and he covered his face.

"Oh come on. Stop being like that. At least I'm wearing a towel fork god's sake. " Sebastian chuckled. Ciel turned around slowly but he didn't uncovered his face. Well...a little. He was peeking.

Sebastian was certainly well-built. He was skinny, yes, but good god he had some muscle. Not bulging veiny muscles but enough muscles that could break your nose. His chest and arms were completely bare expect the little black hair traveling from his belly button down into the towel. And he had some serious hip bones.

'Oh, dear lord. I'm rooming with a God. ' Ciel's first thought was. Sebastian was absolutely perfect. Ciel just couldn't stop looking.

'Oh, make him leave. Make him leave. ' Ciel silently begged.

"Ciel, you okay?"

"Yeah. " Ciel's voice squeaked. Ciel swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's voice was closer now and Ciel opened his eyes, moving his hands away slowly. Sebastian was right in front of him, still in the towel. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ciel's ears twitched as his eyes shut a bit when he felt the hot air from Sebastian's mouth.

'Chocolate..' Ciel thought.

"Ciel? Are you sick?" Sebastian asked, putting a hand against Ciel's forehead before pushing his own forehead against his hand.

'Oh...he smells so nice...' Ciel thought, inhaling Sebastian's scent. He felt droplets of water drip on to his pants legs from Sebastian's hair.

"You're looking a bit red there, buddy. " Ciel's eyes widen, his entire face turning an even darker red. He licked his lips nervously, squeezing his eyes shut, not daring to trust his lying voice.

'_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate_

_What creates my own madness_

_And I'm addicted to your punishment_

_And you're the master_

_And I am waiting for disaster_'

Ciel's eyes widen more than dinner plates and he bolted from Sebastian onto the couch, grabbing his cell phone and flipping it open.

"H-Hello?" Ciel panted, his adrenaline still pumping through his veins. "C-Claude...hi! Um...yeah about that..." Ciel smiled nervously at Sebastian who just rolled his eyes. He walked over, ruffling Ciel's hair and heading to the laundry room.

"Where am I? Um...where are you?" Ciel asked, his voice trying to be joking but not working out very well.

"At my house?...why are you there?" Ciel asked, watching Sebastian walk out before biting his lip. He sighed softly. "Did they tell you?"

"Oh...they didn't tell you anything? Oh...that's fine. My cellphone was dead for a little while, sorry. You see, I'm...I'm at a friend's house. Yeah, you don't know him. I've known him since I was six and he invited me over. He just moved here. Yeah. No, I think he going to a different school. " Ciel said, pulling his fingers through his hair.

His face paled.

"No...don't do that Claude. Don't do that. I-I don't feel comfortable. Stop saying things like that, please. " Ciel felt sick. Suddenly the phone was wretched from his fingers and Ciel gasped, seeing Sebastian behind him. Sebastian put the phone to his ear, listening the conversation.

His nose scrunched and he made a weird face. He glanced at Ciel whose mouth was open but it temporal shock. He snapped the phone shut, ending the call.

"Soo..." Sebastian said, giving Ciel a look.

"He does that to screw with me. I don't like it, I swear!" Ciel said. "It's really dirty..."

"He doesn't know proper way to dirty talk, does he?" Sebastian asked. Cel scrunched his nose.

"We never...we never did that. We haven't slept..I haven't slept with anyone.." Ciel admitted, his cheeks dark red and his ears down.

"Hmm...perhaps that's a good thing?" Sebastian said. Ciel noticed Sebastian was still shirtless but at least he was wearing pj bottoms.

Sebastian was suddenly on top of Ciel, smirking.

"E-eh? Wh-what are you doing?" Sebastian's evil smirk widen and he put his knee in between Ciel's legs, but not touching the boy's crotch. He leaned down to Ciel's ear, it twitching at Sebastian's hot breath.

Words flew from Sebastian's mouth in slow hot breaths, deep with his tone and like whispers. Ciel felt his entire face darken and his body curve inward.

Ciel couldn't help but listen to the dirty words that were spoken to him. He pushed against Sebastian's bare Chest and his face darkened even more. Ciel's legs bent up, his tail curling and puffing.

Then he felt it. His pants tightening.

"Okay!" Ciel squeaked sitting up all of a sudden, sliding out from underneath Sebastian. "Thank you for the lesson! I have to go...somewhere...that's not here. " Ciel squealed.

"And why is that, Ciel? Something wrong?" Sebastian breathed, putting his hand over's Ciel's. He smiled, licking his lips.

"L-Look...I-I need to take a cold shower...badly...just..." Ciel stuttered, fully embarrassed.

"Ciel, it's not healthy to do that. Do you do that often?" Sebastian asked, a look of worry crossing his face.

"W-What? Well...um...yes. But that's none of your business!" Ciel said, his face turning an angry red.

"Do you have problems sleeping at night?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked away, a frown on his lips.

"Yeah..." Ciel said softly, obviously wondering how he knew that.

"Interesting. " Sebastian smirked. Ciel glanced away, his face dark red.

"Will you please stop looking at me like that?" Ciel pleaded a bit. His eyes caught something on the side table, where a lamp was but also something else. "What's that?" Sebastian glanced to where Ciel was pointing.

"Oh, I forgot about that. It's a gift to you. " Sebastian smirked brightly. Ciel was almost suspicious with that smirk. Sebastian got off Ciel who quickly jerked his legs back, against his chest. Sebastian picked up a small silver box and handed it to Ciel.

"C-can I open it?" Ciel asked softly.

"Sure. It's for you anyway. " Ciel swallowed nervously and opened the box. He stared at the object inside. He felt a big smile grow on his cheeks.

"How cute!" Ciel giggled, pulling out the object. It was a black collar with a silver tag in the shape of a heart hanging from it. On the front of the tag it said Ciel Phantomhive. It didn't say anything on the back though.

"Let me help you put it on. " Sebastian said softly into his ear. Ciel shivered a bit but nodded. He turned his back to Sebastian and handed him the collar.

Sebastian undid the collar and wrapped it around Ciel's neck, the little tag facing the front. He slowly put it together, not too tight but loose enough it would swirl around against his skin.

"My, it looks good on you, almost too well. " Sebastian chuckled as Ciel turned to face him. Ciel's face was dark red still.

"So about your little problem..." Sebastian said. "Why don't I fix it for you?" Ciel's ears perked.

"You can fix it? How?" Ciel asked. Sebastian smiled. He got down in front of Ciel, his knees against the carpeted floors.

"Trust me, after this, you'll feel a lot better. And you won't be so insomnia. " Sebastian said, pulling Ciel's legs out. He pulled them apart and grabbed the zipper on Ciel's jeans before his wrists were grabbed.

"W-What a-are you doing?" Ciel stuttered.

_**~~~~~~Warning: Lime ahead! Skip ahead if you don't want to read!~~~~~~~**_

"Helping you, of course. " Sebastian grinned. Ciel shivered, feeling cold air in the front of his pants. Sebastian batted of Ciel's hands and reached inside Ciel's pants. Ciel gasped, feeling the cold fingers against his skin. He shivered again, feeling colder now. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the hand move up and down his length. He wasnt small, but he wasnt big either

Ciel gasped, feeling the hand squeeze his length. His back leaned against the couch, feeling very uncomfortable just sitting up straight.

"A-Ah~.." Ciel breathed, a breezy sinful moan escaping his pure lips. He couldn't take in this was happening, to him, of all people.

"Does it feel good, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, his face close to the tip as he breathed hot air on it, causing the teen to shiver again.

"I-it feels so weird..." Ciel whimpered. Sebastian grinned at that whimper. He licked his lips before engulfing Ciel's arousal.

Ciel bit back a scream, his eyes blazing open at the sudden wet heat. His body spasmed and he squealed. His head rolled against the back of the couch, his entire body trembling.

"O-oh goodness...S-Sebastian..." Ciel suddenly mewled, his body trekking violently, his eyes squeezing shut. His ears pressed against the back of his head and he bit his lower lip, holding back more of the sinful mews. Sebastian grinned, seeing such an innocent expression on the face of his pet.

Sebastian ran his tongue over the very tip before giving the head a gentle bite.

Ciel's mouth let a loud a mewl of pleasure, his thighs tensing.

"S-So...hot...hot..." Ciel panted his eyes opening slightly, glancing at Sebastian. Sebastian grinned at the look he was getting and swallowed the teen whole, causing Ciel's body to jerk. Forward, backwards? Ciel couldn't tell you.

"A-Ah! " Ciel felt sweat make a thin layer on his face. His thighs clenched tighter, his release coming sooner rather than later.

"The...the knot...in m-my stomach! I-it's getting...getting tighter! Oh bloody..." Ciel mewled off, his tail wrapping around Sebastian's bicep.

'I wonder if I can make him curse?' Sebastian thought. He gave a gentle suck then a much harder one. Sebastian tugged Ciel's pants passed down his thighs, including his boxers.

"N-no!" Ciel whined. Sebastian's hand gently stroked the steel balls underneath before his finger traveled a little further. It was slick with Sebastian's saliva and found the little puckered entrance between the two apple tight cheeks.

Ciel's thighs began shaking, his nails digging into the couch, his eyes squeezing shut. Suddenly, Sebastian shoved his entire finger, all the way down to the knuckle into Ciel.

Ciel's eyes blazed open and he screamed, his entire body clenching as he finally climaxed. Sebastian smirked, pulling his finger out and gave gentle sucks to get everything out.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~Still here? Good! It ends here, keep reading!~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Ciel's body began utterly relaxed, like he was on a drug. His ears dropped, his tail went limp and he looked exhausted. His eyes closed, purring in the after-glow of his climax but he was too tired to open his eyes.

"Now there's a sweet virgin there. It's really sweet, Ciel. " Sebastian snickered, licking his lips.

"Oh dear. You look so tired, Ciel. " Ciel's eyes cracked open ever so slightly as Sebastian fixed Ciel's pants up for him.

"W-what...?" Ciel squeaked out, his voice dried up.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I'm going to take you to bed, okay?" Ciel nodded, weakly stretching his arms out to be carried. Sebastian grinned, licking his lips, still tasting him on his lips. He picked Ciel up slowly, Ciel's arms wrapping around his neck, his head on his shoulder and his legs weakly wrapping themselves onto his hips.

Sebastian held Ciel by his bottom, not that the boy cared at this point and Sebastian certainly didn't mind.

Ciel's tail was limp, just swinging with every movement Ciel was forced to make.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian asked.

"Light-headed...tired..." Ciel said so softly, Sebastian almost didn't hear him. Ciel pulled himself further up Sebastian, putting his head under Sebastian's chin. " Nice..."

"You feel nice?" Ciel nodded slightly against him.

"You smell nice too...really nice. " Ciel mumbled.

"As do you, Ciel. You smell so sweet..." Sebastian said, purring slightly. Alice trotted at her own little pace after them, clearly unaffected by the recent events. In fact, she seemed very happy that her master had already grown so close to her new playmate.

Sebastian trudged up the stairs, his face buried in Ciel's hair. He inhaled the boy's very sweet scent as he walked.

He made it to Ciel's designated room and opened the door. Alice bounded onto the bed, almost smiling at Sebastian as he placed the Neko under the ruffled covers from before. Sebastian walked over to the corner of the room where he left the boy's luggage and opened it, pulling out a large night-shirt.

He pulled the boy's hoodie off, then the shirt and then unbuttoned the boy's pants, sliding them off with ease. He lifted the teen to sit up and put the soft fabric of the night-shirt on him. Ciel sighed as he flomped against the pillow again. Sebastian peeled off Ciel's socks, tossing all the clothes into the hamper but left the hoodie on a chair in case Ciel wanted to wear it to school the next day.

Sebastian covered the teen with covers before leaning down and moved aside the hair on his forehead and kissed it gently.

"Sweet dreams, Ciel. You're in safe hands with me. " Sebastian whispered softly. Ciel sighed in content and Alice walked across the bed, lying down next to the Neko. Sebastian scratched her behind the ear before turning off the light and closed the door, leaving a little crack open so Alice could leave as she pleased.

Sebastian headed to his own room to sleep the wonderful dream of the day away, only to awaken to a restart in the morning.

/\ /\

{~*_*~}

Sebastian growled, batting away the teasing paw of Alice as he tried to go back to sleep. God knows what time is was and the kitten obviously wanted to play now.

Suddenly, she dug her claws into Sebastian's nightshirt, making the man awaken and bolt up. She bolted off the bed, running to the door. Sebastian sighed, believing the kitten wanted to eat. He followed her but to his own surprise, she lead him to Ciel's room.

Sebastian opened the door to hear muffled sobs and wails of the teen inside. Sebastian walked in, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness of the house. Ciel was thrashing in his bed, obviously deep in a nightmare. Sebastian frowned, growling at the daring nightmares for erupting Ciel's sweet dreams.

He grabbed Ciel's shoulders, gently shaking the boy.

"Ciel...Ciel!" Sebastian called, trying to awaken the troubled teen. "Ciel!"

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he suddenly snarled so viciously that it gave Sebastian goosebumps.

"You did this!" Ciel snarled, lunging forward and pushing both the males to the ground. Ciel's nimble fingers wrapped around Sebastian's throat, pinning him.

"You killed him!" Ciel spat, sweat beating down his face and brow, leaving his skin glistening as the moon's light blessed him from the blinded covered window.

"Ciel...stop..." Sebastian hissed, the grip on his neck choking him. The teen was trying to kill him!

"How could you?! You sick...you sick jerk!" Ciel snarled, hot tears pouring down his face.

"It's me...Sebastian..." Sebastian growled out, holding Ciel's wrists tightly. Ciel gasped, wrenching his hands from the older man's throat. Sebastian sighed at the release.

"I-I...I'm so sorry...I..." Ciel's voice became harder than before and his ears pounded with the beating of his heart.

Sebastian sat up, Ciel sliding onto his lap. Before Ciel could scramble out of his lap, Sebastian wrapped his arms around the teen, hugging him.

"What was your nightmare?" Sebastian whispered.

"I-It was a nightmare? It seemed so real...oh...goodness...Sebastian, I'm so sorry. I thought you- you were someone else!" Ciel began to cry, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Tell me about your nightmare, Ciel..."Sebastian almost pleaded. Ciel let out a quiet sob suddenly. Sebastian held him tighter, trying to be comforting.

"I-I...It...I dreamed t-that my father...and Claude...they busted in while we were watching Tv a-and shot you..." Ciel hiccuped. "A-nd were trying to shoot me as well. " Sebastian smiled, realizing Ciel had indeed to grow to care about him.

"Who did you think it was when I woke you up?"

"I thought...it was Claude, to be honest. But I should've known, you don't have glasses. " Ciel said, calming down.

"You are certainly a remarkable child, Ciel. " Sebastian said, pulling a bit from the hug. Ciel slide off his lap onto the floor, his legs under him. Sebastian bent his leg next to Ciel, curling the other towards Ciel like a barrier.

"Huh?"

"You're so innocent and so very cute and adorable as well. And you care about a lot of people, don't you?" Ciel nodded slowly, trying to look into Sebastian's eyes but it was too dark. "You even dared to care about me when it was your boyfriend who shot me, you attacked him. I'm flattered that I'm liked by you, Ciel. "

Ciel felt his entire body go hot and his ears pressed against his head, blushing darkly.

"I-I don't... I don't see why you're making a big deal about it..." Ciel squeaked.

"Because I want to be cared about by you, Ciel. " Sebastian whispered hotly into Ciel's ear, causing it to twitch at the hot breath. "I'd enjoy being liked by such a beauty as you. "

"W-Wait...are you call me beautiful?" Ciel asked.

"Of course. " Ciel almost fainted. He jumped, feeling warm lips pressed against his forehead.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?" Sebastian said in a cheery voice. Ciel nodded and rose, Sebastian following his suit. Sebastian began to walk to the door before feeling Ciel's hand clasp around his own.

"W-Wait..." Ciel whispered. "Um...w-would...c-could you be..." Ciel stuttered one word after another.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ciel nodded, his face blushing feverishly. Sebastian grinned, walking over to Ciel and hugged him. Ciel stiffened for a moment before hugging back. "All you have to do is ask. There's no need to be embarrassed. "

"I-I...eeek.." Ciel squeaked, covering his face with his hands.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" Sebastian sniggered lightly. He led Ciel to the bed, going into it first before suddenly pulling the boy by his waist into the bed, under the covers.

"E-ek.." Ciel squeaked, his back against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian covered them with covers, keeping Ciel in his arms and pulled the Neko closer.

'He smells so nice...' Ciel thought. He jumped a little, feeling lips on his forehead.

"Pleasant dreams, Ciel." Ciel blushed darkly, a little sigh escapee his lips of content. 'He's so kind and feels so warm...' Ciel thought, smiling a bit.

He listened to Sebastian's steady breathing, letting it lull him to sleep...his dreams were better now. Much better. And much hotter.

* * *

**Fun Time with Author!**

**Alright. Some fluff and some lime, nothing too strong in my books, just a little closeness, a little fluff, and pinch of lime in the mix and you have this chapter!**

**Ciel is very, verysubmissive and he's a peacemaker, not a fighter. **

**Ciel's a teenager who has never explored his own body, as you can see. He's easily embarrassed and pretty much a wuss. He's not like a scaredy Neko ( see what I did there? XD) he's just shy and nervous of new people. **

**Sebastian's a full time pervert but you already know that. Hope you enjoyed the story so leave me a review! **

**Love you guys! **

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	4. Stressful but Normal Day at School

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! In this chapter, it's 9,382 words! Not including my notes of course. **

**I made it super long because it might hold you guys over for a while, while I write the next chapter with MIGHT just be a short little filler chapter made of fluff. Haven't really decided how I'm doing this. **

**I thought about doing a chapter a day but then they'd end up super long like this thing and I don't enjoy that. (Mostly because it's a bitch to read over and do spell check! Especially on an iPad. )**

**So, for this chapter, you, THE READER, have to give me, The Author, ten reviews each chapter. I know it's not a lot but I didn't want to ask for too much. I hope you enjoy this long chapter!**

**Leave me a review, my kittens!**

**P.S. This chapter has FLUFF!**

* * *

Ciel groaned softly, opening his eyes. Someone was messing with him. They were poking his sides.

"S-Stop..." Ciel groaned out. He squeaked, feeling a jab in his side. His eyes slowly fluttered open, glancing up. His eyes widen, facing red ruby wine eyes.

"Good morning, Ciel~.." Sebastian purred.

"...m-morning. " Ciel squeaked. "W-why...um...did you wake me up?"

Sebastian leaned up, hot breath hitting Ciel's sensitive ears.

"You turned around in the night and towards me, hugging me. You were moaning in your sleep. " Ciel's entire face darken in three shades of red. He slowly shifted his hips, biting his lip.

"Ah...shoot." Ciel frowned. Sebastian also frowned.

"Don't you curse?" Ciel scrunched his nose, shaking his head. "Want me to help again?" If Ciel's face darkened anymore, he'd have to go to the hospital. He squealed, falling out of the bed with a light thump.

"..Ngh..." Ciel whimpered, holding his head that had hit the bedside table.

"Ciel! Are you okay?" Sebastian said, getting out of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Ciel, cooing.

"That really hurt..." Ciel whimpered.

"Move your hands. " Sebastian said, batting the small hands way from the bump. Sebastian looked between the dark blue locks of hair for any sign of bleeding or serious bruising. He found none.

"Alright, the pain will go away soon, I promise. " He gently kissed where Ciel had bumped his head.

Ciel squeaked and his legs were drawn up to his chest.

"Wouldn't you like some help with that little problem of yours?" Sebastian grinned cheeky.

"N-no! It's fine, really! I have school to get ready for!" Ciel squeaked out. "W-where's your bathroom?" Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes, pointing to the bedroom door.

"Go down the hall, fifth door on your left, past the staircase. " Sebastian sighed. Ciel nodded, standing up, pulling his night-shirt over his crotch.

"T-Thanks.." Ciel said, turning on his heel to the door. He was suddenly pulled back by his waist.

"All you have to do is ask for me if you want some help. I don't mind, my little kitten. " Ciel let out a very low squeak as he felt hot lips against his twitching ear. He trembled against Sebastian, his entire face dark red as last night's events played back in his head.

"N-Ngh!" Ciel whimpered quietly. "I-I can handle it...don't worry about me!" Ciel laughed nervously, sweat starting to go down his brow as he pulled away from Sebastian, his hands in front of him, signaling Sebastian should stay back. His tail waved back and forth with his nervousness.

"I-ill be taking a shower now...bye bye. " Ciel rushed out of the room, running past the stairs before banging his toe on the archway of the stairs. He fell backwards, hissing.

"SON OF A COOKIE!" He swore, snarling as he fell on his bottom, nursing his hurt foot. "What is wrong with me this morning? First I fall out of the bed and hit my head on the bedside table then I stub my toe against the wall! What's next, slipping in the shower?!" Ciel hissed.

"Are you okay?" Ciel jumped, almost falling down the stairs. Luckily, an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him from the stairway. He looked into Sebastian's face, his face dusted with an angry blush.

"I'm fine. " Ciel huffed moodily. "I just stubbed my toe. " Sebastian rose an eyebrow, seeing an attitude creeping onto Ciel's face.

'So, he's been hiding an attitude? Interesting. ' Sebastian licked his lips.

"Which one?" Sebastian questioned, gently picking up the injured foot.

"The last two. I'm fine. They're not broken. " Ciel said, putting his arms behind him to support himself.

"Hmm..." Sebastian hummed. He grinned at Ciel.

'Uh oh...I don't like that look. ' Ciel thought, his eyes widening. Sebastian's grin widen and he teasingly licked the injured toes.

"E-eh?! What are you doing?" Ciel said, his voice suddenly hitching up in pitch.

"Testing something. " Sebastian said, continuing his grin. He wrapped his mouth around the little toes, humming lightly.

"A-Ah...Oi! Quit that! That's weird! " Ciel said, his breaths turning to gasps and his face darkening in color. "I didn't take a shower last night so my feet are probably really stinky! Quit it!"

Ciel mewled out a noise when Sebastian took another toe in his mouth.

'I-It's so hot...' Ciel thought, his eyes squirming shut. 'Its really hot...and soft in his mouth..'

"Well then, that confirms my suspicions." Sebastian said, his mouth leaving the foot with a smile. "Now...why don't you go and get that shower and get ready for school while I go make us some breakfast?" Ciel opened his eyes slowly and Sebastian would've tackled that boy in a heartbeat if it hadn't been for all that self-control.

Ciel's eyes were glistening with want and a sin those eyes were making. They shined with the need and want of something if the tent in his boxers didn't give it away.

"Y-yes..." Ciel panted, standing up quickly and rushing to the bathroom, careful not to stub his toe or hurt himself again.

A time later, Sebastian knocked on the bathroom door, a small stack of towels in his hands. He opened the door as he spoke.

"Ciel, I brought you some-" Sebastian stopped his eyes widening. Ciel was out of the shower, glistening with water. He was bender over, picking something out the tub, giving Sebastian a full view of his lovely pale apple-tight ass.

"E-eh?!" Ciel mewled, his tail trying to cover himself.

"Whoa..." Sebastian said, his eyes eating up that figure. His cheeks dusted a very light pink, a pink so light, Ciel almost didn't notice it. Ciel hopped into the shower, closing the shower door behind him and sitting down against the tub, his knees against his chest.

"Ah, jeez. I'm sorry, Ciel. " Sebastian said, putting the towels on the sink. "I thought you were still in the shower. I'll leave the towels on the sink for you. Come down when you're dressed. I need to talk to you while we're eating breakfast. " Sebastian said, slipping out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Ciel's cheeks were entirely red with a sinful passion. He listened to the faint steps of the man of the house walk down the hall, then down the stairs. Ciel breathed out his nervousness. His ears twitched, his tail curling as he stood up.

He slid the shower door open, stepping out. He grabbed one of the towels, drying himself off. He wrapped it around himself, picking up the bundle of his pajamas and picked up one more towel. He slowly opened the door, looking out, his ears perking. He could hear something sizzle downstairs but that was it.

Ciel creeped out of the bathroom, rushing to his room. He opened the door and went to his suitcase, rummaging through it. He took a note, reminding himself he would need to unpack when he got back from school.

He found a white v-line long sleeve shirt. He pulled on a pair of jeans with a belt and pulled on the rest of the clothes. He grabbed the sleeveless hoodie off the chair, going over to the closet and hanging it up. He walked over to the suit case, pulling out his favorite blue hoodie. He pulled it on, zipping it up and pulling the hoodie over his head and ears before pulling the laces evenly.

He pulled on his converses, tying them into messy bows before realizing his bag was downstairs. He combed his fingers through his wet hair, putting the extra towel around his neck to keep from keeping his clothes wet.

He headed out the bedroom door, heading down the stairs. His senses were overblown went he smelt something delicious cooking. He smelt bacon and eggs and pancakes! He loved pancakes!

He headed into the kitchen, seeing Sebastian at the stove, cooking up some bacon. Ciel noticed on the island in the middle of the kitchen was a folder. He arched an eyebrow but brushed it off, hopping on one of the three bar stools.

"H-Hi.." Ciel said quietly, putting his hands in little fists on the table. He made his presence known by that little greet or making his little meow noise. Sebastian jumped, obviously startled by the sudden greet out of nowhere.

"Ciel! God, you scared me! I didn't even hear you come in. " Ciel pouted some, his ears pressing against his head under his hoodie, his tail whipping.

"S-Sorry. "

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I'm almost done. While I'm finishing up the eggs and bacon, you can start on this." He put the fork down he was using and picked up a plate of pancakes that Ciel had missed, putting it in front of the kid. He pushed a glass of cold milk across the island, Ciel catching it before it could slide off the table.

He passed silverware and a tub of Maple Syrup over to Ciel.

"T-Thank you. " Ciel mewed cutely. Sebastian smiled and turned his back to Ciel.

"You're welcome. You're very skinny. You need to gain some weight if you want a growth spurt. "

"I already had my growth spurt. " Ciel said, cutting into the four pancakes. He then drowned them in pancakes before glancing up to see Sebastian looking at him with a shock and almost horrified look on his face.

"I had my growth spurt when I was 14. I was the tallest in my class that year. But when I turned 15, I shrunk two inches. Doctors couldn't find anything wrong. I'm about as tall as my mom so they said the most ill grow is about the two inches I lost. " Ciel explained, shoving a piece of a pancake between his lips, almost moaning at the delicious taste. It melted in his mouth and it was so soft and fluffy!

"So you won't grow any taller?" Ciel shook his head, swallowing his large bite.

"Probably not. It's genetic apparently. My mother's dad was only four inches taller than her. I take after her a lot. " Ciel said, taking another large bite.

"I see. So you'll stay cute forever?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Hmm..." Ciel hummed, blushing as he shoved another bite of the pancake into his mouth.

"It's not dwarfism or anything. We just won't grow. " Ciel said, frowning.

"I suppose that makes sense. Here's your bacon and your eggs. " Sebastian said sliding the plate of bacon and eggs over to Ciel who caught it.

"Thank you. What are you going to eat?" Ciel said, taking a strip of the two strips of bacon.

"I normally don't eat breakfast in the morning. Just not feeling up to it. But you're a somewhat growing boy so you need to eat. " Ciel pouted as Sebastian took his seat on the bar stool farthest from Ciel. Ciel turned himself to face Sebastian, leaning forward, his hand against the empty bar stool.

"Eat the bacon. " Ciel commanded with the cutest determined face. He waved the slice of bacon in front of Sebastian's face.

"Eat it!" Sebastian was taking all his self-control not to laugh. He sighed, compiling. He leaned, opening his mouth and took the slice of bacon between his teeth. Ciel smiled, pulling his hand away. He leaned back into his bar stool and began back on the pancakes. He was already half down.

Sebastian watched closely as Ciel ate. He ate with manners but also with not many manners. He chewed with his mouth close but he continually shove food into his mouth. At least he used his utensils properly and not his fingers.

Then again, it probably be sexy as hell if Ciel was using his fingers to wipe pancake syrup off the plate, slowly licking it off...

Sebastian snapped out of his trance before he had the problem Ciel had earlier.

Ciel gulped down his milk and placed it on the table, smacking his lips. Sebastian's eyes widen, the entire plate, including the one with the eggs and bacon clean of food. Ciel looked at him with a guilty look and smiled.

Sebastian gave an evil smile back, seeing maple syrup of the corners of Ciel's mouth. Sebastian got up, walking sensually around Ciel. He placed his hands on both of Ciel's shoulders before his right hand was dragged off on to the table.

"You made a bit of a mess, Ciel. Allow me..." Sebastian breathed. Ciel's eyes widen, watching Sebastian's every move like a hawk, his kitty eyes wide. Sebastian tilted his head, leaning close to Ciel's delicate face and letting his tongue slither out. He gently lapped at the corner of Ciel's mouth, tasting the sweetness of maple syrup on his tongue.

Ciel's entire face bleached bright red as Sebastian pulled back with a small laugh playing on his lips.

"You are the most adorable person I have ever met and seen, Ciel. " Sebastian chuckled.

"I-I...um..ah...aiiiieeeee..." Ciel squeaked, pulling hood farther on his head.

"Now then, to business. " Sebastian said, now seating himself beside Ciel and taking the folder off the table closer to Ciel. Ciel pushed away the dishes, giving the folder some room.

"Now, Ciel. This is a contract a friend of mine wants you to sign for you to work for her. You'll be paid for your job and that money will be yours, of course. " Sebastian explained, putting his finger on the edge of the folder, tapping it as he talked, looking at Ciel.

"You don't need to sign it now, of course. You need to read it and make sure you agree to it. If you don't agree with even a bit of it, remember what you don't agree with and then when I come pick you up, well go see my friend and you and her will talk it out. Don't sign it until after school, okay? I just want you to read when you have some free time during school. " Ciel nodded slowly, understanding and absorbing Sebastian's words.

"When you come out of those doors, you need to come straight to my car. We will first meet your 'employer', let you look around where you're working and then we'll go to her office and then you'll sign or not, okay? Does that sound fine?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel straight in the eyes, capturing his gaze.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ciel said, grinning. Sebastian grinned back, ruffling him through the hoodie.

"Okay, here. I trust you'll take good care of it, right?" Sebastian said, handing Ciel the Tardis blue folder.

" 'Course!" Ciel smiled even wider.

"Good boy. We better head out or you'll be late. " Sebastian said. Ciel's eyes widen, realizing what Sebastian was wearing.

He wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black vest that was button up but not all the way. A handsome black tie hung from his neck and he wore black dress pants and a belt with dark brown shoes. Ciel bit into his lip.

'Oh lord...he's really, really handsome. ' Ciel thought as he got off his bar stool. He followed the older man into the living room. Sebastian handed Ciel his cell phone and his book bag.

"I put my number in your phone. Just in case. " Sebastian said, ruffling his head again, smiling at Ciel.

"Okay..." Ciel said, smiling, putting his hand against Sebastian's wrist. His hand dropped by his side and Sebastian pulled his hand away. He followed Sebastian out the door into the garage and followed Sebastian to the second car which was a black Jaguar. He climbed into the passenger and Sebastian switched the vehicle on as he got in.

"Also, here's another thing. " Sebastian said, pulling something out of the glove compartment and handed it to Ciel. It looked like some sort of id with Ciel's picture on it.

"What's this?" Ciel asked as they pulled out of the garage and down the driveway.

"A key, basically. If I can't make it to pick you up, I'll most likely leave your truck at your school and you drive back here. You drive up to the gate and show them the id and tell them your name and how many are with you. But I expect there will only be one with you. That's it, basically. " Sebastian explained, shooting Ciel a look.

"Don't worry. If I brought anyone out here, I'd get hounded and mobbed with questions and demands for me to take them here. I rather not go through the first day of high school again. " Ciel said, chuckling as he pulled out is wallet, holding the card in front of it.

"Why, what happened?"

"I got tackled and mobbed by more than a dozen girls and guys alike. My cousin was able to save me though so I made it out alright. I keep myself away from my classmates now so the random ask-outs are less frequent. Especially now..." Ciel said, a small blush dusting his cheeks at the thought of Claude.

He looked at the Id, reading it over. The picture was his driver's license picture. It was a very professional looking card. It had his name, his birthdate, and where he was currently living.

On the top, next to his photo and above his name in big white letters was

'**_ SKYLINE'S UPTOWN ID' _**

'Boy, that really gives it away that this is pass to uptown.. ' Ciel thought as he slipped it into the back of his wallet. He shoved the wallet into his back pocket and glanced at Sebastian before he was choking on laughter.

"W-WHA-...haha.." Ciel coughed, covering his mouth with his sleeve. "W-Why are you wearing those thick sunglasses?" Ciel asked as they passed through the gate and headed down to the road that Ciel was familiar with.

"Ciel, I am very popular in the business world and I have appeared on the cover of a quiet few magazines. People will recognize me. Like you, I rather not get mobbed today. I get enough uptown. " Sebastian sighed. It was only fifteen minutes later when Sebastian pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Oh, here. One last thing. " Sebastian said, reaching beside his seat. It was a bagged lunch.

"Y-you made me lunch?" Ciel squeaked, taking it.

"Of course. I think you'll like what I made you. Don't peek inside till lunch, okay? Have a good day. " Sebastian leaned over, pulling Ciel's hoodie back a bit and kissed Ciel's forehead.

"O-Okay...you too! See you later, Sebastian!" Ciel said, opening the door. He waved a little as he got out, pulling his messenger bag up.

"Don't forget to read the folder when you get the chance!" Sebastian reminded him. Ciel nodded. He waved a little and shut the door. He watched as Sebastian expertly pulled out of the school's parking lot and disappeared into the street. He bit his lip, still feeling Sebastian's lips on his forehead and pulled his hoodie lower on his face.

He swallowed and turned around, heading towards the school building.

"OMIGOSH?! Cielly!" Elizabeth ran over, her eyes wide with shock. "Did you just come out of that handsome car?!" Ciel swallowed, knowing that it would attract attention.

"Y-Yeah..." Ciel said, nodding.

"Who was that? Where have you been anyway? I was trying to text you all day yesterday!" Elizabeth frowned, putting her hands on her hips, sticking them to the side.

'Dont lie, but don't tell the truth. ' Ciel thought, biting his lip.

"He was...my godfather. H-He moved here recently a-and ah...I was spending yesterday with him and I spent the night. H-He wants to become more involved in my life so he'll be taking me to school from now on. " Ciel said, his voice not even squeaking. He was surprised at how easy it was to makeup that little white lie.

"Oh, that's nice of him. What's his name?"

'O-oh crap. '

"Um...I rather not say because...um...um...he likes his privacy, ya know? I like privacy, he likes privacy, we get along great. " Ciel said, smiling nervously and gently punching Elizabeth's arm.

"Oh, I get it. " Elizabeth nodded. " so that's why Claude wouldn't stop calling me last night. "

"Claude called you?" Ciel squeaked out.

"Yeah. He kept asking me if I knew this friend of yours that you've known since you were six that just moved in. " Elizabeth said, looking at her nails, her eyelids lowering and a glare in her eyes.

"I have known him since I was six!" Ciel defended.

"How come I never heard about him, huh, Ciel?" 'Uh-oh, she's mad. '

"Well...I only met him once when I was six and he had to move away and now he's back. I'm not lying, Lizzy. You would know if I was. " Ciel said.

"That's true...you suck at lying. " Elizabeth said. Ciel pouted, his ears going down but it was true.

"So, what's he like?" Elizabeth asked, changing her moods.

"Well, he's super nice and real friendly. He didn't care about watching me watching Doctor Wo and such and he's really good at cooking?" Ciel said, thinking over his words.

"Oh? How good?"

"He made spaghetti last night. I just about died of the taste, it was so good. He made me some pancakes this morning and I almost fainted. They were so fluffy and hot and they melted in your mouth. " Ciel said, smiling brightly, becoming relaxed.

"Oh, really? That's kind of hard to believe. " Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes as she and Ciel began walking towards the main school building.

"I'm serious. You know that feeling when you listen to really good music and you get goosebumps?" Elizabeth nodded. " imagine that but with food. And pancakes of all things! Pancakes!"

"With what?" Elizabeth asked, licking her lips.

"Bacon and eggs and a big glass of milk. I ate it all...sort of. "

"What do you mean sort of?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I gave him one of the bacon strips because he didn't fix anything for himself. He said he normally didn't eat breakfast but I got him to eat the bacon strip. " Ciel said, smiling. Elizabeth smiled back cooly.

"That's nice of you. " Ciel shrugged. He squealed, his arms pressed against his sides as a pair of arms wrapped around them and his feet left the ground.

"There's my Sweets!" Claude said, putting Ciel down.

"Claude! Don't do that! It scared me!" Ciel squeaked out, turning around with a pout.

"Say, it was awfully rude of you to hang up on me like that last night!" Claude said, frowning as he pushed his glasses up.

"...I didn't-eek!" Ciel popped both of his hands over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to remember last night's events.

"Eh? Cielly, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. A dark red blush flooded into his cheeks and his eyes blazed open, taking a step back.

"F-Fine...j-just dizzy..." Ciel said, sighing and swallowing some air as he moved his hands.

"Damn, I never seen your cheeks turn this red before!" Claude said, his eyebrows scrunch together. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Ciel shook his head, taking another deep breath and thought of something else. He thought of all the horror movies he's ever seen and he sighed, the memory disappearing but leaving behind some paranoia.

"Ciel, what happened last night?" Claude asked, raising his eyebrow at Ciel's actions and his cue face.

"Nothing. " Ciel said calmly. "Um, no. I didn't hang up on you. My...my god father took my phone and ended the call before pulling me to the Tv to watch my Show. " Ciel said, almost too calm.

"I see. You said it was a friend that was going to a different school!" Ciel sighed.

"Okay...I lied about that. Yes, I lied. He's my godfather and he's much older than me. I didn't want you freaking out and worrying about me. " Ciel pouted and sighed.

"Well...you did sound like you were lying anyway so we know you haven't become some sort of lying machine. " Claude said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, Claude...I really am..." Ciel said, covering his face with his hoodie. "I-I just...I didn't want you to worry..." Ciel's voice was cracking. He jumped, feeling a big hand on his hooded head.

"Alright, alright. I forgive you. Just try not to lie again, okay? Just tell me the truth from now on, okay?" Ciel sniffled, nodding. He suddenly lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Claude.

Elizabeth giggled, skipping away to leave the two teens alone.

Ciel buried his head in Claude's chest, inhaling the teen!s scent. His eyes snapped open and he pulled back.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Ciel sniffed, pressing his face against Claude's shirt.

"We're you hugged by someone earlier?" Ciel asked, looking directly at Claude's eyes.

"Uh...sort of?" Claude's eyes darted away from Ciel's.

"What do you mean.." Ciel said, reaching up and turning Claude's head to face him. "Sort of?"

"I just got ran into by some kid. Honestly, Ciel!" Claude laughed, rolling his eyes. Ciel's eyes darted around, biting his lip.

"Sorry. I've been a nervous wreck lately. I guess..." Ciel said quietly. " I'm just kind of stressed out?"

"Why, is he giving you trouble?" Claude asked. Ciel looked away, biting his lower lip.

"I suppose you...you could say that." Ciel said softly. His eyes swirled around, looking everywhere besides at Claude.

" Sweets? Are you okay?"

"Yes...just...some stress..." Ciel said quietly.

#RING RING RING#

"Time for class!" Ciel said, heading to his class, Claude not far behind him. Claude wrapped his arm on Ciel's shoulders, smirking at Ciel's look.

_ 20 minutes later. _

Ciel sighed, terribly bored and the teacher was just droning on the subject he already knew. Ciel perked his ears, an idea coming to mind.

His tail whipped behind him and he smiled, reaching down into his bag, digging into it. He pulled out the blue folder Sebastian had given to him this morning and opened it.

His eyes treaded cautiously over the words, carefully analyzing each and every word. He bit his tongue, liking some of the words written in black and white.

His eyes widen, realizing what he would be doing. He couldn't believe that Sebastian wanted him to do something like this! Now, he could handle this but he couldn't believe he was going to do this!

Ciel couldn't help but feel excited about it. Maybe he'd meet some people, get some rich friends? Maybe he'll meet some nice and friendly people, get into his own business? Now Ciel was thinking of himself. He continued reading, noticing how much of the money he'd get in this.

It was a lot! He licked his lips nervously and read over the days he'd get off. His nose scrunched, not agreeing with something.

He jumped lightly, feeling a poke at his side. He glanced to the right, at Claude who looked at him quizzly. He pointed to the folder on Ciel's desk and mouthed '_what are you doing?'_

Ciel blushed, biting his lip, glancing at the unsuspecting teacher and mouthed back '_nothing_.' Ciel turned his head back to his desk, continuing his scanning. He slowly flipped the page, his eyes widening slightly with every start of a paragraph. He'd have to do all that!

Ciel swallowed nervously, a nervous bolt striking through him. Fears trailed into the light part of his mind from their dark corners of his brain. Goose flesh drawled over him and he suddenly felt very cold as fears and impossible visions began going over in his mind as he continued reading.

His naturally pale skin turned to sheet white and felt sick. He shook his head, shaking the thoughts from his mind, reminding himself that Sebastian was a nice man and he wouldn't allow that. He promised.

The bell sounded and Ciel gathered his things, closing the folder and put his books away first. The folder was snatched as his fingers ghosted across the cover to grab it. Ciel's eyes widen as he looked up at the culprit.

Claude opened the cover, pushing his glasses up. Ciel snatched the folder from him, shutting it.

"Nu uh, Claude. That's not for you!" Ciel said, frowning at the teen as shook the folder at him.

"What's in there? What were you so into reading?" Claude questioned, his yellow eyes staring down at Ciel with curiosity.

"Oh please. Even I have secrets, Claude. " Ciel scoffed, chuckling as he pushed the folder into his bag.

"It's porn, isn't it?" Ciel scrunched his nose, shaking his head.

"Where do you get those ideas, Claude? Pervert, why would I bring porn to anywhere for that matter? I don't even know any sites for it. Honestly. " Ciel huffed, picking up his bag and heading to his next class, Claude behind him, trying to apologize.

_2 hours later_

Ciel pulled out a chair at a table, putting his bagged lunch on the table as he sighed. He already had homework, and it was a good amount too.

" Hey there, Cielly. " Lizzy greeted as she sat down across from him, placing her lunch tray onto the table. "You okay?"

Ciel looked at her with worried filled, sullen eyes and nodded with a small sigh.

Claude sat down next to Ciel, pulling the Neko's hoodie back and placing a kiss on his forehead in greeting. Ciel blushed lightly but said nothing.

"Everything going okay, Sweets? You look worn out. " Claude asked, putting his tray down.

"I'm fine, really. " Ciel said, shooting a small smile, though his ears were pressed down and his tail was limp against the side of his chair. He unrolled his lunch bag, reaching inside. His fingers ghosted against a papery substance and he pulled it out.

It was a white note folded up. Ciel raised an eyebrow, unfolding it.

'_Kitten, it's your second day of school and its going to be hard. I know, I've been there. But keep in mind that you're a pretty bright kid and don't overwork yourself. Don't overdo it. It'll only cause more problems in the long run._

_If you want, before we go to see my friend, ill take you to get something sweet if you're feeling really upset. Don't be afraid to talk to me, okay?_

_-With care,_

_ **S.M**._

_P.S. I think you'll enjoy your lunch. Make sure you eat it all. It'll help you think_.

Ciel felt a small smile drag itself across his face. He stuffed the note into his pocket and dumped the contents of the bag onto the table. His eyebrows raised, seeing something wrapped up in plastic with tape. Written on the top was 'Curry bun'.

Next to it was a little box. On the top was written 'Desert'. Ciel picked up the curry bun, unwrapping it and his eyebrows raised even more. It looked like a boiled doughnut. He took a small bite from it, chewing slowly.

His eyes rounded as the flavor busted his taste buds and his ears and tail immediately perked up. His cheeks flushed with color and his dim eyes were shining to perfection like sapphires.

"Whoa. " Lizzy said, her hands coming up as she watched Ciel's facial expressions change under a second of eating his lunch. "I have never seen you turn from down in the dumps to a freaking happy as a high rising balloon that fast. " She said, her eyes widening.

Ciel took a big bite out of the curry bun, his taste buds swarming his senses again. Everything was perfect, the taste, the texture, the spice, the heat of it all, wrapped up in a neat little bun. Ciel almost wanted to cry tears of joy.

"Jeez, Ciel? What bit you and made you go crazy happy. "

"Nothing, this is just a really, really great curry bun. " Ciel said, his entire mouth-watering as its scent washed over his nose. He took another big bite, shivering.

"Curry bun? Oh, you mean those buns that have curry in them?" Ciel nodded, his bites getting bigger.

"Eh, I never had a good one. They are always too spicy. " Lizzy said, waving it off. She jumped, Ciel's curry bun very close to her face.

"Take a bite of this and tell me it wasnt good. " Ciel demanded, still chewing on his most recent bite.

Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes, taking the curry bun from Ciel's hands and taking a decent bite. Her eyes widen as she chewed.

"That can't be human made. " she breathed, swallowing.

"Give it back!" Ciel demanded, snatching the bun from her. He took another bite before Claude grabbed his wrists, holding them still and stole a bite from the bun. He freed them, chewing slowly, his eyes going round.

"Holy shit..." He breathed out. Ciel took a large bite, chewing quickly. Soon the bun was gone and Ciel lapped at the paper it had been held in. He purred in satisfaction as he did so.

"Who made that curry bun?" Elizabeth asked, licking her lips, her ears twitching.

"My god father. He made my lunch for me today. " Ciel said, his fingers ghosting over the lid of the desert before he ripped it open. His mouth watered again as the scent and the sight of the delicious looking desert. He noticed a note stuck on the back of the lid.

'_Devil's Food Cake' Enjoy!'_

Ciel sniffled, almost ready to burst into full-blown sobs. The cake was so lovely and beautiful.

It was a dark deep brownness of chocolate icing with a white cream top and poking out of the whiteness of the icing was a small bouquet of icing red roses that seemed to grow over the icing and the white cream.

Elizabeth stared at the cake forever before taking out her cellphone and taking a photo. Claude's eyes widen and then narrowed, swallowing as his skin turned a pastely white.

"O-oh my..." Ciel said, his fork in his hand. He swallowed slowly, before taking a deep breath and dared to ruin the beauty of the cake. He cut off a small corner slowly, bringing it to his lips slowly.

Elizabeth and Claude whipped out their cellphones and began taking pictures of Ciel's face.

"You should make that face _everyday_." Claude suggested. Ciel ignored him and began cutting away at the cake, eating it slowly, savoring each bite.

Soon the cake was gone and Ciel looked ready to cry. Claude patted his back sympathetically, sighing.

"All good things never last." Claude said softly. Ciel bit his tongue, nodding in agreement.

_"Won't you get on your knees?_

_Won't you get on your knees?_

_Call me so I can_

_Make it juicy for you_

_Call me so I can_

_Get it juicy for you_

_Call me so I can_

_Make it juicy for you_

_Call me so I can_

_Get it juicy!"_

"Who's phone is that?!" Elizabeth squealed. Ciel's eyebrow raised, listening to lyrics as he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"That's a weird ringtone. I don't remember changing it. " Ciel said, looking at the caller ID.

'Godfather'.

He pulled it open slowly, ending the song as his friend and boyfriend stared at him.

"Yello?" Ciel chimed, a smile coming to his face.

'-all I'm saying is that you can do better, bassy~."

"Grell, get out of my office. I have paperwork to do and I don't need to listen to your flamboyant crap. Go bother William.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Ciel squeaked, his voice rising.

"Come on, Bassy! Just try me one time? Please?"

"No. "

"Excuse me. " Ciel said as he gathered his things. He threw away the trash and grabbed his bag, before heading to the nearest exit. He blinked hard and pulled his hoodie farther over his eyes.

He looked at his phone before shouting.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Eh, what the hell?" There was some shuffling before an actual answer. "Hello?"

"Hey there~" Ciel said, giggling. "Why'd you call me?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Ciel!"

"Oh! Hello, Ciel! Um, no, I didn't call you. I suppose I accidentally called you by accident. Butt-dialing, if you will. Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"I am in school! You called me during lunch! It's was wonderful!"

"Aw, I'm glad you enjoyed it, kitten. " Sebastian chuckled into the phone.

"Say, what was up with the ringtone?" Sebastian began to laugh lightly.

"Did you like it?"

"I don't understand it. So, yeah. What's it suppose to mean?"

"Oh, Kitten. You need to either get out more or read more M rating stuff. "

"My mom doesn't allow me to read those sort of things. "

"I can tell. You're so innocent, it's almost criminal. Anyway, have you read the contract?"

"Yeah! But there's only like two to three things I don't agree with! " Ciel said, pouting. "Is that bad?"

"No, of course not. I'll let my friend know. "

"Okay!" Ciel said, very excited and happy for some reason. His tail curled and wagged lightly back and forth in an upbeat manner.

"Is school going on okay?"

"Alright, I suppose. But I have a good amount of homework to do. I doubt ill get even half of it done during study hall!"

"Don't worry about that. " Sebastian purred. " you can do your homework in the car on the way there and some in between conversation, okay?"

"Okie dokie!"

"You already ate cake, I take it?"

"Yeppers! Say you made more! That was yummy and really beautiful! I almost cried just looking at it!"

"Of course I made more. And don't worry, most people have that reaction when seeing my cooking. I'm glad you enjoyed it, my kitten~."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"It's a cute nickname. After all, you are a kitten. "

"I am not!" Ciel pouted, his cheeks poking out and his cheeks turning red.

"Right. Anyway, I suppose I should let you go, my kit-" suddenly the phone was snatched from Ciel's fingers and pulled behind him.

"No! No! Claude! Give it back!" Ciel demanded, his tail puffing as he turned around and reached upwards to grab the phone but Claude kept him back with one hand.

"Give me back my phone! Give it, you meanie! Give it here!" Ciel yelped out, his hoodie flipping back and his ears arching in their glory

"Who is this and why are you talking to my boyfriend and calling him during lunch?" Claude demanded with a snarl.

"It's my godfather you nutter! He butt-dialed me so we started talking. Give it back before I got hyper mode on you!" Ciel threatened.

"Likely story! You had that ringtone there for a reason!" Claude snapped at Ciel.

"It was a joke he was playing on me! Give it back!" Ciel squirmed.

'Ciel? Ciel? Are you alright?"

"Answer me! Who are you?" Claude demanded.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe I was talking to a Phantomhive. I am one of his guardians and I was speaking to him. Now young man, you give back to Ciel his phone this instant before we all do something well regret. And just so you know, I am much older than you and don't take orders from minors. "

Ciel's eyes widen at Sebastian's speech, as did Claude. He slowly gave Ciel back his phone and went back inside without another word.

"How'd you do that? Claude normally explodes when anyone gives him orders. Especially when it concerns me!" Ciel asked, his ears twitching.

"I have kids in the family that I occasionally much watch over. I'll let you go now, kitten. Don't want another incident like that, do we?"

"Yeah..see you after school. "

"See you later, kitten. " Ciel slowly closed the phone and pushed it into his pocket. He walked back into the lunchroom, his hoodie still down and his ears whirling around at the noises.

Ciel walked over to where Elizabeth was still seated, noticing Claude was gone.

"Where'd Claude go?" Ciel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Something about you flirting with another guy, perhaps?" Elizabeth suddenly sneered, glaring at Ciel.

"Flirting? With who?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoever was on the phone! Jesus, Ciel, I thought you knew better than that!" Elizabeth snapped. Ciel's ears pulled back, his mouth frowning at Elizabeth's tone.

"I...I'm not allowed to talk to my Godfather?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel Alexander Phantomhive!" Elizabeth fumed. "Who ever you were on the phone with was obviously not your godfather!"

"Eh? It sounded like him. Why, do you think someone was posing as him?"

"Ciel, you are one the dimmest people I have ever met! You have been going out with another guy behind everyone's back and probably getting to homeplate with him too!" Elizabeth snarled, jumping from her seat and slamming her hands down on the table. Ciel's tail puffed out, his eyes widen and his ears perking.

"S-Stop...stop yelling at me!" Ciel demanded, his eyes watering. "I've done no such thing and you know me better that that. The ringtone was a stupid prank he made on my phone and he didn't even mean to call me. I don't get the ringtone and why everyone's making a big deal about it!"

"All I did was talk to him about going to his one of his friend's businesses, maybe trying to get me a job there and talking about how school sucked! I wasn't flirting and I certainly am not cheating on Claude! Y-You-!" Ciel said, his ears pressing down against his head, his teeth baring and his tail sticking straight out.

"Don't ever accuse me of such things without any proof expect for someone else's word! Claude obviously wasn't listening to conversation and took it the wrong way! Y-you are all such..." Ciel was practically going off, his voice rising and causing a scene. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"Don't ever yell at me!" Cel snarled so darkly that it sent chills up everyone's spine who heard it, causing hair to stand on end.

Ciel ran out of the lunch room and ran down the halls into the bathroom. He ran into a stall, dropping his shoulder back on the back of the toilet against the wall and sat down, pulling his legs into his chest, careful not to fall in.

"I don't do that...why would she or Claude even think that?" Ciel whimpered out softly, burying his head in between his legs. He slowly counted to ten, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He pulled his hoodie over his head, pulling the sleeve up to the bottom of the palms of his hands. Ciel hiccupped, sitting back, covering his mouth with his hand as a few tears slipped down his cheek.

'Don't cry...don't cry. ' Ciel thought. He felt his cellphone buzz and vibrate against his pants leg. He pulled it out , flipping it open, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

His eyes widen as the screen illuminated his face. It was a picture of Sebastian holding Alice wearing silly cat ears on his head. There was a little caption reading,

'Don't Stop that Smile When You Have Us!' Ciel's tears stopped and he smiled.

He saved the photo and began typing a text.

'Thank you...thank you for that. I really needed that little photo. I'm starting to have a bad day but now it just got better. Thanks Sebastian. ' Ciel typed. He frowned, erasing most of the message.

'Thank you. I feel better now. ' Ciel typed then pressed send. He pulled the photo up, looking at it, smiling at it.

_RING RING_

Ciel stood up, closing his phone and shoving it into his pocket. He pulled his bag up and pulled it over his shoulder. He pulled his hoodie over his face and unlocked the stall. He headed out of the bathroom and practically power walked to class, his head down.

Ciel walked through the door, sitting down in his seat and pulled out the books for the class.

"Ciel. " Claude's voice spat as he entered the classroom. Ciel pulled his hood farther down his face and didn't look at Claude.

"How dare you?" Claude spat as he approached Ciel's desk, standing in front of it. Ciel didn't say anything, he didn't look at Claude.

"I've been loyal, truth worthy, if not a bit rude but also kind and helpful to you and you shoot me down for another guy. " Claude snarled, his voice rising. Ciel flinched, his ears folding against this head.

"There is no other guy. There's only you. You are just overreacting. " Ciel said calmly.

"Am I?! You were obviously talking to another-" "A older man who happens to be a family friend and my bloody Godfather who mistakenly called me with a prank ringtone! Yes, Claude, I believe the whole school is aware of the story, are you?" Ciel snapped, his eyes never going out from under his hood.

"Ciel, don't feed anymore of that bullshit. You are lying purposely and if you admit it, I might forgive you. "

"You might? Or maybe it's the other way around?! I told you, and I'll tell you again. That 'other guy' was my godfather! We were just talking about him getting me a bloody job and how the school day is going!" Teens were entering, watching the couple argue.

"Bullshit!"

"Claude. Stop...please..just stop and leave me alone. I told you the truth. Accept it and move on. There was never any other guy, there's only you. So stop acting like a child and grow up!"

"Excuse me? I'm acting like a child! You're the one who's lying to every damn person you meet! " Claude yelled. Ciel swallowed, tears beginning to prick his eyes, his body starting to tremble.

"I never told a lie..." Ciel strained out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're a liar and a cheater, Ciel Phantomhive! "

"Stop it..."

"You're so full of bullshit!"

Ciel hiccupped, tears finally making their presences known.

'I want to go home. I want to go home..' Ciel ran over and over in his mind, his fingers digging into his panting with tight fists. 'Stop yelling at me. '

Ciel coughed, choking back a sob as he took every insult from Claude. He couldn't raise his voice, he couldn't speak.

**_SLAP_**!

Claude's eyes widen as his head was turned to the side, his glasses falling to the ground.

Ciel's head shot up at the noise, looking to the right at his pigtailed friend.

"Don't you yell at him. " Elizabeth snapped. " You said what was needed to be told and Ciel already told you what was going on. Get the fuck over it and stop yelling at him. He already is upset. "

Ciel sniffled, causing Claude to look at his tear-stained face. His face paled as his eyes widen at Ciel's face. Ciel's eyes were red and wet with tears. The edges of the apples of his cheeks were bright red as well was his little nose. His ears were pressed against his head and he looked ready to break down.

"Oh..oh my god. Ciel, I-I'm.." Claude started. Ciel blinked slowly and looked away, pulling his hoodie further over his head. The teacher walked in before anymore could be said and everyone took their seats. Claude swooped up his glasses and sat down in his seat next to Ciel.

Class passed with no other words from either of the small couple. Ciel stopped crying as soon as the teacher entered the class and wiped his face. He swallowed his tears and kept his head down, looking down at the book, not even shooting Elizabeth or Claude a look. He looked at no one.

As soon as the bell rang, Ciel shot out of his desk, books in hand and was the first one out of the class.

_After School_

Ciel stood at his locker, shuffling through books. He grabbed the ones he required, shoving them into his bag.

"Ciel!" Claude's voice sounded from the other end of the hall. Ciel swallowed, shoving the books he didn't need into his locker, doing a quick check over before slamming the locker shut and power walking to the door. His face was hooded, his ears pressed against his head and his tail curling into a swirl.

As soon as he pressed his hands against the door handle and pushed it open, his eyes shot up, looking in the parking lot. He saw Sebastian's car and Sebastian in it with his thick glasses. Ciel bolted, hearing Claude running after him.

"Ciel! Stop running!" Claude demanded, grabbing his upper arm.

"Get off me." Ciel demanded back, not looking at Claude.

"We need to talk. " Claude said.

"I don't want to talk. "

"But we need to. "

"We can talk tomorrow. "

"Ciel, shut the fuck up and look at me. " Ciel didn't comply and pulled on his arm but Claude had a strong grip on his arm.

"Let me go. " Ciel spat, his eyes glaring under his hood towards his destination. Sebastian had sat up, taken off the sunglasses and was staring at Ciel. Ciel bared his teeth, his eyes watering.

"Let me go!" Ciel yelped, his arm shooting away from Claude's hand. "I don't want to talk to you! We'll talk tomorrow!"

"Don't put off what you can do today till tomorrow, Ciel!" Claude said, turning the Neko around and grabbing his shoulders.

"I have to go, Claude. " Ciel spat.

"Bullshit. Quit it, Ciel. I have to tell you somethings"

"Claude Faustus, let me go right now!" Ciel yelled, feeling tears go down his cheeks. "Let me go!" He shoved his hands into Claude's chest and pushed the taller male from him. Ciel wasn't balanced properly and as he turned around, he tripped, falling in the moist dirt, his pants legs getting covered in mud.

Ciel whimpered, his knees stinging, his arms in front of his head.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Claude said putting a hand on his shoulder. Ciel shot up, bolting forward. Tears poured down his cheeks and he was almost blinded. Suddenly, he ran into a chest and a pair of warm arms. He looked up.

Sebastian looked down at him with a worried look, his sunglasses on top of his head.

"W-we...we need to go.." Ciel gasped, tears blurring his vision. Sebastian nodded, pulling his sunglasses over his face and leading Ciel into his car. He opened the door for him, Ciel getting in. Sebastian shut the door, walking around and getting in on the driver's side.

He started up the car and quickly drove out of the parking lot. Sebastian said nothing. As soon as they were a few miles from the school, Ciel broke down.

He trembled, covering his face with his sleeve covered hands, as he burst into small sobs.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said softly. He pulled into an abandoned parking lot and parked the car. He pulled on Ciel's elbow, pulling the boy over the seats into his arms and on his lap.

He pulled Ciel's head into his chest, letting the Neko wrap his arms around his neck. Ciel sobbed into Sebastian's shoulder, letting all his frustration and his emotions out.

Ciel's legs situated themselves on either side of Sebastian's, pressing his body against Sebastian's. Sebastian said nothing as he rubbed Ciel's back, sometimes massaging the small of his back. He pulled Ciel's hoodie off, placing a few kisses on the cowering ears.

Sebastian pulled one of his hands from Ciel's back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something. He pulled Ciel from his shoulder, locking his dark red wine caring eyes with Ciel's watering sapphire blue ones. Ciel's nose was bright red and his mouth was in a crying pout. Sebastian placed a few kisses on Ciel's forehead before dabbing the handkerchief on Ciel's face.

He dried the tears, catching them as his other hand massaged Ciel's back. Ciel sniffled, letting Sebastian do so.

Ciel swallowed, calming down. It had felt like an hour but it had only been fifteen minutes.

"Hmm~" Sebastian hummed, smiling at Ciel. Ciel averted his eyes, looking away in shame.

He gently pushed Ciel into the passenger seat, pushing his handkerchief in Ciel's hand and petted Ciel's head, pressing his lips against Ciel's forehead. Sebastian leaned back into his seat, taking the car out of park and driving out of the parking lot and drove.

He pulled into a restaurant and went to the drive through. He went up to the microphone, glancing over the menu as he rolled down the window.

"Hello, welcome to Sarah's Yummiest. What would you like?"

"Yes, hello. I'd like a large double bacon cheeseburger, two large M&M chocolate milkshakes, a large fries, a normal bacon cheeseburger and a large chocolate swirl. That'll be it. " Sebastian said. Ciel's eyes widen, staring at Sebastian.

"Alright, that'll be 35.95. Drive on up. " Sebastian glanced at Ciel and smiled, but said nothing.

He drove on up and paid the worker and drove up to the next window to receive food. He got a big bag of food, putting it into Ciel's lap and grabbed the milkshakes, placing them in the cup holders and poking straws into them.

He drove on, pulling into a parking space next to the restaurant. He began unpacking the meal, taking out the burgers and fries, leaving the desert at the bottom. He took the bag, folding it around the cake and placing it under Ciel's seat. He put the large fries in a little cubby between them and handed Ciel the smaller burger.

Ciel sniffed, shoving the handkerchief into his pocket and took the burger. They unraveled their food and chewed down in silence.

When they were both done, Sebastian undid the top of their lids on their milkshakes and dipped a fry in his, handing it to Ciel with a smile. Ciel raised an eyebrow but he popped it into his mouth none the less. He smiled at the taste and he and Sebastian continued eating their fries by dipping them in their shakes.

Sebastian had a long fry in his hand and he dipped half of it into his shake and waved it towards Ciel. Ciel rolled his eyes and bit into it. Sebastian grinned, biting into the other end. Ciel's eyes widen, his cheeks turning red as Sebastian chewed sensually to get closer till Ciel and his noses were touching.

Then he pulled away, smiling evilly. He laughed at Ciel's dumbfounded expression. Ciel smiled, chewing up the rest of the fry and chuckled. They finished up the fries and Sebastian grabbed the desert from under Ciel's seat and unraveled it, handing the boy a plastic fork.

He placed the clear plastic container in Ciel's lap and ruffled Ciel's head as he opened it for him. Ciel smiled at Sebastian, his nose was still red but he looked a lot better.

He felt better too. He dug into the cake, smiling at the good taste. Sebastian turned the car on, pulling out of the restaurant and drove on. He drove through the gates and into the bigger part of the uptown of the city.

Ciel slowly ate the cake as they pulled up to a traffic light. Ciel glanced up, seeing the light red. He cut a piece of the cake off and reached to his left, holding it out on the fork's tinges. Sebastian smirked as him, leaned to the side and opening his mouth. Ciel stretched his arm, pushing the piece of cake into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian closed his mouth as Ciel pulled his fork away, catching the cake. Ciel and Sebastian smiled at each other as the light turned green.

Ciel swallowed slowly, feeling so much better. He smiled at Sebastian, as he continued to eat the cake.

Ciel knew they were going to where he would be working. He felt excited and a bit happier.

Or maybe a whole lot...

* * *

**Fun with the Author!**

**Alrigt! Made this fluffy and bonding as my heart can take it. I was showing some hate on Claude because I really, really detested him, especially with what he did to Alois in Black Butler Season 2 ( No spoilers for you!)**

**Don't worry you Claude fans! All will be forgiven...eventually. Whenever I decide some shit. **

**I'm pissed because my older brother is back again from the beach trip he took and you know how older brother like to beat up their siblings? My bruises just healed too! -_-'**

**Now excuse me while I got make some laxative-filled brownies and make mudballoons to put under his pillow. **

**Leave me some reviews, folks!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	5. Its been a Hell of a Day

**Hello there! Good to see you so soon! I hope you enjoyed the last long butt chapter because this one is almost just as long! Okay, not really, it's reall only 8,018 words, not counting my notes of course. **

**Alright, we meet Ciel's employer, some drama and other things. I hope you enjoy this chapter and you leave me a review!**

***takes a bite out of a cookie***

**Ciel: *~glares~***

**Sebastian: Tea, My Lord?**

**I have got to fix that damn canon portal. I hate it when you guys randomly jump into a chapter!**

**Sebastian: That's why we do it. **

**Screw you, Sebby. **

**Anyway, I love you guys and Thank You for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoy my work and I hope to see your lovely faces in the next fluffed up chapter!**

**Leave a review, my lovely kittens!**

* * *

Ciel swallowed nervously as he got out of the car, Sebastian instantly by his side. Sebastian wrapped an arm around him protectively, leading him inside a large building.

It wasn't so much as large. It looked like a studio of sorts but was very modern and stylish. It was kind of mediumish compared to the large buildings of the city. Ciel winced at the loudness and sirens all around him, his ears aching.

His school bag beated against his hip, reminding him of the books in there that needed to be done. Ciel squeaked as they approached the building. To say he was scared was an understatement, he was terrified. To say he was nervous, well, triple nervous and add a hundred and Ciel would rather be on a sky scraper, going bungee jumping.

Scratch that, he'd rather go sky diving in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. With no parachute.

Sebastian opened the door and pulled Ciel through, though Ciel was dragging his feet. Ciel's tail swirled and swished across the air like an angry fly swatter, trying to catch a fly.

Sebastian must've seen Ciel's face or could read his body language pretty well because as they walked into an elevator that was pretty much a mirror room, he gave Ciel's shoulder a comforting squeeze before leaning over and whispering softly in his ear;

"I've known her for a long time. She's a sweetheart and she's really nice, especially kids and teens, more with Nekos especially. Keep in mind though, she has a temper and she can snap. You have to remember, kitten, she's a professional. She may act like this is all fun and games one moment and act cold-hearted and moody the next but that's part of the job. To get things done and done right. "

Ciel nodded, swallowing his nervous lump. Instead, he swallowed his bravery and shuffled his feet closer to Sebastian, his collar around his neck jiggling a bit.

"Ciel, don't be nervous. She won't hit you. The most she'll do to you is hit you with a newspaper, magazine or her plastic megaphone. Trust me, she'll let you off in the shallow water. " Sebastian said, giving Ciel a pat on the back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ciel questioned, wondering how long this elevator ride would take.

"It means you probably won't deal with her when she's red-faced and ready to snap someone's neck. She probably won't even yell at you. " Sebastian said, sighing.

"I hope not..." Ciel said softly.

"Hm? You hope not what?" Sebastian asked, glancing down at the shorter teen.

"I hope she doesn't yell at me. " Ciel said softly, looking away. He glanced at himself in the mirrors of the elevator.

"Why?" Sebastian pressed further.

"I don't like it when people yell, especially when its directed to me or about me. " Ciel said quietly, his ears twitching. They twitched again at the sound of the ding.

The elevator doors slide open and Ciel glanced at the number floor they were on.

'Fifth floor?! Long ride. ' Ciel thought.

"No! No! No! You are posing all wrong! I want sexy but innocent! Make it look innocent! " A female voice shouted. Ciel winced but Sebastian pushed him through it.

"Oi!" Sebastian called out. He led Ciel through jungles of wires, outfits on rackets, busy bee type of people and even just a few crying people. Sebastian stopped, causing Ciel to stumble but he caught himself.

They were in the heart of the storm. In front of them was a mini set, such as for mini movies or magazine covers. A girl sitting in a wooden director's chair that was the color of wine turned around, looking at Sebastian

"Ah! Sebby! So good to see you again! Hold on. No! Wrong again! I want innocent. What part of that do you not understand? Get the makeup artist in here! " she jumped off the chair, walking over to Sebastian and Ciel.

"DAMN IT, I SAID TO PUT THAT THING AWAY, SHAWN! PUT IT AWAY!" She shouted, her face turning bright red making Ciel shrink back behind Sebastian.

She stopped in front of Sebastian, clapping her hands together.

"Afternoon. " She greeted.

"Afternoon. "

"So...um..where is the newbie kitten you were speaking so fondly of?" She asked, her voice hard and cracking.

"Right here..." Sebastian took Ciel by his forearm, dragging him out from behind him into the middle of the adults. Sebastian yanked back his hood, his ears wiggling around the sounds of work.

Ciel looked up at the woman with wide, scared sapphire eyes.

She was taller than Ciel by a foot, more or less up to Sebastian's shoulder. She had long ebony black hair that was tied in a pony tail at the top of her head while three small locks swung around her face, two on in front of her ears and one near her nose. Her face was heart-shaped and her skin was a little tanned but almost just as pale as Sebastian.

Her eyelashes were full and she wore a black light eye liner. Her eyes were the same wine red as Sebastian, if not brighter than his. She wore a white jacket and a purple shirt underneath and white jeans with splashes of black, starting from the bottoms and coming to her knees before becoming white. Her shoes were normal black and white converses.

Her eyes ate him up, her arms crossed and her face red with the heat or the anger expressed from just a moment ago. That slowly faded and her entire face light up like the Fourth of July.

"Oh my goodness! You are the kitten Sebby's been talking about?! You have to be!" She said, her face cooling from the heat and her smile so wide and happy, Ciel almost felt better.

"Y-yes. I-I'm Ciel Phantomhive. " Ciel squeaked out. She smiled that much more.

"You are just...so...so.." She paused, thinking of the word. " Refreshing! You are just so cute and the sweetest looking Neko I've seen in a long time!"

"How rude of me! I am Amelia Michaelis. I'm the owner of this somewhat fine establishment. " She said, sticking out her hand to Ciel. Ciel's big blue eyes widen and he shook her hand slowly, glancing at Sebastian.

"He probably didn't tell you jack diddle about me, eh? I'm Sebby's sister. " Amelia laughed.

Ciel's head cocked to the side, his ears following. She giggled at Ciel's face as he turned to Sebastian.

"You didn't tell me she was your sister!" Ciel said, pouting.

"I was kind of hoping she wouldn't tell you either..." Sebastian said, putting his hand over his eyes.

"Eh?"

"Don't fret too much kid. Sebby's a bastard and is somewhat ashamed of me. " Amelia laughed. "I'm a fashion designer and a photographer. One of the best in the business, mind you. I keep models on the cover of magazines for months of end before the public finally gets over their beauty I make them to be. " Amelia giggled, expanding the drama.

"Oh..." Ciel said softly, a smile creeping on his face.

"I also do a bit advertising. " She snickered, winking at Sebastian who just rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Advertising?" Ciel questioned, raising an eyebrow. Amelia nodded, putting her hands in her back pockets.

"That's right. You see, Sebastian here owns the company our dad has given him. I ,on the other hand, didn't feel like working under my big brother so I got my own business. Of course, in beginning, Sebastian didn't know jack diddle about the business world so I helped him with that. I advertised, putting some of his market on my market. I also did a little undercover work. "

"Oh...so you gave him a push?" Ciel asked, smiling lightly. He liked Amelia.

Amelia laughed. "Yeah, you could say that. Now, why don't you two come with me to my office? Ciel, you have a contract to sign and Sebastian, you owe me some money. " Sebastian groaned and Ciel nodded, his tail wagging as he followed Amelia with his hand around Sebastian's hand, almost dragging him.

They went through a few doors before they reached an uncluttered, carpeted, bland hallway. At the end was a door with a key card scanner. Amelia brought a card, pressing it against the scanner.

It beeped and the doors slide open. Ciel and Sebastian quickly followed her. They were now in a shiny, clean place. The floors were marble and stone, perfectly clean, looking almost freshly waxed.

"Ciel, come over to me. I'd like to talk and walk with ya. " Amelia called behind her. Ciel's finger s drifted from Sebastian and he jogged up to Amelia.

"You see, Ciel. This is not only a photography studio, it's also a hotel. " Amelia explained. "Of course, yours truly owns this thing but it mainly for Michaelis marketing. Everything here is high-grade Michaelis merchandise from the marble floors we're walking on to the crystal chandlers lighting our ways. " Amelia said, being a bit dramatic as she did so.

"That area we were in not long ago is only accessed through a key card that I must give to you personally to get in. I take my photography business VERY seriously and can't have guests coming in while I'm trying to make money, complaining that they were dissed by one of the staff. "

"Of course, my models, my photographers, my staff, all stay and live here along with their families. It's a bigger place than you think, Ciel. " Amelia giggled. They drifted to a set of elevators and Amelia pressed the button to go down.

"Do I have to stay here too?" Ciel asked quietly as they waited for the elevator.

Amelia smiled, shaking her head slowly.

"No, I let my staff and all them stay here on a discount. You, on the other hand, are under aged and need adult supervision. Of course, I have models your age but their parents work here. Sebastian is the reason you can work here under me. " Amelia said softly.

"Of course, you're allowed to rent a room here ,as long as Sebastian gives you permission, and have full access to the hotel's restaurant and buffet during your break hours. " Amelia said, petting Ciel's head.

"Speaking of Sebastian..." Ciel said, looking around.

"Where is he?"

Amelia's hand froze on Ciel's head and shot itself away. Ciel looked up at her. She was staring in the direction of the middle of the hotel, her face pale and her eyes wide.

"What's wrong, do you see him?" Ciel asked, turning his head. Amelia covered his eyes with her soft hands, letting a low growl escape her lips.

"No...there's a problem. Ciel, Hun." Amelia said as the elevator opened. She pushed Ciel inside, putting her foot in the door and pressing a button on the bottom floor.

"When you get to this floor, go straight down the hall. On the third corridor you pass, go to the left. You'll see a big wooden door there. Here. " She said, handing him her card.

"Use that to get in and wait for Sebastian and me in there. Don't talk to the staff if you happen to see any. I mean that, don't talk to the , don't look at them, don't even squeak." Amelia said with a warning in her voice.

"You watch Doctor Who, right?" Ciel nodded. "When you here the drums on the door, open it. That'll be us. Ill be back. " Amelia said, taking her foot away. Ciel squeaked as the doors automatically shut.

Ciel whimpered, his ears pressing down behind and against his skull, his tail going low to the ground. Ciel pulled up on his hoodie, pulling it over his face again. He sighed, taking a deep breath, breathing out every last of confidence and inhaling his fear and his worries.

The doors slide open with a ding and Ciel shuffled through, his small fingers wrapping around the key card like it was the precious thing in the world.

'Go straight down the hall. ' Amelia's words echoed through his mind as he shuffled on the carpeted floors.

'Third corridor, go to your left. ' Ciel swallowed, the hallway oddly silent. Too quiet for his comfort. His tail hung low and his ears were straining to hear other things besides his own breathing, his heart beat pounding in his ears, and the shuffle of his feet across the purplish blue carpeted floors.

A sound banged through the hallway, causing Ciel to squeal like a scared kitten. His tail puffed, his eyes wide as he searched for the source of the loud sound.

Suddenly, he squeaked this time, cold hair blowing down on his head. He looked up, wincing. It was the air conditioner turning on. Ciel sighed, feeling stupid now.

He finally made it to the door, pausing in front of it. Simple dark brown door but also elegant. On the wall next to it was the key scanner and almost too high for Ciel to reach was a peep-hole. Ciel grazed the key card over the door, hearing a click as he pulled it away.

Ciel wrapped his small hand around the door knob, giving it a strong push. Ciel's ears twitched as he stumbled into the office. It was medium-sized, very nice and expensive looking. Ciel noticed three leather chairs in front of a desk where a large spinning leather chair sat behind. Someone swirled the chair around, looking at Ciel.

Who squeaked. Of course.

It was an exact clone or copy of Sebastian. Expect with the brown eyes and he looked shorter. That's the only difference Ciel could tell. He stood there, his hand on the door, standing in the doorway, gawking like an idiot.

"Can I help you, young man?" Definitely not Sebastian. This man's voice was gruff but lighter than Sebastian's thick as honey and smooth like butter voice.

"A-Aie..." Ciel squeaked, his shyness hitting him in the throat like a brick.

"Hello?" The man questioned again, obviously annoyed by Ciel's presence.

"I-Isn't...Isn't this A-Amelia M-Michaelis's o-o-office?" Ciel stuttered out, his face and eyes hiding behind his hoodie.

"Yeah. She's not free at the moment, she's busy working. Can I take a message for her?" Ciel shook his head rapidly.

"N-No...s-she told m-me to come here t-to wait for her. " Ciel said slowly, his feet glued to their spot.

"I see. Well, I'm waiting for her, too. We can wait together. The name's Simon. Yours?"

"C-Ciel. " Ciel said, his breathing speeding up.

"Nice to meet ya kid. Just sit down, don't stand there. " Simon scoffed at him, swirling around in the chair. Ciel nodded rapidly, shutting the door behind him and sitting in the middle of the three chairs.

"So, Ciel..." Simon said, stopping his swirling. "What did she send you down here for?"

"U-Umm...s-she wants me to sign a contract with her. " Ciel said shyly.

"For what?" Simon pressed on.

"I-I...uh...I think for some photos...to help with her clothes...I'm not too sure. I don't really remember. " Ciel answered quietly, his tail twitching under the seat.

"You're a Neko, right?" Ciel gave a curt nod as an answer. "You know, you should take that hood off, it's fall for Christ's sake. " Ciel shook his head slowly, pulling his hood over his face more. His legs drew up to his chest, shrugging his bag off the side of chair.

"I-I like my hoodie. " Ciel said softly.

"Yeah, you'll like it a lot when you have a heat stroke. " Simon scoffed. Ciel shrugged, his fingers ghosting the edges of the hoodie.

Knock knock knock knock.

Ciel almost fell out of his chair. He jumped up, going over to the door, opening it.

"Sorry that took so long, Ciel. Sebby got in a fight with-" Amelia said, stopping short when she saw Simon sitting there in her chair.

"Amelia, move it. " Sebastian's voice from the hallway. Ciel's tail wagged faster, hearing the older man's voice.

"Ciel, here. " Amelia said, rocketing across the room and pushing a box in Ciel's hands and shoving the teen out of the room.

"Help Sebastian with his cut, I got something to take here. Be right back!" Amelia said, shutting the door. Ciel stumbled, falling into a chest, sending them both into the ground. Ciel whimpered as he looked up slowly, clutching the box Amelia shoved in his arms.

"What happened?" Ciel gasped, seeing a bleeding cut on Sebastian's temple and his lip was busted.

"Sort of got into a fight with one of my old colleagues. Nothing serious. "Sebastian said, pulling the boy up a bit onto his knees.

"Nothing serious? It looks serious to me!" Ciel pouted. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Ciel looked down at the box, realizing it was a first aid kit. He opened it slowly, shifting through it. He pulled out a small tissue, dabbing it against his tongue, putting his hand on Sebastian's thigh, leaning up to touch the wound.

"It might hurt a little. " Ciel said quietly, reaching for the bleeding scrap. Sebastian leaned forward, so Ciel didn't have to lean so far. Ciel dabbed it slowly, Sebastian hissing a bit at the sting. Ciel got the blood off and looked through the kit.

He pulled out a little bottle of Neosporin and looked up at Sebastian.

" Are you allergic to Neosporin?" Ciel asked quietly. The corner of Sebastian's lip turned up a bit and he shook his head. Ciel unscrewed the cap, giving it a light squeeze on his finger. He leaned up some, brushing it over the wound. Sebastian hissed again but said nothing.

Ciel dug around some more after putting the Neosporin away and found a plain band-aid. He unwrapped it, leaning up and putting it on Sebastian's temple. Ciel then did something Sebastian wasn't expecting.

He shuffled closer to Sebastian, leaning upward and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's head and give Sebastian's wound a small kiss before sitting back down.

Sebastian stared at Ciel with slight widen eyes while Ciel just kept his head down, putting the things away and crushing the trash and putting it in his pocket.

"Where'd you learn to do first aid?" Sebastian suddenly asked. He jumped slightly, feeling another small cloth but this time against his lip. Ciel rolled his eyes, letting out a small sigh.

"My mom and dad fight a lot. I don't mean like they beat each other, but accidents happen and one of them gets hurt. Normally the other storms away and I have to do something. With Claude getting into fights a lot lately and Elizabeth on the fencing team, I had to take the First Aid class when they asked. " Ciel shrugged slowly.

"Your parents...they always fight?" Ciel shook his head.

"They sometimes would act like heaven on earth. They'd smile, hug each other, kiss each other, act like newlyweds. Of course, when I go to bed, that all changes immediately. " Ciel said softly.

"They placed a show so you wouldn't worry. " Sebastian put in. Ciel sighed again.

"I suppose so. They break stuff when they're angry. "

"Really?"

" I went to the hospital two months ago because my mom accidentally threw a vase in my face. " Ciel jumped, his wrists snatched and pulled down. His eyes widen as he looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"What?" Sebastian breathed, his eyes wide.

"I came home l-late and she and my dad were screaming...she didn't know I was behind her when I came through the door...she didn't mean it. " Ciel said, breathing harshly.

"Are you sure? Ciel, oh my god. " Sebastian said, clearly looking startled by the new information.

"I only got one stitch. No big deal. " Ciel shrugged. Sebastian pulled his hood back, exposing Ciel to the world.

"Where. Show me. " Sebastian demanded.

"Right...here..." Ciel said, pointing to the edge of his eyebrow. Sebastian glanced over it, expecting a scar. Nothing showed there was ever anything there. Sebastian kissed the place where it had been and kissed Ciel's forehead, pulling the teen into a tight hug.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel squeaked, startled by the sudden action.

"You're a good boy, Ciel...a good kid. " Sebastian breathed, petting Ciel's hair. Ciel's ears twitched in confusion but he really enjoyed the hug.

"I'm not a kid. " Ciel said, pulling away, pouting. Sebastian laughed, standing up. He helped Ciel to his feet and stole the key card from Ciel's hoody pocket. He swiped it across the scanner and opened the door, obviously tired of waiting.

"G-Get out!" Amelia strained out, pulling on Simon's arm. Ciel pulled his hoody up at he entered the room and stood next to Sebastian.

"No!" Simon grunted, his feet keeping planted to the ground.

"Sebastian's here and he'll beat your ass for even showing your face!" A,Elia whined out.

"I'm about to beat his ass now!" Sebastian shouted, making Ciel wince. "What the hell are you doing here, Simon?!"

"I have no business with you, old man. " Simon snarled. Ciel silently wondered how old was Sebastian. He'd have to remember to ask him later.

"From what I remembered, you have no business with her either. I thought I told you to leave our lives. " Sebastian snarled, his hands slamming on the desk. Ciel winced, backing up.

"Look, I fucked up. I know that. But I have something that can make it all better. " Simon grunted, yanking his arm from Amelia.

"Oh really. Prove it, Smokey. " Sebastian snapped, crossing his arms.

"Hey, don't go around calling me names! I've seen you smoking cigarettes! Get the fuck off my back!" Simon snapped back. He grabbed his bag from under the desk, tossing it on the table.

He unzipped it, pulling out a bundle of rolled up parchments.

"I got them back. I gave the money back and I got them back. " Simon sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Even these. " Simon pulled out small chest and handed it to Sebastian.

Sebastian laid it on the desk, opening it. His eyes scanning over everything. He nodded slowly.

"Look, I fucked up. I'm young, I have a right to be stupid. I know what I did was wrong and I fixed it. Can we all get along now and can I have my old job back?" Simon asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sebastian groaned as Amelia's smile. She jumped over and hugged Simon.

"You did right this time, little bro. " Amelia giggled.

"Fine. " Sebastian bit out. I'll forgive you for this but I'm keeping my eye on you. Fuck up again and I'll be sure to make sure that you'll never work in this part of town ever again. " Sebastian said with a snarl.

"Alright. " Simon sighed.

"And I'm still going to kick your ass again. " Sebastian said with a glare.

"Damn. "Simon sighed.

"Alright Simmy! I'll take you by your house later. Here. " Amelia picked up one of the chairs pushing it in one of the corners. "Sit here, I got business to do before we go. "

Simon nodded, sitting himself down.

"Ciel?" Sebastian said, glancing behind him. Ciel was sitting against the door, his head covered by his hood and his tail was in between his legs and he was messing with it. He looked kind of out it, his head against the door.

"Ciel. " Sebastian said, shaking the teen. Ciel twitched, his hooded head facing Sebastian. He put his hands in his hoody, doing something before standing.

"Let's get this done so we can go home. "Sebastian said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He seated Ciel in a chair and himself in the other while Amelia sat herself down in the big swirly chair.

Sebastian reached over, yanking Ciel's hood down. Simon leaned forward, looking at Ciel with misty eyes.

"Damn..."'Simon breathed. Sebastian shot him a dark glare.

"Alright Ciel. You read the contract right?" Ciel nodded. "Was everything to your liking?" Ciel paused, pressing his lips together before shaking his head.

"I didn't like the days...I have school and its really...it's really my top priority. I can't mix work and school together or I'd...never really get...any free time. " Ciel said quietly, his thumbs swirling in his lap.

"I see. So you think you have too many work days, right?" Ciel nodded.

"Could I...could I work every other day, perhaps? L-like I work one day then the next I don't and the day after I do?" Amelia looked amused and she mulled it over a moment.

"I think you may have something here. You're a teenager. You have school. I can't ask you to fit school around my work schedule, I have to fit my work schedule around your school. I agree to that. Is working tomorrow fine with you?" Ciel nodded enthusiastically, smiling lightly. Amelia couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright, is that everything?" Amelia asked, pulling her laptop out of her desk and typing something.

"Y-yeah...I think. " Ciel said, nodding.

"Okay, just give me a moment..." Amelia said, continuing her typing. She pressed a button and Ciel squeaked at the sudden loud noise of things being printed.

Amelia stood up, walking behind a corner into the part of the office Ciel hadn't been through. She came back with two already stapled small booklets of paper. She handed one to Ciel, setting the other by her computer.

"Alright, scan through that and tell me if you disagree with anything. " Amelia ordered. Ciel nodded, looking over it.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Ciel nodded again, closing it.

"Everything good? " Amelia asked.

"Y-yeah. " Ciel answered, nodding. Amelia picked up a fountain pen from her little mug of pens, handing it to Ciel.

"Okay buddy. Sign here in cursive writing and sign under here in print. " Amelia said, as she had flipped to the last page of both booklets. Ciel nodded, signing both of them as he was told.

"Alright Sebastian, your turn. " Amelia said, handing him the fountain pen. Sebastian sighed, leaning closer and signing the paper. Finally, Amelia did the same and she smiled brightly as she stood up.

"Okay! Simon, you're the witness whether you like it or not." Amelia said. "You take this copy of the contract. " Ciel nodded, taking one of them from her and stuffing it carefully in his bag.

"U-uh.." Ciel said, glancing to the side.

"What's the matter, Ciel? Already having second thoughts?" Amelia asked. Ciel shook his head before sighing and nodding.

"W-won't...my classmates r-recognize me in those...clothes and...you know..start asking questions?" Amelia blinked as did Sebastian. Obviously, they had not thought that about the fact that Ciel still went to school on the other part of town. Those magazines went everywhere and one or more would definitely be at Ciel's school.

"That is a problem. How about this? I'll sleep on this and we'll see what I come up with when I see you tomorrow?" Amelia said. Ciel nodded slowly, agreeing with her.

"Alright then!" Amelia said, clapping her hands on the desk as she stood up.

"It's been a pleasure, Ciel. I'll have something new and fresh for you tomorrow!" Amelia said. Ciel stood up, shaking her hand as he stood.

"Amelia, don't you need his sizes?" Simon suddenly shot in. "If he's doing what I think he's doing, wont you need to measure him?" Amelia covered her mouth with her hand and looked deep in thought.

"He's right. I have to make sure my clothes for you are perfectly fitted! Sebastian, Simon, get out. "Amelia said with a smile, clapping her hands together loudly.

"What, why?" Sebastian demanded.

"He needs to strip. And I do believe this boy is so shy, he hasn't even looked me in the eye since we met. I don't think he'll want to be in the same room with three other people when he's getting measured!" Amelia said, shooting Sebastian a motherly looking glare.

"What makes you think he'll want to be bare in the same room with you?" Simon pursed, glaring at her, standing from his seat.

"Honestly! I've had to spray and wash our little cousin bare butt for three hours because he stuck the dog's crap all over him and shot sprayed by a skunk right after! I'm a mother, Simon. I've already seen what this kid may have. It's no surprise. " Amelia huffed, crossing her arms.

"Now shoo!" Amelia ordered, successfully pushing Simon and Sebastian out of her office.

"Okay, Ciel dear. I need you to strip for me. " Amelia said, taking out a tape measure and a pen and pad.

"D-do I have to?" Ciel squeaked out. Amelia sighed, nodding. Ciel actually groaned in annoyance. He unzipped his hoodie, tossing it on the chair. Amelia's eyebrows raised a bit at his choice of clothes but she said nothing. Ciel pulled off the white shirt, his bare chest pale and certainly skinny. He had no stomach and no abs. You could see his rib age

Amelia let out a whistle.

"Damn, I'd kill to have you hip bones, kid!" Amelia noted. Ciel blushed, rolling his eyes.

"And Sebastian said you ate a lot of sweets!" Amelia continued.

"I do...I just don't gain much weight. " Ciel answered softly. " My parents don't really let me eat sweets often but you could say Sebastian's been spoiling me. "

Amelia smiled at the glazed smile of Ciel's face. He was so cute!

Ciel slowly untied his shoes, slipping them off his feet. He unbuckled his belt, then turned around to undo his pants.

"Alright!" She said, as his pants dropped. "Goodness, it's almost like you were strip teasing!" She laughed, waving her red face. "Cute boxers for a cute boy!"

Ciel was wearing a pair of boxers that had stuffed animals on them. Ciel blushed, picking up his pants and putting them on the chair.

"Okay, Hun. Lets get this over with quickly before Sebastian decides he's going to break the door down. " Amelia laughed and Ciel chuckled lightly.

"We'll work our way around. " She said, taking her measuring tape. She measured Ciel's ear, his head, his neck line.

"You're almost like a child. " Amelia noted suddenly. Ciel scowled at that, shooting a weak glare. Amelia just rolled her eyes at the pathetic glare.

Amelia measured his shoulders, his biceps, the length of his arms, and finger lengths.

"Not a child. " Amelia said, out of nowhere. "More of a doll. You're staying so still. I know even the calmest of teen would at least fidget. "

"W-w...do you...want me to fidget?" Ciel asked, raising his arms as she began to measure his abdomen.

"No way. Just stay like you are. It makes this go by faster. And makes my job easier. " Amelia said, writing his measurement down. She measured his hips, her eyebrows raising.

"Got to be careful not to cut myself on those. Damn. " She said, giggling. Ciel rolled his eyes at her teasings.

"Seems your hips curve as they meet your middle. You're a curvy kid. " Amelia said.

"Curve? Like inward?" Ciel asked quietly. Amelia shook her head.

"Outward. You have girl hips almost. " Ciel's face exploded in color and he scowled again. "Don't give me that look. Most Nekos such as yourself end up having these sort of hips. They certainly catch glances if you know what I mean. " she winked and grinned.

Ciel paused, looking confused but said nothing.

Amelia stood up, cracking her back after she measured his feet, curvy legs, and tail.

"Alright kiddo. Put your clothes back on. We're good. Fabulous job. Of course, every two months we'll have to repeat this. " Ciel looked at her confused. Then he realized why and nodded.

He got back into his clothes and as he was tying his shoes, Amelia let Sebastian and Simon back in.

Of course, when Simon got in, Amelia said something about the recently made cut on his cheek.

"Sebastian!" Amelia snapped, turning to the taller man.

"He was asking for it!" Sebastian said.

"Bull shit!" Simon groveled. There was thin trace of blood going down his cheek.

Ciel let out a small gasp, picking up the first aid kit he let on Amelia's desk and opened it. He picked it up, standing on the chair closest to Simon and began dabbing on it with a clean little rag from the box.

Sebastian, Simon and Amelia all looked at Ciel, their words caught in their throats.

Finally, Amelia burst out laughing as Ciel dabbed a little Neosporin on the cut before finally putting everything away. Ciel shot her a weird look and rolled his eyes when she fell on the floor.

Simon was blushing and smirking triumphantly at Sebastian who began looming over Simon like he was about to kill the man.

"Alright! I'm fine!" Amelia giggled, getting up. Amelia went over to Ciel, hugging him tight.

"You are just so cute and caring! I wish my son will turn out like you!" Amelia said, giggling.

"Alright, we better get going. " Sebastian said, waving his hands.

"Hm, alright. " Amelia said, clearly unamused. "Ciel, I want you to eat a lot of Sebby's yummy food when you go home, okay? Your curves are beautiful and I think I know where all that fat is going!"

"Hm?" Ciel said as he freed himself from Amelia's grasp.

"They're going to those hips and thighs of yours! Even your butt in curved! It's just so...Damn!" Amelia laughed. Simon and Sebastian glanced at Ciel before they locked eyes with each other. You could almost see the anger line in between the two.

"Can we go home now?" Ciel sighed out, his ears drooping and his head getting covered by the hoody. He was tired and he still had homework to do. A good bit of it too.

"Of course, Ciel. Grab your bag and we'll go. " Sebastian said, stopping his glare fest with Simon.

"He lives with you?" Simon questioned with a mangled glare and a frown gracing his features. Ciel took note that with closer inspection, he looked like a younger Sebastian.

"Yes, he does. His parents aren't fit to take care of him. " Sebastian said, his glare cutting deep into the look-alike's eyes. "So I am. "

"You better be careful old man. Don't want you behind bars. " Simon said, his voice turning threatening and low, sounding similar to Sebastian's own smooth voice.

Ciel picked up his bag, slinging it over his head. His blue sapphire eyes watched the scene unfold and he bit his lip, holding back his words.

"Keep up with that attitude and I won't be alone in that cell. " Sebastian gruffed out. His hands twitched, clenching and unclenching in strong fists. Ciel could tell he was about to do some serious damage on the younger's face.

Ciel swallowed nervously, feeling the sudden tension rising in the air. Amelia said nothing to either of them which surprised Ciel greatly. He expected her to step forward and stop the glaring contest but she did nothing. Ciel glanced at her and she was looking at him. Ciel knew instantly what she was doing.

She was waiting for Ciel to do it instead. Ciel had to be the one to step forward and drag Sebastian out of the office so he could go home and eat and do his homework.

But Ciel couldn't do it. He looked away, his fear stepping over his bravery like a blanket. He did nothing, said nothing, and stared at the floor.

"You better watch your back, old man. Times are coming for a new boss. " Simon sneered suddenly.

"Oh really? I highly doubt that, youngen'." Sebastian teased, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose with a grin. "After all, I graduated with flying colors. And what did you graduate with?"

"Take that back, you old piece of shit." Simon snarled, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Why take back the truth?" Sebastian smirked, his hand moving from his face to his pocket. "You can't avoid it. "

"I'm taking classes!"

"And how well are you going to pass them?" Sebastian demanded, his voice turning darker, his trademark grin fleeing his face to another land, transforming in a frown that did not suit that face at all.

"I'm working on it!" Simon snapped back.

"Are you really? Or are you lying?" Sebastian continued his demands. "Because last time I saw you, you were screaming up and down my driveway for forgiveness with a two-liter bottle of vodka in your hand and your boxes on my car!"

"I WAS DRUNK!" Simon exploded. His face turned bright red and his face contracted in rage. Sebastian's face kept calm and cool but his voice matched Simon's.

"I COULDN'T TELL!" Sebastian replied, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Aiiiiiieeee..." Ciel squeaked, shrinking back at the sound of Sebastian's voice. He heard Amelia's sigh of disappointment and he winced. Ciel's fingers traced the bottom of his hoody, his body trembling.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Simon shouted back.

"YOU NEED HELP!" Sebastian snarled, his voice echoing off the walls. Ciel feared the day that man would explode like Simon did.

"AND YOU NEED TO FUCKING TRUST ME!"

"HOW CAN I?! YOU SOLD COMPANY BLUEPRINTS AND A FAMILY HEIRLOOM FOR A QUICK BUCK!"

Ciel shrank back more. His heart pounded in his ears, blood rushing to his cheeks. He hated this. He hated yelling. He knew he couldn't escape people yelling but...he could escape this room. Ciel brushed past Sebastian, brushing his arm against Sebastian and walking briskly out the door, his body trembling.

Ciel briskly walked down the halls, his face and eyes covered by his hoody. Maybe he'd be lucky and Sebastian would follow him? That was an unlikely chance. He scoffed at his own dimness and scolded the inner coward within him. He could've urged Sebastian to walk away when they weren't saying anything!

He could've stopped it all but he didn't. All because he was afraid. Ciel hiccupped, sniffling a bit as he rounded a corner. He squeaked, bumping into somebody and falling on the floor. He blinked, looking up.

"Well...hehehehehehehe...what do we have here?" It was a silver-haired man whose hair covered his eyes and scars all over his face. His nails were painted black and extremely long. He wore long black flowly robs and his hair was braided in random places and traveling behind him.

His grin was pure crazy and smelt of insanity.

"Where's the fire, lad? Going somewhere?" The man asked, his hands switching, holding a broom and dustpan.

"Away from here. " Ciel answered softly, sitting up and standing up properly, brushing off his clothes a bit before walking past the stranger.

He let out a mew of surprise as he was pulled back by his bicep.

"Now, now. Don't be so rude, child. Didn't your mother teach you anything?" The man tsked. "What's your name, kid?"

"...Ciel. " He answered softly, now facing the older man.

"Ah, French name. It means 'Sky', correct?" Ciel raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

"Well, Ciel. My name is...well...everyone call me Undertaker so much I forgot my real name!" The Undertaker bellowed in a laugh, his face contracted in his laugh and his head thrown back.

"N-Nice...to meet you. " Ciel said softly, shaking hands with the odd man, failing to give him a weird look.

"Now... What's the matter with you?" The Undertake asked, leaning on his broom.

"N-nothing. I'm fine.." Ciel answered quietly, his hoody blocking his face. The Undertaker scoffed at the answer and pulled the hood back. Ciel gasped and covered his face, wiping it.

"Crying, eh? It's a better idea to cry when you're alone, kid. Not in public. " Ciel shot him a failed glare and sighed.

"I was looking for the bathroom. " Ciel said, his voice turning a pitch softer.

"No you weren't. You were running from whatever made you cry and was hoping to find a good corner to wait for your ride. Am I right, or am I right?" The Undertaker said, smiling at Ciel's scowling face. Ciel wiped his face again, shooting an odd look at the Undertaker, his ears twitching away.

"Hmph. " Ciel said, not denying nor accepting the words.

"I'm so right. " The Undertaker laughed. "Anyway, kid. You can't go through this world crying your heart out whenever something goes wrong. You got stand up and face it. " Ciel's glare was stronger now and a frown graced his face.

"Something didnt go wrong, thanks. " Ciel replied snarky. " I just got upset over something stupid. "

"Oh, what's that? I'm curious. " The Undertaker giggled, leaning in close.

"None of your business! And for your information, I'm not a kid! I'm a freaking teenager!" Ciel snapped, his voice sharper than a knife. He was just so angry for some reason. And the Undertake laughing again wasn't helping his emotions.

"Alright, calm your kitty genetics down. Now. Here. " The Undertaker slipped a bag of something from his robes, opening it, taking one of its contents out and showing it to Ciel.

"What are those? " Ciel demanded.

"Biscuits. Have one. " The Undertaker said. Ciel looked up at him, seeing a bone shaped biscuit in his mouth.

"Those are dog biscuits. " Ciel pointed out flatly.

"That's what you think. " The Undertaker scoffed. Ciel crossed his arms, glaring at the man, his body turning to the side. He glanced at the Undertaker then at the bag, his stomach rumbling. He finally gave in and reached his hand inside the bag.

He pulled a biscuit out, sniffing it before taking a little in his mouth and biting into it. He was shocked to find they were actually graham crackers!

"Huh. " Ciel said, chewing slowly. "I was wrong. "

"Yepperz. It's good, eh?" Ciel nodded, his ears going back and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. " Ciel said softly, his tail leveling with the floor and his ears going back. " I shouldn't of gotten so angry and snapped at you. I'm sorry. "

"Eh, don't fret over it, my pet. No harm, no foul. Keep that in mind, my boy. " The Undertaker said. "Teens your age get cranky when they're hungry and I could tell you were peckish when you were on the floor. " The Undertaker laughed.

"I was a little. "Ciel admitted. "Um..."

"Hm?" The Undertaker hummed out, taking another biscuit in his mouth.

"C-Could...you not tell...anyone t-that you saw me crying?" Ciel asked softly. The Undertaker laughed loudly, nodding his head.

"Eh...I'll keep it between me and you. If you saw me crying, I wouldn't want you telling anyone either. " The Undertaker said, patting his head. Ciel gave a small smile and the Undertaker gave him another biscuit as he was finishing up the first one.

"Ciel!" Ciel squeaked and jumped in surprised as Sebastian's voice sounded from behind him. He turned around, Sebastian standing there looking...well...ruffled.

"There you are. I was worried when you ran out of the room. You okay?" Sebastian asked, walking closer to the teen, petting his unhiding head.

"Um...yeah...fine...I...I..felt sick and...didn't want to get sick in front of everyone. I feel better now..." Ciel said, his voice squeaking, trying to act startled to mask the fact his voice was giving his lie away.

"I see. " Sebastian said softly. He looked behind Ciel at Undertaker and groaned.

"Hehehehehehehe he, hello Mr. Michaelis! Is this Neko yours?" The undertaker laughed out.

"I'm his guardian so I suppose you can say that..." Sebastian sighed out.

"He's a cutie pie. " The Undertaker snickered. "Keep your leash on him, Mr. Michaelis. He ran right into me. And also keep him close. Who knows who's claws will sink into that little pure thing. "

"Good day, Ciel. See you around. Good day to you also, Mr. Michaelis!" The Undertaker said as he drifted by the duo, giggling all the way. Ciel slowly took another bite of his cracker, glancing at the Undertaker with curious eyes.

"Oh, Lord..." Sebastian sighed, pressing his finger tips to his face. Ciel didn't say anything, just looked at him and took another bite of his cracker,chewing slowly.

"Ciel, lets go. It's been a Hell of a day. " Sebastian sighed, putting an arm around Ciel and leading him away.

"Kay~" Ciel said childishly, smacking away on the bone shaped cracker. Sebastian glanced at him, wondering where the heck that noise was coming from.

"What on earth are you eating?" It was more of a demand than a question but Ciel took it as a question none the less.

"A bone-shaped biscuit the Undertaker gave me. " Ciel answered as they stepped beside the elevator, which Sebastian pressed the button up.

"Those are dog biscuits. " Sebastian pointed out. Ciel paused. He took a deep breath and;

"Yeah, they're really good too. You should ask the Undertaker for one when you see him next time. "

Darn it, he squeaked. He face palmed himself in shame. He whined when he did it too hard.

"Were you trying to do a lie?" Sebastian asked humorously.

"Sort of...more sarcasm if anything. " Ciel answered softly.

"Don't try to lie. It's not a good trait to have. " Sebastian said knowingly. Ciel nodded slowly, sighing.

"Could I try sarcasm?" Ciel asked as they stepped into the open elevator.

"I rather not listen to sarcastic comebacks from you, Ciel. " Sebastian said dully.

"I'll take that as a yes and move on. " Ciel said, popping the rest of the thick cracker into his mouth. Sebastian shot a dull glare down at him and rolled his ruby eyes.

Ciel's fingers twitched and he grabbed the back of the hoody, flipping it up over his head as the elevator dinged. The doors slide open and Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand, his face tinting in pink.

Sebastian wore triumphant grin as they walked through what seemed to be the lobby of the hotel to Ciel and to the final elevator.

Ciel let out a breathy, content sigh, leaning closer to Sebastian.

He allowed the man to lead him out back into the studio part and to the next elevator.

He glanced up at Sebastian just as Sebastian looked down at him. Ciel smiled brightly and Sebastian returned the smile. Ciel opened his mouth, taking a deep breath and asked a question.

"Sebastian, what does it mean when 'They certainly catch glances'? I don't get it. "

* * *

**Fun Time with Author!**

**Okayz! The chapter is finally done! Ciel so cute and innocent. **

**Yes, I shamelessly added Amelia and Simon from Just My Good Luck. I'm sorry, I needed them in this chapter! Expect this time, Simon is the youngest! Im not sure how younger he will be but I figure something out!**

**I'm having a bit of trouble trying to keep Ciel's innocent faze. It's hard when you're use to the brat bitcihg about something wrong and blame every other person or thing expect himself. **

**Also, of course Ciel will have his little spats. He's part cat, they have their moments of pissyness. Also, we meet Undertaker the janitor in this chapter! I TRIED to get the guy to act crazy but maybe I didn't try hard enough. **

**And it'd be weird if those crackers were actually dog biscuits. I made them graham crackers instead. The good kind, you know with honey and sugar and all it's goodness. Mmm~**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you in the next one!**

**Leave me a review for this story, my kittens! It feeds my writing passion!**

**_See ya later, Alligator!_**


	6. The Sound of a Heart Beat

**Hello my darling kittens! I'm so glad to sego you again! I have 45 exact reviews! Including 41 favorites and 59 lovely followers!**

**Thank you all for the lovely continued support! This chapter is a lot shorter than the last two, a merely 2,002 words without my notes. It's more of a fluff filler chapter if anything. I type a day in this AU world, then I end it when the day ends. **

**I don't like typing two different days on a chapter. It confuses me. Some people are good at it, me not so much. Alright, my kittens, leave me some more lovely reviews and make me happy, happy, happy!**

**Leave me those lovely long reviews, my kittens!**

* * *

Ciel groaned as he sat at the island, his head against the book. He had just finished his homework and his back ached from so long with no support. It was almost seven and Sebastian was cooking up dinner.

Ciel glanced around the clean kitchen. His nose twitched and he glanced up at Sebastian. He could feel the man was angry, over what, Ciel wasn't sure. He hadn't answered his question earlier and looked distraught over it.

"Sebastian?" Ciel mewed softly.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, his voice hard and forced to be steady and calm.

Ciel decided to dodge to question on the edge of his tongue and asked a normal, different one.

"What are we having for dinner?"

Sebastian glanced behind him, towards Ciel with slightly wondered eyes before turning back to what he was doing.

"Frogmore Stew. " Sebastian answered, stirring a big pot of something. Ciel's nose scrunched in disgust at the answer. The food smelt good! Why did there have to be frogs in it?

"Ew..." Ciel said, shaking his head at the thought of poor little frogs drowning in Sebastian's big pot of stew.

Sebastian glanced behind him again and chuckled.

"No, no. There aren't actual frogs in it. It had sausage, shrimp, corn, and potatoes in it. " Sebastian said, chuckling lightly as his aura calmed down.

"Oh...that sounds good! I like shrimp! " Ciel smiled, glad that no frogs were harmed in Sebastian's cooking. That'd be awful.

"It's actually called 'Low Country Boil' but it's easier to remember with Frogmore stew. It's from South Carolina. It's really, really good. " Sebastian said, stirring the pot slowly before placing a lid over it.

"Should be ready soon. " Sebastian continued, humming.

Ciel swallowed, deciding now was the time to ask.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked softly, his ears going down.

"Yes?" Sebastian replied, looking through his spice cabinet.

"Are you mad at me?" Ciel asked slowly, his eyes glistening and his tail hanging low. Sebastian's head shot towards with a shock look on his face.

"Of course not! Why would I ever be mad at you, Ciel?" Sebastian questioned, wondering where on earth this kid got his ideas from.

"Then why did you stay quiet and had that look on your face when I asked that question back at Miss Amelia's studio...hotel...thing?" Ciel asked, his pencil twirling in his hands.

Sebastian sighed softly, looking at Ciel.

"Who told that to you, anyway?"Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel with curious ruby eyes.

"Miss Amelia. She said 'They certainly catch glances if you know what I mean.' " Ciel said, trying and failing to imitate Amelia's voice.

"What was it about? When did she say that?" At those questions, Ciel blushed.

"While she was measuring me..." Ciel answered softly and slowly, looking down at his still open book.

" Well, what about?" Sebastian asked, impatience trailing in his voice.

"She was talking about my hips. " Ciel answered with a slight sigh and a deeper blush. "She said I had girl hips. " he pouted.

" 'Girl hips'? " Sebastian echoed with a question and a slight raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! You know, my hips are wide apparently. She also said all that fat I get from eating goes to my thighs and my hips. I think she's just messing with me. " Ciel frowned, twirling the pencil over his fingers.

"Well, I certainly noticed when I walked in on you this morning. " Sebastian said, casting a smirk towards Ciel whose face darkened tremendously.

"O-Oi! " Ciel said but couldn't say anything after.

"Anyway. " Sebastian continued. " It's alright, Neko males most of the time have wide hips. "

" 'Most of the time'?" Ciel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Other times, they have...normal hips. " Sebastian said, not looking at Ciel.

"Hmph. " Ciel hummed, looking away. He shut his book with a slam, got off his chair, picking up his things and walked out of the room, into the den.

'Uh-oh, the kitten's mad at me. ' Sebastian thought, biting his lip and he put a pinch of spices into the pot.

Actually, Ciel wasn't mad at all. He was just getting a seat with Alice to watch Doctor Who. He tickled the little kitten, whispering words about his day to her.

After a while, Ciel turned on the Tv to the right channel. It was ten minutes till seven.

"Ciel, dinner's ready!"

"Yay~!" Ciel cooed, standing up and rushing to the kitchen, Alice at his heels. Ciel grabbed a plate, taking the spoon from Sebastian stopped out what he wanted.

He got a piece of corn, two small cuts of potatoes, three pieces of sausage and lots and lots of shrimp. He grabbed a fork but before he could rush back to the living room, he was yanked back by a snakey arm around his waist.

Ciel expected it to be a lecture on manners so he said sweetly.

"Thank you~!"

That certainly had Sebastian's eyebrow raising. He smiled though, moving Ciel's bangs aside and pressing a kiss against Ciel's forehead, making the teen blush.

"You're welcome. " Sebastian said softly.

"Why do you always kiss me on the forehead?" Ciel asked softly, cocking his head to the side with his curiosity striking his gleaming royal blue eyes.

"Hmhm" Sebastian chuckled lightly, petting Ciel in between his ears.

"Cause it makes you look even cuter when you're blushing. " Ciel's blush darken and he wished he had his hoody but earlier, Sebastian had insisted that he take it off.

"E-eh..." Ciel whined, his tail wagging lazily. His ears twitched as Sebastian's fingers tickled them a bit.

"Let's go and eat." Sebastian said softly. Ciel nodded and waited for Sebastian to fix his plate.

After dinner, Ciel and Sebastian sat together on the couch, watching Doctor Who. Ciel was reacting quite emotionally as the show went on while Sebastian kept him in his seat.

Suddenly the commercials came on. In one of them was about girl hygiene. Sebastian face planted while Ciel put his fingers in his cat ears.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, looking over at the younger. Ciel didn't answer. Sebastian tapped his shoulder and Ciel glanced at him, taking one of the three fingers out of one of his ears.

"Yes?" Ciel asked.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian questioned.

"Oh, whenever this sort of commercial comes on, Claude told me to plug my ears until it goes on to another. " Ciel said softly as the commercial went on.

'That explains a lot...' Sebastian thought, letting out a soft sigh. Ciel unplugged his ears, looking over at the older man. Sebastian wasnt paying attention, looking at the screen about cat food, debating on whether or not he should buy it for Alice. His legs were crossed loosely and his eyes were tired and his face looked a bit stressed.

Ciel shifted on the couch before crawling over, swinging his leg onto Sebastian's lap, situating himself on top of the older man. Sebastian's eyes widen drastically as Ciel seated himself on Sebastian's lap.

"Hi. " Ciel smiled brightly, now a little bit taller than Sebastian.

"Hi..." Sebastian said slowly.

Ciel leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder in a hug. Sebastian blinked but hugged back none the less.

"Mew..." Ciel cooed softly as he hugged.

'He feels so warm..' The two of them were both thinking. Sebastian hugged the younger closer, his hands grasping at the top of his back.

Sebastian sighed, inhaling Ciel's soft sweet scent. Ciel snuggled closer, a small giggle and a sigh escaping his lips. Ciel pulled away slowly,his hands resting on Sebastian's broad shoulders.

'He must be really strong. ' Ciel thought, noticing how hard his shoulders were. Ciel leaned upward, moving aside Sebastian's bangs and kissing his forehead. Sebastian's face dusted a pink and he glanced at the now giggling Ciel.

"I wanted to see how you react with a kiss on the forehead!" Ciel giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. Sebastian chuckled lightly. Sebastian sat up, gently cupping Ciel's head in his hands, leaning the teen's head down. He gently placed a kiss on each of his twitching ears.

"E-eh?" Ciel mumbled, surprised by the sudden change of direction. His ears turned a light shade on pink. Ciel withered in Sebastian's lap, situating himself again. Sebastian watched, slightly amused by the teen's fidgetiness.

Ciel rested himself of Sebastian's hips, his body now shorter against Sebastian. Ciel sighed softly, nuzzling his head under Sebastian's chin.

Sebastian sighed, smiling softly.

"I'm sleepy..." Ciel yawned softly, his voice quiet.

"Then go to sleep. " Sebastian said, his voice also quiet.

"I don't want to miss my show..." Ciel said softly. "And it's too early to go to bed. "

"Hm." Sebastian sighed, his left hand traveling up and rubbing Ciel's head lightly. The teen purred in response, bumping his head into Sebastian's chin lightly.

_"We're the only ones left... "_

_"Are you asking me on a date? "_

Ciel smiled and laughed at the realization that his show was back on. He sat up, shooing Sebastian's hands off him, turning around, making himself comfortable with his back against Sebastian's chest. He grabbed Sebastian's arms, wrapping them around him, smiling up at Sebastian who just chuckled.

Sebastian lifted Ciel up some, sitting up straighter and leaned over, resting his chin on Ciel's head.

Ciel sighed, feeling the pressure on his head but ignored it.

After a while.

The show was just ending and Ciel was still in Sebastian's arms. As the credits came on, Ciel turned around again, facing Sebastian and snuggled into his chest. Sebastian sighed, feeling Ciel's head bump his chin.

Ciel jumped, his phone vibrating against his thigh, a song coming on.

'_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate_

_What creates my own madness_

_And I'm addicted to your punishment_

_And you're the master_

_And I am waiting for disaster'_

Ciel winced, recognizing the ringtone. He didn't move, his hand going to his pocket, pulling out his phone. He flipped the switch on the side of it, turning it off, placing it back into his pocket.

"Not going to answer it?" Sebastian asked lightly, his grip around Ciel tightening.

"I don't want to talk to him. " Ciel answered softly, snuggling more into Sebastian.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian said quietly, not sure if he should have asked that. He felt Ciel shake his head against his chest.

"It'll work out tomorrow. I hope.." Ciel said, his voice getting quieter. Sebastian suddenly sat up, turning to the side and lying down against the couch, Ciel still on him. He switched the Tv off, tossing the remote on the floor.

"What are..." Ciel stopped, yawning out a meow. " You doing?"

"You're getting sleepy. I'm merely encouraging it. " Sebastian said softly. Ciel's ears twitched, hearing a soft yawn.

"You're tired too." Ciel noted.

"We both had a long day. " Sebastian yawned again.

"Are we going to sleep here?"

"Why not?"

" No reason. I don't feel like getting up anyhow..." Ciel sighed, his tail curling and rubbing against Sebastian's leg. He flinched, feeling something warm on his back. His ears twitched, hearing Alice meow at him.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian said, his voice getting quieter. His eyes were already shutting.

"Nothing. Just Alice getting comfy. " Ciel said, closing his eyes as the kitten curled up into a ball on the small of his back.

Ciel dozed off, Sebastian on his way and Alice already beating him to the finish line of entering dreamland.

Ciel smiled in his sleep, finally hearing something against Sebastian's chest.

The steady beat of drums in his chest.

* * *

**Fun Time with Author!**

**Ciel is so sweet and innocent. I'd love to have that sort of Ciel cuddling up to me on the couch!**

**Neko Ciel: Mew!**

**YES! -hugs Neko Ciel-**

**Ciel: What about me?**

**Sebastian: I'll fix this. -puts cat ears on Ciel's head- Perfect! -huggles Ciel- **

**Ciel: -pouts- **

**Alright, leave me a review and ask for a Neko Ciel! I can get more. Sebastian, I need you and Neko Ciel to get 'acquainted'. **

**Neko Ciel: Why did you say acquainted like that?**

**Ciel: No. Sebastian, I order you to stay here. **

**Oh, lord. There will be more Neko Ciel's to give out in the next chapter! Just you wait some, my kittens. Muhahahaha!**

**Neko Ciel: I'm scared! ,**

**-pets Neko Ciel- Shh, hunny. Everything will be okay. Tell my reviewears to review!**

**Neko Ciel: L-Leave a review...please? M-meow?**

**Best. Day. Ever. **

**Sebastian: -hugs Ciel- I second that!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	7. New day, Old Memories

**Hello there my sexy kittens! Lovely to see you again! I humbly apologize for updating so late but you know I have things to do. **

**I changed the the title in case you didn't notice. Yeah, Ciel's not a dirty little kitten, he's much too innocent for that title! **

**Neko Ciel: Mew~!**

**So cute~**

**Anyway, a good chapter for you today! You guys may get pissed at me for you must! Lets see, 10,786 words, 62 reviews, 52 favorites, 72 followers (noting these are ending with 2) and 3,105 Views! **

**Hope you all enjoy the newest longest chapter! I wish to see you again at the end of this big-ass chapter and the next one. Which may or may no be the best chapter in your life. -winks-**

**Alright, lets get this show on road! **

**Leave me the reviews, my kittens~!**

* * *

Ciel sighed, his eyes slowly opening. He whined, his body so warm and comfortable, he had no wish to wake up at the moment.

None the less, his mind was awakening and Ciel knew had no choice but to allow it. He let out a soft mew of a yawn, twitching when he felt warm air hit his head. He glanced upward to see what or where it was coming from.

Ciel's face turned a good shade of red as he realized and remembered what had happened the night before. He was on top of Sebastian, on the couch still with Alice also still asleep on the small of his back. They had not moved much in the night and Sebastian was still fast asleep.

Sebastian's leg had situated itself between Ciel's legs, preventing any escape and was leaning his knees on the back of the couch, Ciel's left leg squished into it to support the larger, longer leg. Sebastian's left arm was behind his head, while his other was close to the sleeping cat, on the beginnings of the small of Ciel's back.

His eyes were fluttered shut, his mouth open the slightest as he breathed, his hot breaths hitting Ciel in the face like a warm breeze. Ciel's ears twitched, tail coming alive from the bottom of his spine. Ciel could not help but stare up at Sebastian's handsome face.

Sebastian looked so peacefully, Ciel wondered to himself if the man had ever been this peaceful awake. The sun, from the lightly curtained windows, was beginning to shine from behind a cloud, singling out Sebastian. His hair was ruffled and dismayed a bit but it still looked so handsome on him. Ciel noticed that there was a pattern in the reflexes of Sebastian's face.

Every other breath or so, Sebastian's right slender eyebrow would twitch a bit, as if he were questioning or a bit annoyed about something in his dream. Sometimes, he would switch how he would breath, going from his mouth to his nose and vice versa.

Ciel's tail wagged slightly, a strike of curiosity and questioning hitting him like a stone. He gently, very lightly, blew a breath of air up towards Sebastian's face.

Sebastian twitched, his lip pulling back into a wider breath, changing it into a long sigh. Ciel noticed Sebastian's had some serious cheek bones. Ciel remembered a saying from one of the Sherlock episodes that reminded him of Sebastian's cheek bones.

"_Look at those cheekbones. I could cut myself slapping that face. Would you like me to try?"_

Ciel smiled lightly, almost cooing. He noticed Sebastian's had a constant lock of hair in front of his face. He wondered if it ever bothered him? All well.

Ciel glanced around, wondering what time it was.

He saw the wall clock, staring at it, expecting it to bite at him.

It was 6 A.M. Normal time. At least Ciel was on schedule. Ciel let out a soft exasperated sigh, knowing what would wait for him at school. He glanced back at Sebastian, silently wishing he could actually stay with him all scolded himself for being selfish. Sebastian was a business man and a busy one. Ciel felt he should be lucky that man even liked him.

Ciel wondered how much Sebastian liked him, enjoyed his company? Perhaps he'd get enough courage to ask someday?

Right. Ciel scoffed. He was too much of a coward, unable to tell anyone, even Elizabeth, his cousin and best friend, what he truly, truly thought. Even Claude. Ciel almost scowled, a glare cutting his eyes at the sudden thought of the teen.

Ciel took a breath, calming himself down. He reminded himself that Claude was just...protecting himself. He had always been distant and Ciel supposed he felt threatened by Sebastian's sudden appearance in Ciel's life. Claude wasn't able to give emotions away easily but Ciel felt a little lucky that the taller teen had even expressed such an interest in him.

He also reminded himself that it was all just a big misunderstanding and he came to terms with himself that Claude might be a bit more open-minded today. Ciel even told himself that Claude and he were both teenagers and teenagers have their moments of hormones raging and controlling their emotions. It was exactly their fault.

Ciel reminded himself to turn off his cellphone at school, or at least put it on mute just in case.

Ciel looked back up at Sebastian, deciding now was a good time than any to wake him up. Ciel scooted his body a little closer towards Sebastian's face, putting a small kiss on Sebastian's chin before taking a breath and letting cool air escape his lips at Sebastian's face.

Sebastian's lip twitched, his eyes fluttering but not opening. Ciel blew another breath of cool air at Sebastian's face, expect harder this time. Sebastian let out a soft groan, twitching again before his eyes slowly, slowly fluttered open. .

Ciel smiled, seeing those dark carmine eyes glanced down to see who was lying on top of him.

"Morning. " Ciel said softly, as not to cause the older man discomfort, just a simple greeting was enough to wake Sebastian up more. Sebastian stared a moment before lifting his hand from behind his head, rubbing his eyes slowly, a soft yawn emitting from his widdening mouth.

"G-Good morning, kitten. " Sebastian said, opening his other eyes with a grin. Ciel rolled his eyes, finally getting use to the teasings and the nicknames Sebastian gave him.

Ciel moved his arms out from their bent position between his and Sebastian's chest, reaching behind him to his back, poking at Alice.

Alice whined, also not wanting to get up but Ciel was persistent. Eventually the cat yawned, stretched, and got off Ciel's back. Ciel shivered at the slight cold feeling, missing Alice's warmth.

Ciel pressed his hands flat against Sebastian's chest, pushing himself to sit on Sebastian's hips. Sebastian stared while Ciel moved, looking confused almost, but mostly curious.

"Sebastian." Ciel said, poking his chest as he spoke, his tone harder. "You never told me!"

"Told you what?" Sebastian asked, yawning again, stretching his arms above his head before relaxing them on the arms of the couch.

"What Amelia meant when she said 'They certainly catch glances'!" Ciel frowned, his ears perking forward and his tail curling.

"Oh...um..." Sebastian sighed, closing his eyes, obviously still being half asleep. "It means...she meant that people must look at your hips or at least glance at them..." Sebastian yawned, leaning his head back.

"People look at my hips?" Ciel squeaked out, looking down at himself.

"..." Sebastian yawned again before saying something that had Ciel blushing harder than what was natural. " Not sure about other people but I know I catch myself looking at them. "

Ciel sputtered, his ears and even the edge of his tail turned red! Sebastian's eyes snapped open, his mind waking up at the exact moment, realizing what he just admitted. Ciel's hands were in the air, his eyes rounder than a circle and wider than the moon. His pupils were almost gone and his irises almost covering the whites of his eyes as he stared at Sebastian.

"I...uh..I didn't...I mean...you see.. " Sebastian stuttered, the edges of his cheeks turning pink as he sat up, Ciel sliding down a tiny bit. He stared at Sebastian, unable to respond or even form words himself.

"I...uh...ah...jeez..." Sebastian said, scratching his head. "Ciel, that just slipped out. You...you weren't suppose to hear that!" Ciel continued his none stopping stare. It was just a stare, nothing in those eyes gave away an emotion but his face said it all. His entire face was almost the exact carmine shade of Sebastian's eyes, his ears stained with the red as well.

"I.." Ciel squeaked, his voice choking and failing on his first words.

"I-I'm going to take a shower..." Ciel said slowly, pulling himself off the couch and off Sebastian, slowly treading to the stairs, unable to even think. Ciel walked down the hall, his face in permanent shock to him.

He entered the bathroom, locking it this time, glancing in the mirror above the oddly colored sink. Actually it was more of a counter. The counter was a navy blue and white marble, and the bowl of sink was an old, creamy yellow-white, swirled like carmel mixed in vanilla ice cream. The faucet was a bright yellow of god and the mirror was wide and stretched to the end of the counter.

At the end of the counter, in the middle of it of the dark wood that supported the marble top was the toilet paper dispenser. Next to it was the clean, pure white toilet with its silver handle. By that was a small trash can, as well one under the counter of the sink.

In front of the toilet and the trash can was a baby blue oval-shaped bath mat, behind it was the creamy white bath tub, a door with a bar across one half of the shower while the other was a little behind the first, the handle inside the shower. The shower doors slide side to side to open. The doors were glass that was ribbed, not completely showing whoever would be inside but still see the outline pretty well.

A towel hanged from the handle bar in the shower and in the cabinet closest to the door were more towels Ciel had put in.

Ciel began stripping, putting his clothes in a neat pile by the door. Once he was almost fully naked expect his boxers, he opened the shower door, turning on the water. He got the correct temperature and dropped the boxers.

_About 20 minutes later_.

Ciel stepped out, his skin and face red from the hot shower. He grabbed the towel off the hanger, glancing towards the mirror. It was fogged up from the heat of his shower. Ciel jumped, seeing someone in the door.

He relaxed, realizing it was merely his own reflection, a body-length mirror against the door. Ciel wrapped the towel around his waist. His nose scrunched and he scooted the towel up more, his chest feeling exposed somehow. He pulled the towel up to his stomach at least, glancing at himself in the mirror as he tucked the towel down so it'd stay.

He pouted, his soaking wet tail whipping around the air, spraying water places. Ciel wondered why that mirror hadn't fogged up but the other did? Odd.

Ciel took in his figure, noticing that Amelia had been right. He did have some serious curves in his hips and his legs. Ciel rubbed his hips through the towel, wondering when they had gotten that curvy. Ciel sighed, taking another towel from the cabinet, wrapping it around his neck and picking up his clothes.

He walked through the hall, his skin chilled as goose-flesh appeared on his skin. He shivered but sighed again, his ears perked normally.

He opened his door, going in, shutting with his foot. He began to dress, unaware of what Sebastian was doing...

Sebastian laced around the kitchen a small bead of sweat going down his brow and he cooked something he was sure Ciel would love for lunch and breakfast. Pots and pans clattered, meat sizzled, eggs were scrambled, milk was splashed and bread was toasted.

Sebastian sighed, resting a moment. He swallowed, remembering the comment he made to Ciel about his legs. He slammed his head into the nearby wall in frustration.

He was suppose to take it slow! Not freak the kid out by admitting he had stared at those wonderfully curved, swinging side of side like an erotic dance, his bottom perfectly- Sebastian shook his head, slamming his head against the wall again, ignoring the startled kitten behind him and the dull throbbing of his head.

He growled lowly, his eyes gleaming and his fists clenching against the wall. He should've been more aware, more awake when Ciel was asking those questions! What the hell was the matter with him!?

Sebastian growled again, louder this time, realizing he probably fucked up his chances with at least becoming Ciel's friend! His nose twitched, and he bolted, remembering he was suppose to be cooking, not sulking.

He remembered his mother mumbling when he was younger that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. He never really cared for the expression, but now it was possibly his only way out of this little dilemma.

He jumped, hearing a small mew of a greet. He glanced behind him and nearly did a double-take.

Ciel stood there, clean and fresh out of the shower, his hair still glistening with water as well as his ears. He held a towel around his neck, dabbing water from his hair on it. He looked at Sebastian, his sapphire blue eyes calmed down from the wideness from before. His cheeks were tinted a light red, not pink but a red.

Ciel wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a white king's crown in detail in the middle with a little red heart at the top of it and a white opened hoodie, and skinny dark blue jeans with holes in the knees, a checkered belt around his waist, and a pair of black, blue and white sneakers.

Ciel stared at him a moment, rubbing his hair with the white towel, a slight raised eyebrow before he glanced away, looking down at the floor. He smiled, seeing the purring kitten. He bent down some, running his hand over from her head to her tail before standing straight. Sebastian swallowed, giving Ciel a nervous smile.

Ciel blinked slowly, his nose twitching. His eyes widen and he shot forward.

Sebastian grunted, his body practically slammed into the counter by the smaller force. He could hear pounding and realized Ciel's tail was wagging back and forth.

"Squeeeee~" Ciel...well..squee'd. His grip was stronger than Sebastian had thought and he felt like stomach was being squished into a tennis ball.

"You're making French Toast! Yay!" Ciel squealed, burrowing his head into Sebastian's side, seeing at the man had been half turned around and Ciel had hugged him like that.

Ciel hugged harder, giving a thoughtful squeeze. Sebastian winced, hearing his side and back crack, or at least feeling it. Ciel released his grip of Sebastian, causing the man to stumble and slam his hand on the counter before he could fall to the ground, successfully catching himself.

Ciel had one of the biggest smiles ever on his face, his hands on his chests in little fists as his tail beated itself senseless against the counter.

"You made my absolutely favorite! Thank you, thank you!" Ciel yelped, literally bouncing up and down in excitement. Sebastian looked at him with slight surprised eyes before a soft smile drifted itself on his face.

"It'll be ready soon. " Sebastian said, grabbing the spatula and flipping the pieces of soaked egg and milk bread over.

Ciel smiled, sliding over to his barstool, or at least he claimed it as his own.

"Ciel, I know this is sudden and probably very inappropriate but may I ask you a question about the day before? It's been bothering me. " Sebastian asked, swallowing another lump of his nervousness, successfully in doing so and feeling better.

"Um...sure. " Ciel said, shrugging, not sure what was going on.

"It's...it's about yesterday, after school. Who was that teen?" Ciel tensed, his fingers curling and his tail becoming a bit more fluffy. His ears perked and his eyes glanced to Alice.

"...his...His name is...Claude. " Ciel said quietly, his ears going down and his finger twirling on the brown, smooth table top of the island.

"Claude what?" Sebastian questioned further, dropping a slice of bacon in the griddle, it sizzling loudly.

"Claude Faustus. " Ciel answered with a tiny sigh.

"I thought so..." Sebastian mumbled, mostly to himself, not to Ciel but he heard it none the less.

"What?"

"Nothing. "

"No, what did you say?"

"It was nothing important, Ciel. Don't worry about it. " Sebastian scoffed lightly.

"If it wasn't anything important then why did you say it?" Ciel accused, a small vein poking out of his head, clearly annoyed with the current conversation.

"Alright, alright, don't have a hissy fit. " Sebastian scowled, huffing as he dropped another slice of bacon in the griddle.

"I said I thought so. "

"You thought so what?"

"I thought he seemed familiar. "

"You've seen him before?"

"Yes. But it was more of in a newspaper, perhaps it was a magazine? I don't remember, it was a while back but I believe he was in one of those. " Sebastian said, taking a plate out, putting on the counter next to the counter.

"Oh, I didn't know that. " Ciel mumbled. His ears drew back, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry for causing a fuss..." Ciel said quietly, his ear pressed against his head.

"Don't worry about it, you were just being stubbornly curious. " Sebastian said with a small glance behind his shoulder with a smile playing his lips. Ciel smiled back, his ears perking up.

Ciel fidgeted in his seat, his nose going a million miles an hour.

He squeaked, feeling a vibration on his leg.

_Hoo ha! Hoo ha!_

_na na na na na na_

_na na na na na..._

_Hoo ha! Hoo ha!_

_na na na na na na_

_na na na na na..._

_Have you ever been in love?_

_He's my best friend_

_Best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy_

_He's so yummy, yummy_

_Hey, you should get a best friend too!_

_Hoo ha! Hoo ha!_

_Hello, baby! Can I see a smile?_

_I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild!_

_(Okay!)_

_Can I come? I am sittin' alone_

_No friends are never alone_

_(that's right!)_

Ciel ripped the cellphone from his pocket, flipping it open and practically ran from the room, squealing. Sebastian looked after him, wondering what or who had called that made him that excited? Then again, he was much more excited for French toast.

Sebastian flipped the French Toast on to the plate, grabbing a smaller one placing the bacon on it, with a scrambled egg. He placed them where Ciel had been sitting, pouring a tall glass of milk, getting the maple syrup and utensils.

Ciel came back ten minutes later with a bright smile that got even brighter when he saw the food. Sebastian was still cooking something, his back turned to Ciel, unaware the boy had returned.

Ciel smiled almost evilly before letting out a loud, high-pitched squeal.

"Holy-!" Sebastian gasped, almost dropped the pan he was holding. He glared behind him at the Neko who just smiled.

"Don't do that. " Sebastian said simply but that just made Ciel smile bigger.

"Thank you for the food~" Ciel chimed none the less, plopping down in his seat.

"Not a problem. Feels nice to be cooking again early in the morning. Don't really eat much myself, usually only eat dinner and a small snack at lunch. But it feels good to be cooking up something again for someone. " Ciel swallowed a bite he was chewing, having to already started his meal.

"Again? Who lived here before me?" Ciel asked. Sebastian laughed, shaking his head.

"No one. I've lived alone since I got out of college. I've had many visitors long before you even existed. Of course, as you can see, they stopped visiting. It's only me and Alice now. " Sebastian sighed.

"..." Ciel bit his lip. He knew it wasn't his place to ask but he just couldn't help it. " What happened?"

"Oh, we drifted apart, the family and myself. Amelia and I are the closest now that any family member has been. My mother divorced my father a while back and of course, that's really when things went down hill. " Ciel didn't speak for a while, his stomach tying itself in notes as he slowed down his eatings, listening to Sebastian.

He swallowed again, three-fourths of the French toast gone.

"...I'm sorry. " Ciel said softly.

"So am I, Ciel. So. Am. I. " Sebastian said with a sigh. He glanced over his shoulder at Ciel before looking back at what he was doing.

"You know, I had a younger cousin who would be about your age now. " Sebastian said.

"Really?"

"Really. He was your complete opposite though. He was a little prankster, kind of a bully. Of course, he had your appetite. Whenever he came over, these were his first words through the door, 'Uncle Seb, Pass me a plate of' whatever he wanted me to cook. " Sebastian said, chuckling. "He was only nice to me because I'm such a great cook. "

Ciel chuckled lightly. He ate some of his egg, pushing away the empty, clean of even syrup plate.

"Do you have lot of kids in your family?" Ciel asked slowly.

"Many. Most of them were a bunch of brats though but they were decent kids. They all had good heads on their shoulders and knew when to shut their mouths." Sebastian said with a small laugh. "Most of them come over here, all together, after school to have some of my cooking and get me to help them with their homework. "

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was...I was the kid magnet when they were all younger. Of course, that was then, this is now. Most of those kids have either grown up or don't care about their cousin or uncle or whatever anymore. " Ciel frowned, a sad feeling going over him.

"Mainly because their parents drifted away from the family as well. " Sebastian murmured.

"...What happen?" Ciel asked softly.

"A family reunion. You could say it was really my father and I's fault. Let's see..." Sebastian mumbled. " It was a while back when I went to that reunion. I brought my own food too, the kids adored that. Then my father said he had an announcement. " Sebastian said, packing away some food before turning off the stove.

"This was a little bit after my mother and my father separated but my mother was there. My father announced...he announced that he had come down with some sort of illness. It wasn't so much as cancer but it had similar effects. He said he had been hiding it for a while now and it was time he'd announce it. He then...he then announced he was giving the family company to me. " Sebastian said, turning around and leaning against the counter, his arms over his chest and a misty, cloudy look over his eyes.

"That's where there was a fight between my father and my uncle. My uncle said I was too young, just too fresh to run a company. My father argued and some people began taking sides. The kids, oh boy, the kids. They were freaking out. They all, ever last one of them, ran over to me and practically tackled me to the ground. They were yelling so loud that I wasn't sure what they were telling me. "

"I think it was that I was perfect to run the company and that they would support me. Of course, their parents took it wrong. " Sebastian sighed heavily.

"Took it the wrong way?" Ciel pipped in. "What do you mean?"

"They assumed that I was playing dirty with their kids, forcing them against them. " Sebastian explained.

"I still don't get it. "

"They thought I had been molesting their underaged kids and was turning their kids against them. " Sebastian said, finally blurting it out.

Ciel gasped.

"They thought you were a pedophile?" Ciel asked softly. Sebastian nodded slowly, looking away with a slight glare.

"Then it was practically war. I managed to slip away with just a few bruises but the family was torn apart. Most moved away, others deleted all contact with anything in my family. And I never saw one kid from my family on my doorstep since. " Sebastian said all with a huff and a growl.

Ciel looked down at the empty dishes, everything gone. His heart-strings tugged.

"How long ago was this?" Ciel asked softly.

"Two years ago. " Sebastian answered, pushing things into a paper bag before walking over and putting it in front of Ciel.

"I'll be right back, I have to get dressed for work. Be ready to go in fifteen minutes. " Sebastian said, walking away.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called after him.

"Hm?" Sebastian said, glancing over at Ciel with his foot on the stairway.

"Um...how old are you?" Ciel asked quietly.

"I'm twenty-eight. " Sebastian answered before continuing his way up the stairs.

'So...he was twenty-six years old when he got his company. But wait...if he's twenty-eight and he met me when I was six that would mean...' Ciel felt his world shatter as the realization came to his mind.

'SEBASTIAN WAS IN COLLEGE WHEN HE MET ME AND HE WAS EIGHTEEN TEARS OLD?!' Ciel thought, his tail puffing as he put his hands in his hair.

'Wait, then why did he come after my parents if it wasnt his business?' Ciel mused, putting his hands under his chin, leaning his elbows on the table. He looked up the ceiling, thinking.

'He's also been alone for two years in the house. Alice has only been here for six months! ' Ciel's eyes softened. 'Alone...in this big empty house all by himself, nothing to do expect work and cook a small meal for himself. I'd gone insane. '

"Ciel. " Ciel glanced behind him at the call of his name and he flushed at Sebastian. Sebastian was wearing a handsome suit, almost something like a butler with no tail coat but good god it looked like it was made for him! His hair was glistening with water and Ciel bit his lower lip.

"Ciel. " Sebastian called again, looking slightly annoyed. "Stop staring. You can ogle me when I pick you up from school. We have to go or you'll be late. " Ciel nodded, running to the living room and grabbed his back and wallet that had been on the coffee table.

Ciel jogged after Sebastian, smiling as they walked into the garage.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said, stopped the teen. "Your lunch?"

"Oh...shoot!" Ciel said, jogging back inside. When he got back, the car was running with Sebastian already in, waiting for the younger. Ciel hopped in, putting his lunch bag in his lap, smiling softly at Sebastian who smiled back.

"Ciel. " Sebastian said as he pulled the car out of the garage. "I know you already put two and two together and are probably wondering why I visit your parents home ten years ago, am I right?" Ciel nodded slowly with a little sigh.

Sebastian sighed heavier himself, staring at the road.

"I had a small...loaning part in the company. Everyone did...use to..have a part in the company. I loaned money out to folks who needed it to get back on their feet and they had to pay me back with interest. " Sebastian explained.

"Your parents had asked my father for a large, large loan about...eh...seventeen years ago, before you were born, I was eleven at the time. Of course, I took control of that when I turned 18 and they had, well, fled the place. Of course, they made a mistake. They fled to the town where I was residing. Here in Skyline. I came after them, demanding the money. "

"Then, I didn't realize they had, had you and were running for mostly that reason. I didn't know until I heard you shuffling upstairs. " Ciel frowned,looking at him.

"I wasnt moving around! I was hiding in the closet!"

"Well, I knew I heard something and went up to look with one of my now closer employees. And then I found you. " Sebastian grinned, glancing at Ciel.

"Um..." Ciel looked at his hands, another question in mind.

"You're wondering why I made the deal?"

Ciel nodded.

"Your parents took a lot of money, yes, but it wasnt enough to do anything for you in life. You wouldn't be going to good schools and even if you graduate the top of your class, you probably wouldn't get many choice in colleges. " Sebastian said, his voice softening.

"When I first entered your room...I saw that tower you were making, how high it was going. That takes quite a bit of skill and patience to do such a thing. When I saw you, I could see what others really didn't see. "

"What'd you see?" Ciel asked quietly.

"A hunger for curiosity, a craving for knowledge and a brain to swallow it all up. " Sebastian answered. "You were curious, you used your words and your ears more than most kids your age would. You were even close to shooting me on the first try!" Ciel winced at that.

"I knew you'd grow up right if I added something to your life. Your education. And I was right. " Ciel nodded slowly.

"Um..." Ciel hummed, another question on his lips. "W-why didn't I see you again after that?"

"I was still in college during that time. I was so busy working in my part of the company and working with my college work that I almost forgot about you till I was out of college. Of course, after college, with a little extra free time on my hands, I snuck a few peeks at you from a distance that you never noticed me. " Sebastian said, turning into the driving way of the school.

"I watched you when you were at your school programs, hiding in the crowds. Of course, I didn't know how you actually grown up. I just watched you aged. " Ciel nodded understanding.

"Now, Ciel. " Sebastian said, parking. "I have a question for you. " Ciel nodded again.

"Why did Claude make you cry yesterday?" Ciel glanced at him, seeing Sebastian stare at him with gleaming, protective eyes.

"He and I made a mistake. " Ciel answered briefly. "He took a conversation the wrong way and it didn't turn out well..."

"Did he hurt you? I saw you fall. Did he push you?" Sebastian questioned further, his voice growing harder.

"Claude? Hurt me? No. The worst he can do is yell at me..." Ciel laughed wryly before looking away. Sebastian took a deep breath letting it out.

"Okay. I just wanted to get that straight. I don't particularly like this 'Claude' character but I have no business screwing around with your social life. Unless somehow your social life becomes my business. " Sebastian said. "Ciel, look at me. "

Ciel looked over at him with misty sapphire eyes.

"I'm a selfish bastard. " Sebastian admitted, smiling at Ciel whose eyes widen at the curse. "I want you all to myself but I know I can't. I want to protect you so much that I almost wanted to march out this car yesterday and beat that kid into a pulp for even touching your arm. "

"But I held back. Ciel, if you need me for anything, help with someone or just about anything, I will help you. " Sebastian said. "If you're not feeling up to facing the day, you can come to my work place with me. I don't mind one bit. Or I can just take you home and leave you alone to play with Alice. "

Ciel shook his head, smiling lightly.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" Ciel said with a small laugh bubbling on his lips.

"Okay. But if you want to come home at all, just call me and I'll drive right over here and sign you out. " Ciel nodded slowly.

"Alright, have a good day at school. " Sebastian said, leaning over and brushing Ciel's bangs away and lightly kissing the teen's forehead. "Get some smarts, kid. " Ciel laughed.

"Bye, Sebastian. See you later!" Ciel said, smiling brightly as he got out. He waved as Sebastian drove away. Ciel walked up to the school, feeling so confident, he didn't pull his hood over his head.

"Cielly!" A voice chirped. Elizabeth, of course.

"Hi, Lizzie!" Ciel said, waving her to him.

"You look better!" Elizabeth commented.

"Yeah well, when I left, I was put in a better mood!" Ciel said, putting his hands behind his head, his lunch bag hanging behind him in a small fist.

"Really? What happen?"

"Oh, my godfather got me something to eat and then he chatted with me for a while before he got me a job working at somewhere with a high pay!" Ciel said, a smile gracing his lips, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm glad you're feeling better! Listen...I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was being so mean and I couldn't take that prank your godfather set up for you. I'm sorry. " Elizabeth said with a pout.

"Aw, come now, Elizabeth! Today's a new day! I know you're sorry, you know you're sorry and I still love you!" Cel said, suddenly hugging Elizabeth. Elizabeth jumped at the hug before squealing and hugging Ciel tightly.

"Aw, your good mood is contagious!" Elizabeth giggled. "So, what are you working at?"

"Oh, it's something out of town. I'm working for a company. I'm not exactly too sure what ill be doing but according to him, it's one of the best jobs he can get me! A relative of his owns the place so she got me the job and she's real nice! " Ciel explained.

"Aw, that's great!" Elizabeth said. "So, what's this mysterious Godfather like?"

"Well, he's really, really tall. He likes giving me hugs a lot and he sneaks in candy for me!" Ciel said.

"Omigosh, that so cute! How tall is he?"

"Like...super tall! He's taller than Claude I think! I'm practically only up to his ribs!" Ciel frowned a bit but smiled on.

" I think he likes me a lot!" Ciel said softly. He frowned suddenly, looking down at his shoes, remembering something. "Hey, Lizzie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Cielly!" Ciel put his hands on his hips, turning a bit to the side and said:

"Do I have Girly hips?"

Elizabeth stared at him blankly for a good two minutes before she started laughing.

"A-Are you serious?!" Elizabeth asked, choking on her laughter. Ciel nodded with determined frown.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, calming herself down and looked at Ciel. She walked around him, staring at his hips.

"Well then...I never really noticed but yeah! You have bigger hips than me! Dang! You're a curvy boy, Ciel!" Ciel flushed, rolling his eyes.

"So she was right..." Ciel mumbled to himself. "Do I have big thighs too?"

"I never really noticed before but sweet babies, Ciel! You are one curvy son of a gun! Are you wearing skinny jeans? " Ciel nodded slowly.

"You never wore skinny jeans before so I guess I never noticed!" Elizabeth said. "You look good!"

Ciel flushed darker.

"Stop, I don't look that good. " Ciel sighed out, his eyelids lowered as he rolled them.

"I'm serious! Turn around, put one hand on your hip, the other by your side and walk a few feet!" Elizabeth ordered.

Ciel groaned but did as he was told. He walked away, his tail curled high in the air. He heard low wolf whistles from Elizabeth. He blushed angrily, shooting a low glare at her as he turned around.

"Don't do that!" He yelped, his voice squeaking.

"I'm sorry but you really, really do look good in those skinny jeans. " Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes again. His eyes scanned the area, expecting a familiar black-haired teen with glasses nearby but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, lets head inside, I gotta go by my locker. " Ciel said.

Elizabeth nodded, smiling still. "Sure!"

They walked inside and chatted away, giggling about simple things. Ciel glanced away from Elizabeth for a moment, looking behind him his eyes widen, seeing some guys and girls looking at him with some raised eyebrows. His face turned red and he walked closer to Elizabeth.

"So, Ciel, when can you come over?" Elizabeth asked. "I think we should paint your nails the same shade as your eyes?" Ciel blinked, looking at her.

"Hm. Maybe this weekend? I'm not sure, I have to ask about my work days first. Today's going to my first day so I have to make sure I have good days. I could do with a little extra dough in my pocket. " Ciel chuckled lightly.

#SPANK!#

Ciel squeaked loudly, putting his hands over his stinging bottom. Elizabeth heard both the spank and squeal and she growled, her eyebrows furrowing together. She stalked over to the snickering guy and raised her hand. She slapped him so hard, he fell on the ground with a shocked face, his hand against his cheek that was stinging with the mark she made.

"Touch him like that again or any other person that I know, and I'll do something much worse. "

"Elizabeth..." Ciel whined, his ears tucking down into his hair, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm his friend down while the other rubbed his hurt bottom. "Don't cause a scene, he was just being rude. "

"Ciel, he practically sexually assaulted you! How can you not be angry?!" Elizabeth asked him, turning to face him.

"Sexual assault...? I don't get it..." Ciel said, blinking slowly. Elizabeth's eyes widen and she literally groaned, face palming herself. Ciel looked around curiously, seeing people looking at him. His tail lowered over his bottom, hanging lowly on the ground with the end slightly bent, as if hovering over it.

"Ciel, next time we get together, we're watching an MA-rated film!" Elizabeth growled, grabbing the teen by his bicep and dragged him some down the hall.

"But you know my mom doesn't let me!" Ciel said. "And I don't wanna..." He whined out.

"Oh, lord. " Elizabeth muttered. Ciel reached his locker, Elizabeth next to him as he opened it. His eyes widen as he opened it. Two red roses tied in a red ribbon with an envelop sat in his locker.

He slowly reached in, pulling the note out, looking at the front. His name was written on it. Using his sharp thumb nail, he pried the note open. He pulled out the letter, opening it, Elizabeth snickering and giggling like a middle schooler over his shoulder.

'_My dearest Sweets,_

_I'm terribly sorry about yesterday. I was going through a stressful day as you were but instead, I took out my frustrations out on you and that was immature of me. I felt my world crumble and fall to pebbles when I saw you crying over my words. I was blinded with anger and I didn't listen to you. I should have. I believe you would never do such a thing. You're much too innocent for that._

_I hope you may perhaps forgive me and we can just forget the fight we had and continue on with our relationship? It was all my fault and I even went as far as to grab you roughly at the end of the day though you were awfully upset with me._

_You had every right to push me away but I wished that I was the one who fell in the dirt, not you. I should have left you alone and I didn't do such a thing. You even ran from me. Sweets, Ciel, I'm so sorry. Will you please forgive me?_

_Claude_'

Ciel's eyes watered as his face flushed but he blinked away the tears. His eyebrows scrunched together, a frown forming on his lips. Elizabeth was watching his expressions.

"A-Are you having doubts?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyes widen. "Are you having doubt about your relationship with Claude?" Ciel bit his thumb, shaking his head, reading over the note.

He shut his eyes, his fangs digging into his thumb as his thought.

_'Now that I really think about it, have I been cheating on Claude?_' Ciel thought, all noise around him turning into a light buzz in his ears, all lights and scenes and people turning into blurs.

_'Ive hugged another man, even kissed him in the forehead at least once and allowed him to kiss me multiple times in the forehead, slept in the same bed or couch with him twice, and really, really enjoy hugging him. I don't think that's cheating...I enjoy being with Sebastian and I enjoy what he does to make me feel better._ ' Ciel thought.

_'Sebastian's so nice. He was really nice to me when..._' His eyes widen a fraction. ' _he saw_ _me crying about Claude. Man, I don't like it when people see me cry. Claude also saw me cry too, Elizabeth as well. They probably think I'm a little chicken now...aw man. Sebastian didn't seem to mind though. He was so nice and he didn't even say one word to me! He jut gave me some food and I felt so much better. '_

'_ I guess I just really care about Sebastian. He really cares about me too!' Ciel felt his cheeks blush, his teeth sinking further into his skin with a small smile. ' He's so sweet and kind! I wish Claude was like that sometimes.._.' Ciel bit harder, his eyes widening.

_'What am I thinking?! Claude is my boyfriend! He is sweet and kind to me! How mean if me to even think that! How could I?! I think it's the French Toast. Maybe the ingestion is really doing it. How could I wish such a thing? Goodness_! '

"CIEL!" Elizabeth screamed in his ear, shaking his arms roughly, snapping him out of his personal thought bubble.

"Yes?" Ciel said, lifting his teeth from his thumb, wondering where the taste of pennies came from.

"Ciel, you're bleeding!" Elizabeth said, her face panic- striken. Ciel's eyes widen, looking at his thumb. He shoved the note into his locker before he got blood on it. His blood was pooling down his wrist, slowly dripping on the floor.

Ciel stared at it a moment, a sense of wonder coming into his eyes.

'_As it flows through the body, the blood is blue or purple, depending on your health but as its exposed to oxygen it turns a bright, crimson red_. ' Ciel thought. _'There was no pain when I bit down. I felt nothing._ '

"Ciel!" Elizabeth exasperated, shaking him again. "Stop falling asleep on your feet! Lets go you bandaged up real quick! Come on, I have a first aid kit in my locker. Ciel nodded, slamming his locker door shut. He jogged after Elizabeth, slowly lapping up the blood slit wouldn't get on his clothes. Elizabeth opened her locker, her tail low with slight worry as well as her ears.

Ciel watched her search through her locker, his mind again wandering.

"Ciel! Stay on Earth!" Elizabeth commanded. She pulled out a little cloth, wrapping it around Ciel's thumb then wrapped bandages around the cloth.

"Lets hope that stops the bleeding. " Elizabeth said. Ciel looked at her with a long look. He said nothing though.

"Ciel?" Ciel turned around, his eyes widen slightly. It was Claude. Ciel swallowed nervously, walking towards him, his tail low. As Ciel stood in front of the taller teen, he tapped his forefingers together, looking the other way, taking a deep breath.

He took another step forward, standing on his toes, wrapping his arms around Claude's neck and placed a big kiss in his lips.

"I forgive you. " Ciel said, smiling softly as he stood normally. Claude looked stun for almost a good minute, his glasses crooked a bit. Ciel sighed, looking over at Elizabeth who shrugged.

"Claude?" Ciel said softly, waving his hand in front of Claude's face. He frowned, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Nothing. Well. For about thirty seconds before Ciel found himself leaning back, held by strong arms as if he was ending a tango dance. Ciel squealed as he felt kisses all over his face, giggling.

"Alright, alright, lovebirds!" Elizabeth said, clapping her hands. Claude straightened Ciel up who straightened his clothing, his face flushed.

"Ciel, I need to talk a moment with Claude, go to your locker and come back with that book you need. "

"Oh right!" Ciel said, snapping his fingers as he remembered. He walked down the hall and to his locker opening it. He pulled out the book, careful of the flowers and note before almost getting collided with someone.

"Oh, excuse me!" She said, her voice thick with an accent and a bit higher than Elizabeth's. She fixed her glasses with a blush.

"I apologize, I do! I didn't see ya there! " She chattered, her red short pigtails twirling a bit.

"I-it's fine...it was my fault...really. I'm sorry. " Ciel said, his voice getting quiet.

"No, dearie. It's all mine. You see, I can't see a darn thing with these glasses! I can read still but they have a crack in them, don't you see it? I'm very far-sighted I am!" She chattered, sighing, clutching the book she was holding. She wore a dee blue dress with a white cover, resembling a maid's outfit almost.

"Oh...I see...um...who are you?"

"How rude of me! I am Mey-Rin! I'm the School Librarian helper! I'm in your English class but we never really chit-chatted to one another!" Mey-Rin said, giggling.

"Oh, I-I thought I-I've seen you before. Y-you work in the school..library?" Ciel squeaked out.

"I do, you see. " Mey-Rin said, smiling.

"Oh...I forgot. I'm Ciel. "

"Good to meet you, Ciel dearie! If you need help with finding a book, let me know, I can find you a juicy one!" Ciel nodded smiling.

"Well, I best be on my way. Ill see you around, I will!" Mey-Rin said, walking off with a small wave. Ciel waved after and headed back to his friends.

"Ciel, where have you been?" Elizabeth asked as Ciel came up.

"Sorry, I walked into somebody and we ended up talking to each other. " Ciel said, holding his book closely.

"You were right, Elizabeth. " Claude said with a smile and a nod.

"She was right about what?" Ciel asked.

#Ring ring!#

"I'll tell you later, Sweets. Lets get to class. " Ciel sighed but nodded none the less. Claude wrapped his arm on Ciel's shoulders and led Ciel to class, Elizabeth by Ciel's sides.

At lunch.

Ciel plopped down in his seat, putting his bag down on the table and let out a long dramatic sigh. Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes looking just as stressed as he did but she held it in as she put her lunch tray down.

"Cielly, I got you a corn dog. " Elizabeth chirped with a smile. Ciel looked up his ears drooped and hiding behind his hoodie that covered his head. "Wanna do that funny trick you can do?"

"Sure. " Ciel said, taking one of the three corn dogs. Claude sat down next to Ciel with a sigh. Ciel open his mouth, stuffing the corn dog into his mouth, shutting his eyes, trying to keep his jaw slack.

He pulled it out, swallowing and wincing, looking at Elizabeth and Claude. Elizabeth was just giggling away and Claude's face was beat red.

"I don't understand why you guys make me do that every Corn dog day. " Ciel huffed. "It's not a big deal. "

"Aw, Ciel. If only you knew!" Elizabeth giggled, elbowing Claude's arm. Ciel huffed again, taking a bit out of now his corn dog. He finished it quickly and opened his bagged lunch. He pulled out the note, looking over it.

'_Kitten,_

_I couldn't make anything really good for you this morning because we were short on time. I made you some lasagna and got you some cake. Hope you like it but make sure you eat it all! I hope you have a better day at school then yesterday!_

_S.M'_

Ciel rolled his eyes, opening the container of lasagna and gabbing a spare fork of Elizabeth's tray. He cut a piece off and ate it. His eyes shot up and they slowly closed at the explosion of taste. Ciel's tail curled and his ears perked. Ciel felt his toes curl in his shoes and his knees knock together.

He breathed slowly and continued to eat, ignoring the conversation between his boyfriend and friend. As he finished up his lunch, he poked a hole in the conversation.

"He called me this morning. "

"When?" Elizabeth chirped, her eyes glistening while a smile.

"Right before I was about to leave for school. He says he'll be moving here in a week or so. " Even Claude smirked at and chuckled.

"You're going to be so excited, aren't you, Sweets?" Ciel nodded as he popped open his desert, smiling enthusiastically.

"All the way from France! I wonder how much he changed?" Elizabeth commented.

"I saw him last time I went to France. He's two inches taller than you Ciel. " Ciel pouted, groaning. He licked his fork clean and looked down at his cake, a smile stretching across his face.

He took a small bit and Claude blushed at the face Ciel made.

Ciel was quickly to eat it up before words could be said.

Ciel sighed, relaxing. He jumped, his ears perking as he glanced around, hear a familiar engine going off.

"Ciel, it's your ringtone. " Elizabeth giggled out at Ciel's confused look. Ciel pulled out the vibrating cellphone. He flipped it open, looking at the screen.

Ciel blushed darkly before snapping his phone shut. He huffed again, stuffing it in his pocket with a roll of his eyes. Then his eyes turned curious and he turned to Claude.

"Claude, what does 'arouse' mean?" Ciel asked. Claude choked on his water, definitely not expecting such a question. He coughed for a moment, covering his mouth.

"W-why do you ask?" Claude asked with a choked strained voice.

"I heard it earlier and I don't know what it means. " Ciel said softly, his eyes glistening into Claude's.

"Um...it means a lot of things. It could mean to arouse someone awake, you know wake them up. It also means to stir someone up, you know emotionally. Like get them angry. " Claude said, swallowing slowly.

"Hm...is that all it means?" Ciel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, there's one more..." Claude said with a sigh.

"What is it? Tell meee!" Ciel pressured, pouting.

"It most of the time means to get someone...hot. " Claude said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Hot? Huh? What? You're not making sense, Claude!"

"It means to get someone off. " Elizabeth put it with a roll of her eyes.

"Uh...get someone off? What the heck? That doesn't make sense either! Ugh!" Ciel frowned, crossing his arms childishly. Elizabeth face planted again for the second time today.

"Ciel, it means it gets guys hard and girls wet. There, satisfied?" Claude suddenly snapped quietly. Ciel blinked slowly.

"Girls...wet? " Ciel questioned.

"You really, really, really shouldn't of missed Sex Ed last year. " Elizabeth sighed.

"You guys are useless sometimes! Where's a dictionary?!" Ciel grumbled, looking in his bag. He pulled out a small handheld dictionary.

He licked his fingers, opening it, flipping the pages.

"Aright, here we go..."'Ciel mumbled, pointing his finger to it.

"1. aroused to action

2. emotionally aroused

3. brought to a state of great tension

4. feeling great sexual...desire. " Ciel mumbled. He blinked again and put the book away.

"We told you. "

"You just didn't understand. " Claude said with a sigh.

"Tsk!" Ciel hissed, frowning.

_**Ring Ring!**_

"Lets just get to class. " Ciel huffed angrily, his face slightly red with his anger.

"Hey...Cielly, I have a question for you. " Elizabeth said as she jumped by the younger, Claude doing another disappearance act.

"Sure. " Ciel grunted, his tail low and saggy, his ears lowered a bit in annoyance.

"I have never seen you angry before. Or even raise your voice too loud. Do you ever get angry?" Ciel shot her a stupid look, as if questioning her intelligence.

"Of course I get...angry. I just let it boil and don't act on it like most people. But most of the time it's usually a high level of being annoyed. " Ciel said, waving her off.

"I see. So if someone did manage to make you angry, what would happen?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

"I'd swallow it down. " Ciel answered simply. He looked at his suddenly very quiet friend to see her blushing and covering her mouth to stop from what Ciel would believe it would be laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Ciel asked. Elizabeth waved him off, shaking her head.

"Rudeness. " Ciel huffed again, stalking ahead, Elizabeth running after him with a trail of giggles expelling from her lips as she went after him.

After school.

Ciel groaned, his back cracking as he went to his locker. Ciel let out a small cough come from his lips and then a small rubbed his nose with his sleeve, slightly confused by the sudden sneeze but shrugged it off.

Ciel licked his dry lips, feeling a vibrate from his pocket. He pulled out his phone, remembering he had put it on mute right before class after lunch. He flipped it open, reading the text.

'_Hurry up. Amelia wants you ASAP. She said she has something perfect for you. S.M.'_ Ciel rolled his eyes and his ears, stuffing his phone back into his back pocket.

Ciel pulled out a book, stuffing it in his bag before letting out a surprised squeal and jumping back as his locker was slammed shut for him.

"Hey there. " A voice drawled out. Ciel's eyes widen, wondering who the heck this guy was. He had dark brown hair and green eyes and wore a loose white shirt and baggy jeans. He smiled almost sickly at Ciel. Ciel admitted to himself that he was a bit attractive but he would never say it out loud.

"H-hi.." Ciel said with a soft squeak from his lips, glad he already had gotten all his books he needed from his locker.

"Say, I don't really think we met. What's your name, cutie?" Ciel scowled a bit at the new nickname, not enjoying it in the slightest.

"I-It's Ciel. " Ciel answered with a roll of his eyes and a whip of his tail. "C-Can I help you?"

"Yeah, the names Kevin. How about me and you get to know each other behind the school?" Ciel cocked his head to the side confused.

"Um...w-why would we have t-to the back of the s-school to get to know each other?" Ciel asked softly his voice stuttering. His phone vibrated again and he stared at Kevin, pulling his cellphone from his back pocket, flipping it open.

'Kitten, we got to go. What's going on? Are you in trouble?' Ciel scowled a bit but sighed.

"Um...listen. I have to go. W-we can talk tomorrow, o-okay?" Ciel stuttered out.

"I don't think so. I want to 'talk' now. " Kevin demanded, grabbing on of Ciel's wrists and reached to grab the other.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel demanded back, his small wrist snaking out of its hold and he pushed against the teen's chest.

"I don't wanna talk with you!" Ciel huffed angrily, his tail puffing and his nails acting as claws. "I have to go to work so leave me alone!"

"Hey!"Kevin snapped, grabbing Ciel by the collar. The collar Sebastian gave him.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Ciel snarled, his hand turning in a tight fist and he punched the guy's arm.

"Agh! Damn it!" Kevin swore. "Little bitch!" Ciel's eyes widen, backing up, seeing the look in Kevin's eyes. He turned tail, racing forward, his bag beating against his thigh. Ciel wasn't a fast runner, that was for sure.

He slammed the front door to the building open, his eyes scanning the parking lot quickly before racing forward, fear trailing its way around his throat. Ciel didn't dare look behind him.

"Ciel, hurry it up there!" A voice called out. His eyes shot up, seeing Sebastian half out of his car, honking his horn. Ciel lurched forward, panting very hard. Ciel was quick to the passenger side, sweat going down his brow and opened the door, tossing his back at his feet and hopping in.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Sebastian asked, putting a hand on the disheveled teen's shoulder.

Ciel flinched but relaxed, letting the man touch his gently.

"F-fine. J-Just drive. " Ciel panted, his pants going slightly faster as he put a hand on his chest, trying to calm his heart. He glanced up to see Kevin, many yards away and flipping Ciel off.

Ciel frowned at the childish behavior, knowing what the middle finger meant and scowled.

Sebastian pulled out of the school parking lot and drove on.

"Ciel, what happen? Did something happen with Claude?" Ciel shook is head, swallowing a deep breath before he wheezed for a moment.

"N-no. Nothing like that. Some guy called Kevin was acting weird with me and when he grabbed me by the collar, I punched his arm. "

"He grabbed you?" Sebastian growled suddenly.

"Yeah...he tried to grab my wrists together. Apparently he just wanted to get to know me better at the back of the school. That's a weird way of making friends. " Sebastian groaned at that and growled darkly.

"Ciel, he didn't want to make friends with you, he wanted to get intimate with you!" Sebastian growled out with a hiss.

"Intimate? What does that mean?" Ciel asked. Sebastian almost slammed his head against the steering wheel.

"He wanted sex, Ciel. With you. " Sebastian said bluntly.

"Ohhh..." Ciel said, understanding. " Why me though? "

"Well...why not you? The age of consent for sex is sixteen after all. "Sebastian said.

"What?! Since when?!"

"Um...since before you were born? Why do you think you see so many teenage girls pregnant?"

"I thought they were rapped!"

"That many, Ciel?"

"There have been serial rapes!"

"Oh lord. " Sebastian sighed with a groan.

There was silence expect for when they passed through the gate. Then Ciel dared to ask another question.

"So, the age of consent is sixteen?" Ciel said softly.

"Yes. "

"Makes sense then. " Ciel sighed out, cracking his neck a bit, looking down at his fingers.

"What makes sense?" Sebastian asked.

"Claude acts funny around me sometimes. Like he wants something, you know? He gets all twitchy, fidgety, kind of restless. He gives me weird looks all the time...I think...he want to go up a level or something..." Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian's face turned dark red, his hands tightening around steering wheel till his knuckles turned white.

"But I won't do it. " Ciel said suddenly. Sebastian glanced toward Ciel, wondering what was going through his mind.

"When a Neko does...it, then are inclined to go through a whole day of...you know, mating, once a month. It'd get to be a hassle and it's stupid. " Ciel said with a sigh.

"That's not your only reason, is it?" Ciel bit his lip, shaking his head.

"I'm...I'm scared of what he might do. "

Sebastian felt his heart-break at the words. He glanced at Ciel, fully looking at him. The boy was pale, almost a sickly pale. He looked much smaller in the passenger seat then he remembered. He looked so fragile, so full of emotions. He could see the worry and sense of fear over Ciel.

The boy's lips parted as he continued.

"C-Claude's k-kind of a violent person...h-he has problems keeping his anger on a low-level. He use to be the school fighter, able to take anyone down...normally, I wouldn't go out with that sort of person but he talked me into it and we started going out. " Ciel said, remembering the past very well seeing as it wasnt long ago.

Sebastian stayed silent, fuming, but silent. He listened carefully to Ciel's words, the teen's breathing bothered.

"After a while, we got closer and I worked up the courage t-to ask him to not fight as much...because I was worried about him. He agreed not to fight around me...but..."

"He still fought people. " Sebastian said breathlessly. Ciel nodded, a grim expression on his face.

"He has these weird bruises on his neck and his shoulders, bruises on his arms too, even bite marks. He's not fighting at school but he's fighting somewhere. " Ciel said. "I've seen him in a fight. "

Ciel swallowed as he continued to voice his concern.

"It's like watching a transformation. He snaps, like there's a demon inside of his skin, screaming to get out and when it does, Claude's not there anymore. It's just a beast with the body of the man I'm stupidly dating. " Ciel said, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away, sighing.

"Are you scared of him?" Ciel looked at his feet, his hands clutching his knees like a life line.

"I don't know. " Ciel answered softly. Sebastian sighed as he parked the car in front of the studio. Sebastian wanted to demand to know why he didn't know but he stayed silent. He didn't want to upset his kitten.

Instead he leaned over the control, putting a finger under Ciel's dainty little chin, making the teen look up at him. Ciel looked up at him with sadden, darkened blue eyes, almost navy blue now. Sebastian tsked the sadden look and leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss on Ciel's nose.

"You'll figure it out. I'm sure. " Sebastian breathed hotly. Ciel nodded slowly, his face barely reacting to the little kiss. Sebastian frowned before he lurched forward, cupping Ciel's face with his hands and smothering the poor teen's face with kisses.

"H-Hey, stop!" Ciel laughed lightly, pushing Sebastian away. "Quit it!" Sebastian kissed his chin and his cheeks, humming, making the boy shiver.

"You're so weird, Sebastian!" Ciel giggled out, pushing the older man away.

"Not really. I had to figure out someway to perk you up before we get in there. Now lets see that smile. " Sebastian said, pressing his finger into his own cheeks, showing the boy that he was smiling. Ciel smiled bright, laughing lightly. Sebastian felt his cheeks redden and his gaze lowered a bit but he smiled none the less.

'Only I can make you smile like, Ciel. ' Sebastian thought. His smile widen, noticed the collar Ciel still hadn't taken off yet around his neck.

"Lets go. Amelia's going to wring my neck if we're anymore late. " Sebastian said with a slight sigh but a small laugh.

"Okay!" Ciel chimed, his tail curling, his ears perking and his eyes glistening with their shines polish.

They got out of the car and Ciel managed to surprise Sebastian by wrapping both of his arms around Sebastian's arm, hugging it.

"Lets go!" Ciel laughed softly.

* * *

**Fun time with the Author!**

**Hello, hello, hello! How'd you like it? I think it turned out well! Lets see, forgiveness of Claude, Ciel getting molested, Ciel zoning out and even doubting his relationship with Claude, Sebastian reveals he was a youngin' when he met Ciel, Ciel also reveals he fears Claude's fighting and his temper, we meet the lovely Mey-Rin and Ciel almost loses his virginity to a random guy at his school. **

**And we know that Claude, Ciel, and Elizabeth know a guy in France. And he's moving back. Who might it be?**

**Ciel's ring tone for the mysterious friend is Best Friend by ToyBox. The engine for his text messages was the Tardis by The Doctor of course. **

**Yes, Ciel has even watched Sherlock. He's Ciel. They can relate. **

**Um... I think that's everything. Free Neko Ciels for all! -pulls rope from ceiling-**

**-Hundreds of Neko Ciels fall through,mewing loudly- **

**Enjoy!**

**Sebastian: Where'd you get all these?**

**They were at a pet shop. I think I was there to pick up the original but I don't think I did...I think I bought all of them, left the original there and forgot about him. **

**-RING RING-**

**-picks up phone- **

**Hello?**

**_Hello. You have a collect call from "Come get me!" An inmate at the Neko Correction Physicality. To accept the charges, please press one_. **

**-presses one-**

**Hello?**

**"_Hey, forget somebody?"_**

**Ciel? Are you at the Neko pound?**

**_"Yeah..."_**

**How did you even get there?**

**_"I ran away from the pet shop when you LEFT ME there and was caught harassing an old woman's small shiatsu. Come. Get. Me._ " **

**Alright, I'll send Sebastian over soon to bust you out. **

**_"Finally...it smells like piss and disinfect. And I'm pretty sure my inmate is in heat. "_**

**Got it. -hangs up-**

**Okay guys, Sebastain and I have to go bust Ciel out of Jail before he gets rapped Um, pick up your Neko Ciel and leave your review at the door on your way out! THANKIES!**

**Leave those reviews!**

**_See ya later, Alligator!_**


	8. The Phantom

**Hello my little wild cats! How are you this wonderful day? Well, if you're having a shitty day then I hope this brightens up your day! If you're having a good day, may this chapter making it even better!**

**I'm excited and happy! Let's see what the stats are on my story!**

**Reviews: 80 Favorites: 60 Followers: 79 And 4,143 views! Are you guys rereading the story from start to finish almost twelve times a day or something?**

**I love you all so much but today's chapter is a bit shorter but you'll be pleased, I promise! Though its only 5,221 words, I'm sure you'll enjoy it!**

**Please leave me a review so I may write faster. Also, shoot some ideas this way, please!**

**Another thing, Ciel WILL mature in this story...I think. Wait...no...I don't know. I think Sebastiwon will make sure he stays out of trouble but I don't think the I little kit is going to mature much. **

**Get ready your face-palming hands for this chapter! You will probably have big hand prints on your faces after this and then have a fan girl attack!**

**Neko Ciel: MEW~! LEAVE US REVIEWS!**

**Listen to him!**

**Seriously, leave some reviews, my kittens!**

* * *

Ciel squeaked, standing in front of Amelia who was looking at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ciel, get that look off your face! Just change already!" Amelia demanded, her tone cutting ice with its sharpness.

"D-Do I have to wear shorts?" Ciel squeaked out, glancing at the outfit.

"Yes, Ciel. Come on! I have to go talk to Sebastian for a second. You better be changed when I get back. " Amelia lightly threatened, walking out of the little makeup room.

Ciel had gotten his own dressing room that even had a bathroom connected to it.

Ciel groaned as she closed the door. He sighed, standing from his seat and undressing his clothes, his back to the door. He took off his hoody and began to take his clothes off with a slight growl tickling his lips.

He stood in front of the mirror in his boxers, pouting childishly. He sighed, picking up the shorts, pulling them on with a huff.

_A few moments later..._

"Thanks Sebastian, this will really help!" Amelia called out as she opened the door to Ciel's dressing room. She glanced in with a smile that turned into a look of pure surprise and a blush washing over her cheeks.

Ciel was wearing a shoulderless white top. Something similar to that of a small black corset was around his stomach that had straps over his shoulder, holding the shirt up and the white shorts hugging his hips, perfectly covering his bottom.

His body was turned to the door, about to shrug on the white jacket, his head covered by the black fedora hat that had holes in it for his ears to perk out.

"I'm almost done. " Ciel said softly with a sigh, shrugging on the jacket. Amelia couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. She walked into the dressing room, something behind her back in her left hand.

"You look much better in it then I thought you would! It fits you wonderfully!" Amelia complimented him with a bright smile. "I thought the white would wash out your color but it does the opposite really!"

"Thank..you. " Ciel said, blushing lightly. "What's behind your back?"

"Such a curious boy you are, Ciel. Don't let your curiosity get you into trouble, k?" Amelia said, a finger going in front of her face in a Shh manner. "I'd hate to see such a pretty face frown and pout or even cry. "

"Eh? Amelia, you're weird. What are you talking about?" Amelia blinked a moment, smiling wider.

"Not sure. I had some Red Bull earlier. Feeling weird. Anyway, I found something to hide your identity! It's not the best but it'll work!" She produced a half of a mask from behind her body, showing it to Ciel.

"A mask? Really? " Ciel asked, an annoyed tone tracing his words.

"Not just any mask! A Phantom of the Opera mask! I got my makeup artists to do a cute design on it and change it up some. Lets try it on for ya..." She pressed the mask to the right side of Ciel's face, tying it in a neat bow on the back of his head. She took a step back, smiling at her newest model.

"Take a look, luv. " Amelia said, pointing to the mirror behind Ciel. Ciel turned around slowly, looking at himself. The mask was pure white, the eye a black cover but he could still see out of it. It was simple really. Under the eye was three blue diamonds in a line together and where his lips would continue was half a smile.

"Looks weird..." Ciel commented.

"It's suppose to. It'll give you more attention. More attention means more sales. More sales means more money banging in your pocket, am I right?" Ciel gave her a weird look but nodded. "You can still see, right?"

Ciel nodded again.

"Good. Lets go. We'll take a few photos before changing your clothes again. " Amelia said, taking his bicep. She stopped herself, looking at Ciel's face. She suddenly pushed the boy into the seat, plucking a tube of eye liner from the makeup table, unscrewing it.

"Don't move and don't fidget. I'm going to try something. " Amelia said softly. Ciel swallowed and nodded.

...

Sebastian growled moodily, shrugged off his white jacket and slinging it over his shoulder, not feeling up to wearing it.

Amelia was taking too long with Ciel and it was making him pissy. He glanced to the right, seeing Amelia and a glimpse of Ciel at last.

"Finally! You two were taking so Lon-" Sebastian stopped short, in the middle of shrugging on his white jacket.

"Sebastian, meet the Phantom!" Amelia chimed. Ciel wore the mask, the clothes and he had a bit of eyeliner on his bottom eye.

"Kind of cliché, isn't it?" Ciel asked, looking up at Amelia.

"Oh hush. I know what I'm doing. " Amelia rolled her eyes. "You two, on set. Now! Sebastian, stop ogling Ciel and get your eyes back into their sockets. You can stare after the shoot. "

"Sebastian's doing the shoot with me?" Sebastian blinked, nodding, shrugging the jacket on fully.

"You really think I dress like this on purpose?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian gave me the wonderful idea of shooting you together since this is your first shoot after all! You might feel more comfortable if he were there with you on the first few photos. " Amelia chimed loudly, her smile widening.

"You did?" Ciel asked quietly.

"W-Well, I knew you were nervous-" Ciel grabbed the man's hand in his smile, blushing lightly as he did so, giving him a thankful smile.

"Thanks. " Ciel said with a soft smile.

"WAIT!" Amelia squealed. She grabbed Ciel, putting something loosely around his neck.

"What's this?"

"A white tie, dur. I forgot about it. Aright, you two can make love later, get your butts on that set. "

"AMELIA!" Sebastian snapped out, his cheeks reddening as he spoke.

"La!" She laughed. Sebastian huffed, putting a hand on Ciel's shoulder and leading him onto the set. It was a simple cloud blue and white swirled back drop.

"Okay, Sebastian, Phantom. Turn your bodies facing a bit away from each other. " Amelia ordered as she sat by the camera man.

"Now...do exactly as I say. "

A few moments later found Sebastian and Ciel slightly back to back. Sebastian's thumbs were dug into the loops of his pants, bringing them out with a sexy smile on his face. Ciel had his forefinger and thumb touching the rim of his hat, lowering it a bit as his face was towards the camera and his other hand, the forefinger of it, holding the loose tie out, one leg bent over the other. A shy smile played his lips as the camera flashed many times.

"Ciel, I need a slightly more...sexy smile from you. " Amelia said. Ciel blinked and smiled again.

"Eh...close enough. You'll get it in time, kid. " Amelia said with a small sigh.

A few seconds past.

"Sebby, off the set, go get dressed. Ciel, time for you and me alone with the camera. You better listen to me, you hear?" Amelia said, jutting her thumb behind her.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Ciel said, nodding nervously. He swallowed, jumping as he felt a comforting pat from Sebastian. He smiled nervously as Sebastian left him.

"Ciel, lean back, put you left hand on your hip, shoulders back, the other hand on your tie again and give me a smile that says 'come here'." Amelia ordered. Ciel did as he was told and smiled.

Amelia smiled evilly as she murmured.

"Perfect...close-up. "

_A few hours later~_

Ciel groaned, now back in his normal clothes, and looking around the snack table with a plastic plate in his hands. He still had the mask on his face though.

He looked at the rows of food, searching for a wonderful desert-like snack. His mouth watered at the rows and rows of different finger foods.

"I recommend the Oreo brownies. They are to die for. " A voice said behind him, making Ciel squeak, turning around. He looked up, his eyes shining with almost horror, seeing a man behind him.

He was tall, but not as tall as Sebastian was. Ciel was up to this man's mid-bicep, being the short Neko everywhere. The man had shaggy light blond hair and lavender shaded eyes and a smile upon his face.

"Afternoon. " the new man said with a smile, making Ciel blush lightly as his tail curled at his legs.

"A-Afternoon. " Ciel said quietly, his voice lowering.

"You probably already know who I am but I'll tell you anyway. I'm Aleister Chamber, otherwise known as Druitt. I saw you posing for Miss Amelia on set. "

"A-Ah...um...yes. " Ciel said, nodding as the man stepped closer.

"New here? I haven't seen you here before. I think I would've known if I had seen such a pretty young man. How old are you?" Ciel blushed darker at being called pretty but with more anger.

"I-I'm 16. " Ciel said softly.

"Ah~, the youthful age of 16! How I missed my days when I was your age! Anyway, what is your name, young one?" Druitt was leaning way too close to Ciel's face for comfort.

"I-I should be going...Miss Amelia might be looking for me..." Ciel squeaked, noticing Druitt's hand on the table he was leaning against beside him, preventing an escape from the right.

"No, she's too busy shouting about the lighting. She won't miss you for a moment...So, about your name?" Druitt asked softly, a smile gracing his handsome features.

"T-The Phantom. " Ciel said softly, his voice cracking.

"Ah, how fitting for one who hides behind the mask. Shall we remove it from your lovely face?" Druitt said, his fingers tracing the edges of the mask. Ciel jerked his head away, his hand pressing against the surface of the mask to keep it in place.

"P-Please don't touch it...Miss Amelia told me to not take it off." Ciel humped with a slight mood to it.

"Oh come now! Se won't mind if I take a peak at that handsome face of yours...now lets see.." Druitt said, taking a corner of the mask.

Druitt suddenly gasped in pain, a hand having wrapped itself tightly around his wrist, yanking the appendage off Ciel's mask as Ciel held it still.

"Don't touch him. " A deep wine rich voice said. Ciel looked to the side, seeing Sebastian standing there with the darkest look on his face.

"A-Ah! M-Mr. Michaelis! I was not informed you were here! I'm terribly sorry, I just let my curiosity of this beautiful being before me and a-ah...I got carried away!" Druitt stuttered out, quite alarmed at seeing Sebastian here.

"Apologize to him. " Sebastian demanded, his hand still in a tight, almost bone crushing grip around Druitt's wrist.

"I-I apologize full extent, P-Phantom, for causing you trouble!" Druitt stuttered out, wincing painfully at the grip, his hand turning purple very slowly.

"I-It's fine..." Ciel said quietly. Sebastian released his hand, resting it by his side. Druitt rubbed his sore wrist, wincing at the red marks, praying silently they wouldn't bruise.

"U-um..a-ah..." Ciel said softly, trying to get Druitt's attention. Druitt looked up at Ciel who had a pout on his lips.

"I'm sorry, too. I'd really appreciate if you wouldn't do that to my mask anymore from now on, okay?" Ciel said with a small smile playing his lips. "I was going to tell you but Sebastian beat me to it. "

"Uh...um.." Druitt blinked, surprised by the apology from Ciel. He nodded slightly, all was forgiven.

"Phantom, Amelia needs to see you. " Sebastian gruffed out, walking away.

"Coming!" Ciel said, following him. He stopped, turned around and took Druitt's hands in his, giving them a small, very light squeeze.

"Can we still be friends though? I like making friends and you seem nice!" Ciel said, smiling brightly. Druitt's face lit up faster than a Christmas tree rocket firework on the Fourth of July.

"Of course! I'd love to make friends with such a cute Neko!" Druitt said, smiling and nodding.

"Great! I'll see you around, Mr. Druitt!" Ciel said, pulling his hands from Druitt's and skipping away after Sebastian.

Druitt smiled after him with a small wave that Ciel didn't see.

Ciel clutched onto Sebastian's arm with both arms, smiling a bit. Sebastian said nothing but continued to lead the boy into a hall that Ciel had not been down before. They rounded a corner and Ciel was pressed against the wall

"K-Kya!" Ciel squealed, surprised by the sudden action. Sebastian looked down at him with dark, unforgiving eyes. Ciel shuttered under their gaze, his eyes widening and his ears going back.

Sebastian's hands were on either side of Ciel's body, preventing any escape of the younger. Ciel rested his elbows on either side of him, his hands clutching nervously a bit below Sebastian's elbows.

"What were you doing over there with him?" Sebastian demanded a bit colder than it should be. His wine rich voice frosted over and Ciel was left shoving at its coldness.

"I-I..." Ciel stuttered out, not sure what was going on.

"Ciel. Answer me. " Sebastian said, his body leaning down, his eyes leveled with Ciel's.

"I-I was getting a snack...a-and he came up behind him...We started t-talking and then h-he was trying to take o-off my mask." Ciel squeaked out, more than scared of Sebastian's gaze. He was terrified and was shivering with his fear. He closed his eyes, pressing his elbows back to his body, his hands in front of him to prevent Sebastian in getting to close.

His eyes squeezed shut, small whimpers of fear tracing his lips. His ears pulled back, his tail tucked between his legs.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything wrong, I swear! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" Ciel squeaked out, panic sweeping over him like a tidal wave.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I did something wron-!" Ciel stopped, Sebastian's arms around Ciel, his arms pressed to his body lightly. Sebastian rested his head against Ciel's shoulder, sighing and burying his nose in Ciel's hair. Ciel blinked away the tears that had began to appear, looking at Sebastian with shock, too shocked to move.

Sebastian sighed softly, combing his fingers lightly through Ciel's hair.

"You're not in trouble. " Sebastian said softly, his voice softer and calmer now. "You're not in trouble. "

"T-Then...w-why were you so m-mad at me?" Ciel asked, sniffling.

Sebastian pulled back, sitting in a crouch position in front of Ciel, his big hands resting on his shoulders.

"I wasn't mad at you at all. I was mad at Druitt. If he or anybody is making you uncomfortable, you voice that uncomfort, don't let them continue. " Sebastian said softly, looking at Ciel with soft, kind eyes.

"I was being overprotective. I'm sorry if I made you think I was mad at you. I was mad at Druitt. " Sebastian said, running his hands through his hair. "I just wanted to get the story straight. I'm sorry, Ciel. " Ciel sniffled, his ears still down and his eyes watery.

He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, burying his face into Sebastian's shoulder , ignoring the mask on his face.

"P-Please don't...talk to me like that...anymore. " Ciel whimpered, his body trembling.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. " Sebastian whispered, wrapping his arms around the boy's lithe body. Ciel tightened his grip, pressing his body into Sebastian's warmth.

'...so warm...' Ciel thought, leaning even closer to Sebastian. Sebastian rubbed his hands to Ciel's neck, rubbing the skin before feeling a shudder emit from the boy.

'...his hands are so cold though...why?' Ciel thought. He opened his eyes, realizing he had closed them as Sebastian moved back. Ciel noticed the man staring at him with a deep look on his face.

Ciel couldn't look away from his beautiful carmine wine eyes. They stared back, clashing with his shining sapphire eyes, looking deep into them. Ciel couldn't move, his heart pounding like a loud not on pace drum in his ears and lodging itself in his throat.

His fingers were weaves into the silks of Sebastian's jacket on the shoulders, just sitting there. His small lithe body was pressed against the wall, not hard at all but more gentle than Ciel could ever imagine.

'This feels weird...'

His eyes burrowed themselves into Sebastian's own, noticing the way the light made them glisten like rubies if looked at a certain way. He felt Sebastian move against him, leaning forward, still on his knees.

Ciel couldn't breath, his fingers tightening their weak grip on the older man's jacket, watching as those carmine eyes fluttered behind silk ebony eyelashes, leaning forward to Ciel's face.

Ciel's own eyes began to close, staying completely still, allowing this one thing from the man.

They were inches away, Sebastian pausing as their noses brushed against one another in an Eskimo kiss. Ciel twitched, feeling Sebastian's hot breath against his mouth but air remained locked in Ciel's lungs, unable to escape.

Sebastian inched closer slowly, their lips almost three hair lines apart.

"Well now, moving a bit fast here, brother dear?" Sebastian and Ciel's head both jerked backward, Sebastian's hanging in the air while Ciel's head slammed into the wall.

Ciel let out a whimper, holding the back of his head and he let out the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

"Good lord, Amelia!" Sebastian snapped, his hands moving from the small of Ciel's back to the teen's head, moving his hands and rubbing where the kid had hit his head.

"Come now, Sebastian dear. You can't take this child's-I mean- teenager's kiss like that! I suspect it would taint the innocent little bugger!" Amelia said, small giggle escaping her lips.

"Just what are you saying?" Sebastian growled, pulling Ciel's face into his chest, rubbing the back of the boy's head slowly. Ciel whined, his brain rocking back and forth from the force from moments ago and it only got worse as Sebastian pulled him into his chest.

"You're a pervert and Phantom here needs much more lovin' than you sweet talking him and steal that kiss. Try harder next time and I won't interrupt. " Amelia giggled.

"Y-You were watching us?!" Sebastian snapped.

"Of course I was! When I saw you two heading into this hall, I got worried that'd you end up trying to do something much less innocent with him! Honestly, Sebastian! You need to get to know him more than that before you end up kissing him!" Amelia huffed with a roll of her eyes and a crossing of her arms.

"Y-you're calling me the pervert?! You were the one watching us! You're the pervert here!" Sebastian snapped angrily.

"Well...you two were having a sweet moment and I was going to wait for just the right moment. " Amelia giggled evilly.

"I swear, sometimes you are the spawn of Satan himself. " Sebastian growled out.

"Tch. Bitch please, if anyone in the Michaelis line is the spawn of Satan it's you. What about the time you flung-" "Amelia, we do not need to discuss such matters at this time. What is it, that you want?" Sebastian growled, his expression turning grim. He already forgot about Ciel was in his arms. He didn't even feel when Ciel was putting almost his entire weight on him.

"Oh right! It's time for some more photos! Lets go, Phantom!" Amelia said, clapping her hands. Ciel didn't move.

"Phantom?" Amelia asked. Sebastian looked down, slowly pulling Ciel from his chest. The innocent little Neko had fallen fast asleep on his feet.

"How is he able to do that?" Amelia questioned, her eyes widening. Ciel let out a small moan in his sleep, his head resting on his shoulder and his ears lop siding

"Perhaps you should take him home?" Amelia suggested. "I have enough pictures for today, I just need to send them off to the magazines. "

"Hm, are you sure?" Sebastian asked softly. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he must be exhausted if he fell asleep against you of all people. " Amelia giggled.

"I'll hit you, despite the laws. Don't forget that. " Sebastian snapped angrily while Amelia laughed.

"Yeah yeah, see you the day after tomorrow!" Sebastian gathered the unconscious boy into his arms, the teen's breath quickened before slowing down as he was situated in bridal style.

Ciel withered but relaxed, his head relaxing under Sebastian's chin. Amelia took the mask off Ciel's face and left, explaining she didn't want to let him take it home yet. Sebastian shurgged and carried Ciel down the hall, resting his chin on Ciel's head, pressing his nose in Ciel's hair.

Ciel sighed peacefully, his mouth moving in his sleep as if he were sleep talking but no words came from his mouth. Sebastian walked out of the building, fishing his keys from his pocket and unlocking the car. He opened the passenger side door, placing Ciel inside and shutting the door softly after buckling the teen in.

Sebastian walked around, opening the door and got into the car himself. He glanced in the back seat, checking to see if they had everything.

According to Ciel's contract (and by Amelia's consent) Ciel was allowed to keep the clothes he model in as extra pay as long as he waited until they were on the clothes rack before beginning to wear them.

Of course, they hadn't done that many clothes, mostly since its Ciel's first day so Amelia went easy on him and also because the boy fell asleep before they could finish.

They had only two boxes of clothes in the backseat, along with Ciel's book bag. Ciel had somehow (really, somehow) managed to finish all over his homework during the photo shoot and even checked over it.

He had even somehow managed to convince Sebastian to double-check. Sebastian wasnt even sure how anyway!

He remember Amelia storming off the set for a few minutes to yell at the light guy, Ciel coming up to him with his book bag on his shoulder and a pleading look on his face. He hadn't even remembered what Ciel said to him! Next thing he knew, he was looking over Ciel's history homework. (He got an A+)

Sebastian let out a soft groan, unable to comprehend the day very well today. He rubbed his hand through his hair, a slight stressed look crossing his face. His eyes glanced up on the approaching traffic light before slamming on the brakes as it turned from green to yellow to red in seconds.

Ciel's head lurched forward, barely missing the glove compartment but still got waken up at the sound of unforgiving squealing tires. He woke up with a frightened squeal and a cruse.

"Son of a cat!" Ciel squealed, his head lurching back against the seat with wide frightened eyes. His tail had exploded from the abrupt wake up, looking like a long fuzz ball against Ciel's back.

"God damn traffic lights!" Sebastian snarled, his hands clenching around the steering wheel.

Ciel sighed, relaxing as he knew no one was hurt, looking around. He realized where he was and bit his lip, wondering what happened.

"Um...Sebastian. How did I get in the car?" Ciel asked softly as the older man calmed down.

"You fell asleep on your feet while I was talking to Amelia. I picked you up and I'm taking you home. Don't worry, Amelia doesn't mind. " Sebastian sighed.

"A-Are you sure?" Ciel stuttered.

"I made sure. " Sebastian reassured with a sigh as he drove on when the light turned green.

"Okay.." Ciel said softly, twiddling his thumbs, not able to think of anything to talk about.

Ciel thought about the exchange in the hallway. His cheeks exploded, realizing what Sebastian had planned to do.

Ciel shifted his face to the window so his blush wouldn't be obvious.

'I can't believe he was going to kiss me! I only met him what, two days ago? Sure, he's attractive and really handsome and pretty much a gentleman...but I'm with Claude! That counts as cheating! Bad Ciel! Bad Ciel! Bad Ciel!' Ciel scolded himself harshly, pinching his leg and wincing at the pain.

Ciel brushed off his thoughts for a moment before they trailed back to the hallway.

'He looked like he really wanted to, too...he was staring so deeply in my eyes, looking at me of all people...I wonder what it would feel like if we actually did kiss...would it feel like with Claude or completely different? ' Ciel thought, his cheeks increasing in redness.

'SNAP OUT OF IT PHANTOMHIVE! You are with Claude! You should not be fantasizing about kissing another when you have a loyal, trust worthy boy friend already! It's rude and just plain mean of you! Stop thinking about kissing Sebastian and think about something else!' Ciel told himself, pinching himself harshly in the arm this time, crossing his arms.

Soon, they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Ciel followed Sebastian, carrying one of the two boxes of clothes and his school bag on his shoulder. Sebastian carried the other as he unlocked the door, opening it wide for Ciel.

Ciel shot Sebastian an embarrassed smile and walked inside. He headed to the living room, putting his box near the stairs as a reminder to take it with up next time he went upstairs. He put his school bag near the couch and unzipped his hoody, tossing it on the box, pulling his black short-sleeve shirt over his pants.

He turned a bit, looking as Sebastian entered the room, putting the other box near the other one. He shot the man a smile, his tail curling a bit.

"Ciel, come here for a second. ' Sebastian said, waving his hand at Ciel. Ciel nodded, walking over to Sebastian, his tail wagging side to side with every sway of his hips. Ciel stood in front of Sebastian, his hands by his sides, looking up confused key at Sebastian.

Sebastian bit his lip, his eyes narrowing before he launched forward. He grabbed Ciel, picking him up, making him wrap his legs around his waist and gently pressed his back into the wall. Ciel squealed from the sudden action, his eyes shooting the sense of fear.

"W-what are you doing?" Ciel stuttered, his fingers clutching Sebastian's strong shoulders.

"Getting what I missed back the hallway, of course. " Sebastian answered with a wide grin and a smirk at the same time, his eyes shimmering with evil.

"E-Eh?!" Ciel said, blushing brightly, clutching Sebastian tighter with his legs, not sure if Sebastian could keep holding him like this. Sure, he liked being this close to Sebastian but he really didnt like the helpless of having to keep his legs around Sebastian's waist.

'H-He couldn't mean-?!'

"Come now Ciel~. You really think I would let you off when we were so close?" Sebastian chuckled. Ciel's face blushed darker, averting his eyes.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin, forcing the teen to look into his eyes. Ciel tried not to but his eyes were so..enchanting. Ciel couldn't believe eyes could be that red!

Sebastian leaned forward after a moment, his movements a bit faster than before but not too fast. He kept his eyes open, his nose tickling Ciel's nose with a small smile.

Ciel couldn't move or breath. His heart fluttered and beat against his ear drums again, and the butterflies flew from their cages in his stomach. His fingers clenched tighter, his body tense.

Ciel jumped, hearing a loud meow down below him to the right and turned to look.

He never made an inch.

...

A smile curled, looking deeply into the mirror on his half-naked body. In the background was a medium-sized scale bedroom with a small bed, a dresser, a bedside table with a lamp and a cellphone on top and a little photograph. On the bed laid a silver laptop, connected to the plug-in the wall to charge.

His lightening shocking blue eyes to the right hand corner of his dresser, right next to mirror. Plump lips curled into a happier smile as a small manicured hand picked up the frame. In the background, beyond the open window which regretfully resided almost right by his bed was the view of Paris, along with it the Eiffel Tower.

A small sigh escaped the lip blamed lips. A perfectly manicured nailed finger traced the face in the photo.

"Ciel..." The male breathed lightly, his breath almost fogging the cool glass of the photo.

"Sky~" he cooed, his eyes softening with a longing look on his face. He pressed the frame to his chest, holding back the shiver from the glass. He sighed a lovesick sigh, a coo escaping his lips.

"So soon but yet so far away!" He whined, placing the frame back on the dresser, grabbing a white shirt from the coat door and pulling it over his shoulders, buttoning it up slowly.

"Don't worry, my dear Ciel~. I'll save you from that disgusting creature. " He snickered, almost evilly. His black slacks threaded the carpeted floors, bending down to pick up his shoes and grabbed his cellphone from the bedside table.

"Just wait for me my love~" A giggle escaped his mouth, licking his lips slowly, blowing a kiss from his hand to the framed photo as he walked to the door.

"Just you wait~" he giggled, his hands fingering a small stack of photos, picking them up and pushing them into the large yellow envelope. He licked a stamp, pressing it against the corner of the envelope and headed out of his home, barefooted, whipping out his cellphone and dialing a number.

"Hey. It's me. Yeah, I'm sending them now. Make sure you put them in the right place. He needs to know. Now. You don't know him and he doesn't know you. Don't worry!" He laughed into the phone before a sadistic smile crossed his features.

"I know who exactly I'm dealing with~"

* * *

**Fun time with the Author!**

**STOP GUESSING WHO IT IS! YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER!**

**Ahem...anyway, today we meet Druitt AKA Aleister Chambers. Another model at Amelia's studio. Surprised? I hope so. **

**Are you happy, excited, angry, pissed off, fan girl momenting in this chapter? I hope you feel good like I did!**

**Leave me your thoughts and if you have questions aboit anything, I'll try to answer them if they're not in line with a future chapter. I think you'll like the next chapter too when I get done!**

**Love you guys, leave me some reviews to munch on! **

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	9. Family Kisses LIME

**Hello there my pets! How are my lovely babies doing?**

**Ciel: Fuck you. **

**-Neko Ciels everywhere, mewing loudly-**

**What?**

**...**

**What? Sebastian's enjoying them!**

**Sebastian: -pokes head through the sea of Neko Ciels- **

**-starts throwing Neko Ciel at reviewers-**

**Stats: 99 Reviews, 86 Followers, 69 Favorites (LOL), and 5,673 views of my story! I'm so happy! But a little annoyed!**

**Ciel: Why?**

**Because in If the Rings Fits there are 24 chapters and I have 291 reviews for them. But in this story I have 9 chapters and am almost to 100. What does that say?**

**Ciel: -throws a Neko Ciel out the window and sips his tea- That you're improving enough that people are noticing and giving you the reviews. **

**Well, that and the fact that this is an M RATED story while If the Ring Fits is K+ rated. Does that more people are becoming perverts and looking at the M rated section more?**

**Ciel: -throws a Neko Ciel up the stairs- Or your summary is better in this Story. **

**Hmph. RANDOM SONG TIME. **

**_She said he so sweet_**

**_I wanna lick the wrapper_**

**_And she, she licked me_**

**_Like a lollipop_**

**_Like a lol__lipop_**

**_Song: Lollipop by Lil Wayne, Cover by Framing Hanley_**

**ATTENTION: LIME! Big old Lime! Haven't written one since the third chapter, I think. Is that right? Probably. Anyway, yeah. I hope you have a fangasm and explode rainbows and nosebleed unicorns. **

**Sebastian: -swims through the Neko Ciels and refills Ciel's cup of tea- Basically, she wants you to enjoy the story. -jumps back into the sea of Neko Ciels- **

**Right! Leave me a review, my kittens!**

**~kissu~**

* * *

Ciel's eyes were wide open in shock and almost horror. His stomach exploded with butterflies, his face flashing the same shade of red as Sebastian's eyes. Electricity shot through his spine, firing his senses up to a firework show. His lips were warm and were getting warmer.

Sebastian was kissing him.

It felt like fireworks exploding in his body, his body felt like he was on clouds and he had taken a first step into heaven.

Ciel blinked slowly before shutting his eyes and pushing forward a bit. His body heated up to 109 degrees and his heart was faster than a humming-bird on Red Bull and Monster.

Sebastian pressed his body against Ciel's a bit more, smirking into the kiss when he realized Ciel was kissing back some. His hand travelled from Ciel's chin to his hair, combing through it gently while the other held Ciel up.

Sebastian pulled from the kiss, their foreheads touching as they both felt breathless.

Ciel's eyes were closed, resting from the feeling of the kiss before his mind snapped into reality. His eyes snapped open, his mouth popped open in shock and his head slammed back against the wall.

"AH!" Ciel cried out, groaning at the pain. Sebastian rested the boy on his feet, rubbing the tender spot in his head for a moment before Ciel pushed him away with a huge blush.

His mouth was covered with both hands, looking at Sebastian with horror filled eyes. Sebastian blinked, wondering where the sudden reaction came from. Then it hit him.

'_Ciel has a boyfriend. '_

_'Well fuck. '_

"I-I...no...no...no no no!" Ciel whimpered from behind his hands, shaking his head. "I'm not allowed to do that, Sebastian!"

Sebastian blinked, holding back a smile at Ciel's reaction.

"Allowed to do what, Ciel?" Sebastian asked casually, his hands moving together behind his back.

"I'm not allowed to kiss other people like that! I have a boyfriend!" Ciel yelped out, uncovering his mouth. "You know that! You know the rules of dating someone! You're an adult for Peanut's sake!" Ciel waved his arms.

'_Peanut? Oh god, this kid is so cute. Quick, think of something_. ' Sebastian thought. He sighed.

'_Might as well do this. '_

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I lost control of my emotions. I apologize fully for my sudden action and I promise not to do it again. " Sebastian said with a bow of his head and a sad look on his face. A face of rejection.

Ciel's heart and face melted at the look. His ears drew back and he put his hands together, twiddling them together as he thought.

"W-Well...I-I didn't say I didn't enjoy it...is that wrong?" Ciel asked softly, looking up with his own guilt ridden eyes.

Sebastian smiled, walking over and putting a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"No, it's not wrong. If it was, I'd doubt you'd want to be right. Why don't we brush this off as a family kiss and move on?" Sebastian suggested with a bright smile.

"A family kiss?" Ciel asked curiously. Sebastian nodded slowly before heading to the kitchen without another word, leaving Ciel stand there, wondering what the heck was a family kiss.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called after him, jogging after the man.

"Hm?" Sebastian asked slowly, pulling out a few take-out menus to look through. They were having take-out that night, Sebastian decided. He didn't feel like cooking and he had given his cook book to Amelia to lend and use as long as she didn't screw it up.

"...um...w-what's a family kiss?" Ciel asked slowly. Sebastian glanced up at him for a moment, taking in his features. Ciel's cheeks were flushed cutely, his ears drawn back as he averted his sapphire blues from Sebastian, his lip being bitten on with a shyness and a small fear, making Ciel all that more adorable.

Sebastian glanced back at the menus quickly, not showing too much interest in the conversation.

"A family kiss is a kiss between family members. It's mostly a peck of the cheek, the forehead, or a quick peck on the lips. Seeing as I am your legal Godfather, we can just say it was a family kiss and move on, right?" Sebastian said, his voice turning to a lighter tone.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Sebastian asked, glancing up with interest as he spoke.

"...pizza?" Ciel asked slowly, his mind whirling with thoughts. Sebastian nodded, picking up three pizza menus before deciding on a well-known one. Domino's.

"What kind should we get?" Sebastian asked, leaning against the island, Ciel jumping on the bar stool next to him.

"Hmm..." Ciel hummed, thinking it over.

"I like banana peppers, pepperoni and sausage! What do you like on yours?" Ciel said with a chime of cheeriness. Sebastian smiled brightly, making Ciel relax and he rolled his head back with a laugh.

"Seems we have something in common. I like mine the same way. How about I get one pepperoni, one sausage, and one banana pepper?" Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"Won't that be too much for the two of us?" Ciel asked softly. Sebastian shook his head, chuckling.

"We can always put it away and have it for lunch tomorrow. No big deal. " Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes. Ciel thought for a moment.

"Won't that be a lot of money?"

"Well, if I add the chocolate lava cake and the coke cola and sprite that would be around...$60 something. So no. It won't be a lot. " Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"Sebastian, that's a lot of money! We can just have one pizza and forget about all the other things!" Ciel scolded, sticking his finger in the air as he spoke.

Ciel squeaked, his chin grabbed suddenly, Sebastian's nose rubbing against his as he stared deeply into the sapphire orbs.

"Ciel, you're living in the house of a CEO of one of the most powerful businesses in the city and state and soon to be country. The only thing you need to worry about is keeping up with school work and keeping yourself safe. Don't worry about money, I'll deal with it."

Ciel's eyes were wide as his cheeks flushed darkly, staring deeply into those carmine eyes. He blinked, feeling a kiss on his forehead, snapping his thought processor awake.

Ciel was frozen in place as Sebastian pulled back. He couldn't breath or blink, just staring into those carmine eyes with an unreadable blank expression. The only thing that was readable was the dark blush staining his pale cheeks.

Ciel suddenly leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips against Sebastian's own. He was feeling bold and he dared to want to feel the same feeling he felt earlier. Ciel couldn't help it at all. He was a teenager and most teenagers act on instincts or urges all the time.

He pulled back, opening his eyes and sat down back properly in his bar stool, blushing fervently.

Sebastian remained stoic for a moment before a smile washed over his face and he chuckled lightly as the boy's face redden even more.

"You are so adorable, Ciel. I want to eat you up sometimes~" Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel's pale face was tinted with a rosy blush making Sebastian smile all that much more. He adored the little teen sitting before him. He was so innocent despite his age and the day.

Ciel's tail whipped through the air in a happy way, his ears perked though slightly tinted with red though it was hardly noticeable through the teal colors of his ears and locks of hair unless one truly studied him.

Of course, Sebastian had all but became a master of reading Ciel's emotions and body expressions. He had always been good at reading body language though Ciel was definitely proven to be a new challenge.

Ciel would react differently to different things in certain ways. Ciel would always revert to his shy, cowering, 'I surrender' expression. His tail low and almost between his legs, his hands always close to his chest to protect himself and he almost always averted looking anyone in the eye while speaking. He'd keep his face covered which made it that much harder to read his facial expressions.

Despite his innocence and shyness, Ciel was a difficult person to read on a regular bases.

"Sebastian, I'm going to take a shower for a while. " Ciel said with a small smile , hopping off his chair with a spring in his step. His tail was high and he seemed energetic. He was happy, there was no doubt in that.

"Alright, I'll order the pizza. " Sebastian said. He wanted further test the waters with Ciel but held back to the urge to call the boy back and sit his ass back down on the bar stool.

He bit his lip as he watched the figure swish side to side like a dance. Sebastian couldn't help and stare at those full hips, that lush backside, the way his curves hit his legs...he glanced up when he saw Ciel stop in front of the stairs.

He remained calm, noticing Ciel had caught him staring. Ciel stared back at him before a smile creeped on his cute blushing face and he rushed up the stairs with a giggle passing through those lush lips, leaving Sebastian stunned.

Sebastian had figured that if Ciel had caught him staring then he'd be embarrassed and flabbergasted. Instead the little kitten acted as if he enjoyed the attention!

Now Sebastian was confused. He took a deep breath to level his head and pulled out his cellphone, dialing the number on the take-out menu, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello Dominos? I'd like to order..."

...

Ciel stared long and hard at his naked reflection at the door, his hands on his hips.

'_Maybe I do need to gain weight...you can see my ribs_. ' Ciel thought. His hands went to his biceps, flexing them.

'_And get some strength. That year really messed my body up, didn't it_?' Ciel's hands travel up his arm, touching his collar-bone lightly, tracing over the bone. Ciel's left hand trailed to lips, brushing his forefinger over the plumpness of them, putting his other hand on his thigh as he leaned forward.

_'My lips are kind of thick...is that a good thing or a bad thing?_' Ciel blinked, moving his hand to his cheeks, touching the skin gently, mimicking cupping his face.

'_My cheeks aren't really plump either. My skin is so pale! Maybe I should go out more? I have some cheek bones...some. I think I need to find some way to get some exercise without going into cardiac arrest. ' _Ciel chuckled at his own joke, rolling his eyes.

He looked at his feet, frowning. _'I have girl's feet, legs, and hips. I think I maybe more girl than boy now. '_

Ciel rubbed his hip bones then rubbed his curved his hips before turning around and continuing the check himself out.

_'Darn! I can see my shoulder blades! I even see my spine! I really need to gain some weight. This can't be healthy. Oh lord! Why is my bottom so freaking white? It's almost blinding me!'_ Ciel huffed.

'_Wait, isn't that where people get the expression 'Full moon' from? Then forget that nonsense. '_ Ciel rolled his eyes. His fingers traced to his bottom, poking it.

'_My bottom's weird. It's really, really round and both firm and soft. That's strange! Is that normal? Maybe I should ask Sebastian? Nah, I'll just ask Claude tomorrow! Claude explains these things pretty well. _' Ciel thought.

Ciel rocked his hips to the side, blinking.

_'Huh? Now I know I really need to gain weight! I'm way too skinny! But wait, I eat a lot anyway and I still don't gain weight! Stupid metabolism! Wait, if I do that this might back fire. Maybe I should just relax and not worry so much about how I look?'_

Ciel turned around, taking a small step forward, leaving his other leg backed and placed his fingers against the glass.

_'Should I be confident? Can I be?_ ' Ciel stared into his own eyes, searching for answers. Seeing none in his sapphire orbs, he sighed sadly. He covered his chest with his arms. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open wide.

'_Don't do that, Sweets. I can't see your cute face. '_

_'Damn, I'd kill to have you hip bones, kid!'_

_'Not sure about other people but I know I catch myself looking at them. '_

_' I'm sorry but you really, really do look good in those skinny jeans. '_

_'Ciel, shut the heck up and quit belittling yourself. You are a sexy, handsome, curvy little Neko and you need to wear less clothes and more smiles, damn it!'_

Ciel sighed, blushing darkly, shooting a glance over his shoulder.

'_Guess I was wrong. I should be more confident. ' Ciel thought, a smile gracing his face._

'Less clothes, more smiles. ' Ciel rolled his eyes, walking over to the shower and turning the water on, letting it heat up to the right temperature and stepping in. He sighed, purring loudly as the hot water hit his body.

He blushed lightly, being reminded at that exact moment what had taken place down stairs. He tapped his lower lip with his forefinger.

His whole body tingled, remembering how it felt with Sebastian's lips against his. Claude and him had never kissed like that! Or at least, Ciel never felt like that when he kissed Claude.

Those were more of quick pecks if anything but they left an impression on Claude, definitely. Ciel sighed at the thought of Claude. Ciel wondered if he and Claude were actually going anywhere in their relationship.

'_ Elizabeth has pressured me a lot lately about this. I'm not so sure if this will work. I care about him a lot but somethings just not right anymore. Maybe he wants more? What more can I..._' Ciel thought, scratching his back before his mind trailed back to the past.

_"Say, Cielly. Ever got to 2nd base with Claude last night?"_

_"2nd base? What nonsense are you spewing now, Lizzy? Tell me you didn't drink Red Bull again this mornings. "_

_'2nd base? Whatever it is, I bet Claude would want to move up on it...I think we're at first now...I need to ask Sebastian about this. ' _Ciel thought.

'Im so confused!'

...

Sebastian smiled at the male pizza delivery guy, handing him two fifties and taking the pizzas.

"Keep the tip!" Sebastian said, shutting the door, chuckling as he heard a loud thank you outside his door. Sebastian had ordered the three pizzas, two chocolate lava cakes and two liters of Coke Cola and Sprite.

He padded into the kitchen, placing the food on the counter, putting the drinks in the fridge. He blinked, hearing Ciel tread down the stairs. He glanced over, his eyes widening.

"Hey~" Ciel cooed, drying his hair with his towel lightly. Ciel was wear one of Sebastian's shirts which was way too big and went down to the midst of his silky thighs. Sebastian wondered silently what sort of underwear Ciel was wearing.

'_I want to see that whenever I come home. '_ Sebastian thought with a grin.

"Sebastian, did you buy clothes for me? I found this shirt in the dresser. " Ciel asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

"No, I didn't buy clothes for you. That's one of my shirts. You can wear it though, looks incredibly nice on you. " Sebastian said, smirking at Ciel's adorable blush.

"A-Are you sure? I-I can go change-" "Ciel, I have so many god forsaken shirts that I really don't care about most of them. You can borrow a shirt anytime, okay?" Ciel blinked before a blush spread across his cheeks, nodding with a smile.

'_God, I love that smile of his. _' Sebastian thought, smile growing on his face.

'_He should smile more. He looks handsome when he smiles. _' Ciel thought, treading over to Sebastian very graceful and cat-like. He stood in front of the male, blushing lightly. Sebastian rolled his eyes and bent down, wrapping his arms under the Neko's arms, hugging him.

Ciel squeaked, surprised at the sudden act but enjoyed it none the less. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck, nuzzling the man's shoulder, purring into the warmth.

"Mew!" They both jumped, retracting from the hug as they looked at their oddly disappearing and reappearing house mate.

"Alice, where have you been?" Sebastian asked in bewilderment, wondering where the cat had scampered off to the whole time.

The kitten mewed loudly in response and Ciel was sputtering at the answer.

"A-Alice! You shouldn't be doing that! You're much too young to be flirting with those alley cats!" Ciel scolded, crouching down in front of the cat. "And just because Sebastian says that type of language doesn't mean you should, young lady!"

Sebastian took a step back, almost perplexed and curious of the whole situation. Ciel was scolding his cat, like a mother would a child and apparently his cat had flirted with alley cats and been doing things she shouldn't.

"Now, what do you say?" Ciel finished his scolding, bringing Sebastian back down to earth from his thought planet.

The kitten mewed in shame and pawed away from the kitchen, her tail hung low and her head down with ears pulled back.

"Now go to your room to think about this! Sebastian or I will call you later for your dinner. " Ciel said as the kitten hopped up the stairs. Ciel stood up with a slight huff, his arms crossing over his chest.

"What did you do?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel curiously. Ciel looked at him with a raised of an eyebrow.

What do you mean, what did I do? I scolded her. She's very young and doesn't know the difference between right and wrong so I taught her what was wrong and then punishment. " Ciel said, his hands on his hips now, an air of confidence swinging around him.

"Oh, I see. I almost forgot to tell you! When I pick you up tomorrow, I'll have to drop you off here. " Sebastian explained, looking at Ciel with a disappointed face.

"Huh? Why?" Ciel asked, his ears perking as he looked up at the man. He also looked a bit sadden at that.

"I have some work to catch up on I'll probably be gone all night. You'll see me in the morning though. " Sebastian sighed. Ciel stiffened visibly, a mixture of a pout and a frown with a guilty look in his eyes crossed his innocent face.

'_I've been so selfish! He's a business man, they are working 24/7 and he's picking me up and taking me to school and to see Amelia and spending the day with me! He must be so far behind in his work! Oh, no...I feel so bad..'_ Ciel thought, a guilty and nervous look catching his body as he bit his lip and shifted his eyes not meet Sebastian's.

"...sorry..." Ciel said softly. Sebastian blinked, wondering why Ciel would apologize then it hit him.

"Ciel, it's not your fault. I took a vacation from my job last week. That's why I need to catch up. It has nothing to do with you. " Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes and running his hand over Ciel's hair, careful of the ears.

"A-Are you sure?" Ciel stuttered out. Sebastian nodded, smiling softly.

"Besides, I enjoy spending my time with you more than in the office. " Sebastian said, leaning down and cupping Ciel's chin. Ciel's face flushed, his eyes staring up into those carmine eyes. He squeaked, his embarrassment taking over.

"God, you're so fucking adorable. " Sebastian laughed out suddenly. "Now lets eat the pizza before it gets any colder than it already is. " Ciel nodded, covering his face with his hands.

Sebastian grabbed two plates from the cabinet and handed one to Ciel.

"Sebastian...c-can you drop me off at my parents' house instead of here?' Ciel asked, looking embarrassed as Sebastian opened one of the three boxes of pizza. Sebastian shot Ciel a look before a sigh escaped him.

"Might as well. But you can't spend the night. "

"I-I know! I just want to chat with them for a while, you know? And I kind of want to see how Old Blu's doing!" Ciel said with a smile.

"Old Blu?" Sebastian questioned, picking two slices of pepperoni up.

"My truck! " Ciel smiled. Sebastian rolled his eyes, opening another box. Ciel shot forward, grabbing two slices of that pizza, smirking at Sebastian smartly.

" Ciel.." Sebastian warned with a smirk.

"I like banana peppers okay?" Ciel smirked back, grabbing a slice of pepperoni before standing to the side.

"I got Coke and Sprite in the fridge, which do you want?"

"Coke, I guess." Ciel answered with a shrug. Sebastian nodded, preparing two glasses of ice coke while Ciel went to the living room to turn the TV on.

Later in the evening

Ciel and Sebastian had together eaten half of each pizza and drained the Coke Cola and the Sprite bottles. The food was put away and the dishes were washed and dried and Ciel and Sebastian were seated on the couch, still watching Doctor Who.

Well, Ciel was. Sebastian was in the gate way to the realm of sleeping and living. Of course, Ciel wouldn't truly let the man fall asleep because he was clutching the man's arm when either an excited part came on or he was frightened.

Sebastian stepped into the realm of the living to noticed how his arm was. His arm was being gripped by Ciel's arms and his knees, his hand rested on the cushion near his crotch. Sebastian smirked, an idea coming to mind.

He glanced at the time, noting the show was almost over. Five minutes more. He moved his arm a bit to get more comfortable.

_**~~~~~~Warning: Lime ahead! Skip ahead if you don't want to read!~~~~~~~~**_

He waited until he was sure the show was ending and then suddenly grabbed the boy's crotch, giving it a nice squeeze. Ciel squealed in shock, his arms clutching tighter on Sebastian's arm.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" Sebastian asked casually as his fingers worked. Ciel shuddered, leaning against Sebastian as he covered his mouth with the sleeve of Sebastian's shirt.

"Ngh! N-no!" Ciel whined, his hips jerking almost closer to the hand. "W-What are y-you doing?!"

"Me? I'm just making sure you get some sleep tonight. " Sebastian smirked, putting his hand flat against the growing bugle. Ciel gasped and whimpered with each touch, his skin warming to a fire. He covered his mouth with back of his hand against the sleeve.

" n-Ngh!" Ciel whined out, trying unsuccessfully to push Sebastian's hand away.

"You're a bit sensitive here, Ciel. " Sebastian noted softly, smirking. He gave a tight squeeze making Ciel gasp loudly for a breath of air and a loud whine escape his lips.

"Sebast- oh...oh goodness!" Ciel squeaked as he received another squeeze.

"You make the cutest noises, Ciel. " Sebastian said softly, going up and flicking the Neko's ears with his tongue. They pulled back and began to turn a darker shade.

Sebastian wrapped his other arm around Ciel, pulling the teen in his lap, his back against his chest. Ciel whined, his head going against Sebastian's shoulder, fully exposing his neck.

"How about a bit of family kissing, eh Ciel?" Sebastian used his free hand, turning the teen's chin to him and locked lips with him.

When Sebastian did that, Ciel practically lost it. His hips were bucking a little more and he was whining and whimpering into the kiss. One hand clutched Sebastian's wrist while the other wrapped around his neck.

"Oh!" Ciel pulled back from the small kiss, taking deep gulps of air. Sebastian snickered at the boy's face. He tugged the Neko's underpants off, tossing them on the floor and pulled his legs apart with his knees.

"I-It's..." Ciel whined, not enjoying the cold feeling against his hot crotch. Sebastian licked at his hand, tasting a salty taste to it before returning to his ministrations. Ciel cried out as the head was flicked and squeezed before the entire length was cupped.

"Ah~!" Ciel moaned out, his eyes squeezing shut. Sebastian grinned, feeling the wetness of precum pooling at the tip. He rubbed it over the length, swirling it.

"Oh-oh!" Ciel moaned before he bit his lip. "S-Sebastian! I-It's feels so weird!" Sebastian chuckled, resting his chin on Ciel's shoulder. His other hand creeped up his shirt, showing the pale stomach and soon the chest.

"O-oh...God!" Ciel moaned out, his body trembling violently before his hands snapped over his mouth. Sebastian stopped his movements and glanced at Ciel.

"There it is!" Sebastian chuckled lightly before he licked his hand again and continued.

"M-My stomach hurts..." Ciel whined out, moving his hands from his mouth. Sebastian pulled his hand from under Ciel's shirt to go a little further down south. His fingers brushed over the boy's small silky balls before rubbing the junction in front of Ciel's rose bud hole.

Ciel's eyes blazed open and he squealed, his body tensing violently. He collapsed, his whines turning painful and unsatisfied.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked softly, the boy shuddering. He was acting like he had came but nothing came out.

"Sebastian...it hurts..." Sebastian nodded slowly in understanding. The boy was experiencing a dry orgasm.

"It seems you're experiencing a dry orgasm. Well, we'll need to fix that, won't we?" Sebastian said, licking his hand again till it was covered with saliva.

He gently poked at the tip with a forefinger. Ciel squealed, violently shuddering.

"So sensitive..." Sebastian chuckled into the Neko's ear.

"S-Sebas-! It hurts!" Ciel whined out. Sebastian frowned, sucking his fingers with his free hand while his salvia covered hand gripped the boy's length.

"Just relax. Ill try to release that pain. " Sebastian said softly. Ciel whined, covering his mouth again shyly with a soft nod.

Sebastian drug his fingers down in between Ciel's cheeks, teasing the puckered entrance. He slowly slide his finger inside, nice and slow and squeezed Ciel's crotch.

Ciel let out a loud moan, his head rolling back against Sebastian's shoulder.

"Is the pain going away?" Sebastian asked softly, his tongue slithering out and grazing Ciel's exposed neck, unable to hold back. Ciel squeaked at the wet feeling against his neck.

"S-slow..." Ciel said softly, his eyes cracking open. His eyes were pure sin, Sebastian decided.

"A-AH!" Ciel gasped, feeling his body tense up all too quickly. His claw like nails dug into Sebastian's skin and he was bucking his hips. His toes were curling and his muffled moans and whine were getting louder.

Sebastian smirked, trailing his tongue up Ciel's jaw before carefully slipping another finger into the puckered entrance. Ciel's eyes blazed open and he bucked into Sebastian's hand, simultaneously pushing the fingers deeper into him.

Ciel's eyes squeezed shut as a pleasure filled scream ripped from his throat as he came, pure white liquid shooting from the tip onto Sebastian's hand and a few drops on Ciel's borrowed shirt.

Ciel fell back against Sebastian's chest, his body trembling. Sebastian chuckled, removing his fingers and his hand, licking up the fluids.

"Very sweet, Ciel. You taste so sweet. " Sebastian chuckled softly. Ciel was limp but he groaned in response.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~Still here? Good! It ends here, keep reading!~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Sebastian laughed softly before shifting Ciel to sit up against him as he waited for the high to pass over Ciel. He realized his own pants were painfully tight and he winced. He scooped the limp kitten into his arms, picking up his discarded boxers and carried the Neko up the stairs.

"W-why...do you do that?" Ciel mumbled sleepily,his head limp against Sebastian's shoulder.

"It makes you sleep better. " Sebastian answered playfully, snickering lightly.

"...I'm all sweaty...I took a shower..." Ciel mumbled, his eyes drooping.

" You can take another in the morning. " Sebastian said, nudging the bedroom door open with his foot. He pulled the covers back, putting Ciel in between them, pulling the boy's boxers back on.

Ciel sighed softly, falling fast asleep quickly as his head hit the pillow and was covered by the blankets.

Sebastian sighed softly with a smile at the heavenly scene. He brushed Ciel's bangs back, brushing a kiss across his forehead before walking out, leaving the door open an inch.

He winced, feeling and remembering how tight his pants were. He'd need a cold shower before bed, that was for sure.

He also remind himself he had a certain naughty kitten he had to give dinner to before bed...

* * *

**Fun time with the Author!**

**Hey there! Remember me? The Author? Making all your yaoi fanatics come true? Right. Thats me. Just making sure you remember me. **

**Ciel: Not Bad. **

**Thank you. I'm working slow, I know. I'm losing my magic touch. Im trying, work with me!**

**I don't have much to say. **

**Oh yeah, chapters will come even slower when Wednesday comes around because school starts then. Normally, I'd wait until I couldn't even find my story on the update page but it will be slower now. **

**I have to read two books for summer reading and I already finished one. No,it didn't take me the whole summer to read it, I didn't know I had to read it. Already wrote the essay and now I have to wreak the next book and give an oral report on it which SUCKS because I hate talking out In front of people. **

**I'm weird like that. Deal with it. (I say that a lot)**

**I love you guys very much and I appreciate each and every review, favorite, follow and view I get on my stories. **

**Now please go clean up the blood on your keyboards, desktops, chairs, beds, and floor, pick up your Neko Ciel on your way out and leave your review at the door. **

**Thank you for you. **

**_See ya later, Alligators. _**


	10. Simon's Visit

**BIRTHDAY CHAPTER! SHORT BUT AT LEAST I GOT IT UP!**

**Ciel: Yeah, she's another year older. **

**Sebastian: Old lady. **

**Dont give me no lip, grandpa, I'll throw you into the ocean! So yeah, I am getting old! Not really, I'm still school so eh.**

**Let's see, I got an iPhone 4 S, a Tardis alarm clock, Sims 2 Double deluxe and in September I'm expecting a Sebastian's watch and Ciel's Ring!**

**Though I will be doing ALL of my typing on my iPad, Im so happof about my new phone! I never had a cell phone before so I'm excited!**

**Alright, this is a short chapter but bare with me, I'm slowing down a bit. **

**Every two weeks or so, there will be an update. Yeah, it's a long time but I have school to worry about. **

**Leave a review my kittens!**

* * *

Sebastian shot up in his bed, hearing squealing coming from a certain Neko's room. Sebastian shot a glance at the clock to see it was five minutes to six and groaned and growled as he flipped the covers back and slipped on his slippers.

He walked out of his room, noticing Ciel's bedroom door slightly opened and the light was on. He pushed the door open, looking around. Ciel was up and awake, dancing around in his boxers and Sebastian's shirt.

He had headphones in and was putting his clothes away. Ciel was offbeat with whatever music was blaring through his headphones and he was definitely in his own little world.

Sebastian leaned against the door, his arms crossed. He noticed little Alice dancing at Ciel's feet, careful not to get stepped on but was more on beat than the kid.

Ciel was smiling and humming along. Sebastian chuckled lightly, brushing out the door. He headed softly down the stairs, turning the light on. His eyes widen and he growled darkly at the sight in the kitchen.

"Oh, you fucker. "

Ciel giggled at the next part in the song. He jumped, pulling on the headphones out as he heard a loud thump from downstairs. He glanced at Alice who was hissing at the door.

'Is Sebastian awake? ' Ciel wondered, pulling his MP3 player out and paused the music. Ciel walked out of the door, Alice pawing after him with her fur puffing up some. She looked at Ciel protectively as they began to tip toe down the stairs.

Ciel noticed the light on in the kitchen as he walked down the stairs and peeked through, hearing voices.

"Ow! Sebastian, get off me!" A new voice Ciel didn't recognize sounded.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ciel's skin prickled with goosebumps as the loud shout of Sebastian's voice.

"I-I..." "Answer me or you'll be knocked out in ten seconds. " Sebastian snarled darkly and threateningly.

"Look, I came with some news. "

"Then speak now or I will put you to peace. " Sebastian snarled angrily.

Ciel peeked around the corner, using only one eye to look and saw Simon and Sebastian in the kitchen.

"It's about the new model, 'The Phantom'. " Ciel stiffened. He watched, listening intently.

"I know your little friend, Ciel, is the Phantom. It wasn't hard to figure out. But something's going on with this. " Simon said, boldly looking up at Sebastian, looking at him dead in the eye, despite the frying pan above his head.

'How cliché to grab a frying pan! It's be funnier if he was using something else, like an ironing board...or the kitchen sink. ' Ciel thought with a tiny giggle in his throat.

'I wonder why Simon's here. What news did he bring? I hope it's good. I don't like bad news. Last time I heard bad news, I almost got ran over by a miniature dump truck and had to go by the hospital. '

" Well? What is it?" Sebastian asked impatiently, his voice deepening, resembling close to a growl.

"...He's really booming in the market. Amelia made $20,450 dollars off the magazines and they're releasing the fashion line tomorrow afternoon. Your little friend will probably make more than that by the end of the week. "

"...Wow. " Sebastian breathed. "That is a lot. "

"SQUEE!" Ciel's foot slipped and he fell face first down the stairs. Luckily, he had been only 7 steps or more from the bottom. But it still hurt like crazy.

"Ciel! Goodness kitten, are you trying to kill yourself?!" Sebastian freed Simon and put his frying pan on the counter and ran over to Ciel. Ciel sat on his knees, rubbing his head and whining a bit.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Ciel whined softly as he felt Sebastian rubbing his small, lithe body, checking for bruises.

"It's because you're clumsy. " Sebastian admonished with a sigh. "You need to be more careful!"

"I know..." Ciel sighed ethereally, glancing up into Sebastian's eyes before looking away. Ciel casted a small gaze to Simon who nodded at him in greeting.

The young man wore a blue and white stripped collared shirt with cargo shorts and his hands stuffed in his pockets with sandals.

"Hi there. " Ciel nodded with a small wave at Simon.

"Heyo kiddo. " Simon responded back with a small grin on his face. Sebastian bestowed a glowering gaze at the not much younger male who just simpered back with an eyebrow raised in a smug manner.

"Get that smug look off your face, Simon. " Sebastian scowled, his eyes like hard, icy daggers at Simon.

"Or what, old man?" Simon shot back, his glare just as hard.

"I'll-" "Alice!" Ciel said, squeaking as the cat jumped onto his shoulders. Sebastian glanced at Ciel, his gaze softening.

"Come on, get up. " Sebastian chuckled lightly at Ciel. He got onto his feet and pulled Ciel onto his own with Alice on his shoulders.

"...Isn't that one of Sebastian's shirts?" Simon asked, his eyes widening slightly. Ciel looked down at the shirt, pulling it a little lower on his thighs.

"Simon, shut up. " Sebastian snapped impatiently, stopping Ciel from answering. "Come on Ciel. Go sit on the stool, I'll make your breakfast. " Sebastian gently hit the small of Ciel's back, pushing him forward. Ciel squeaked, stumbling but catching himself.

"You have awful balance, Ciel. " Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"...mew!" Ciel stuck his tongue out childishly as he hopped onto his bar stool. His tail curled and a shiver racked his small frame, his thighs and bottom getting touched by a cold seat.

"Sebastian. " Simon said in a warning tone. "People are already starting to notice Ciel and it's only been a day. Amelia told me to inform you that if Ciel is seen in public, he may get questioned or even attacked. "

"Don't worry about Ciel. " Sebastian growled, brushing past his brother to the kitchen. "Ciel is my kitten. I'll take good care of him. " Sebastian's hand rubbed Ciel's head, running his fingers through his teal locks, earning a small purr from said Neko. Alice jumped onto the island counter, exploring it.

"Oi! Alice is the kitten, I'm not a kitten!" Alice mewed in response to Ciel's argument. Ciel turned to Alice. " Alice, you're six months old! Of course you're a kitten!"

Alice sat herself in front of Ciel and stared deeply into his eyes.

"At least I can jump on the counter!" Ciel said, frowning. Alice meowed loudly at that and hissed.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady! " Ciel said coldly. Simon and Sebastian shared an amused look before Sebastian picked up the kitten, brushing his hand over her fur and taking her away.

"Sebastian, we were having a conversation!" Ciel frowned deeply, scowling at the older man.

"I believe Alice needs to excuse herself for a while and Simon needs to leave. " Sebastian said, placing the kitten on the stairways steps, giving her a little tap on her bottom. She bounded up the stairs in reply and Simon glared at his brother.

"Sebastian, you still can't be mad at me for what I did. I got everything back, what more do you want for me?" Simon exhaled loudly with a small groan on his lips as he shot a deep gaze at his older brother.

"A reason to believe you're actually sorry? A reason to why you did such a thing? A reason to trust you?" Sebastian named off, his fingers counting off the things.

"Simon, you did something to the company, to the family, to me that effect everyone. And though Amelia forgave you, I won't let this go yet. Now get out my house. " Sebastian demanded coldly, pointing to the front door. "And you're not allowed back here until I say so. "

"Sebastian-" Simon started before Sebastian cut him off with a menacing glower on his face as he gestured to the door again, more forceful this time.

Ciel looked at his small cream-colored hands, unable to speak up or question his concerns at the moment. His royal blue eyes were hidden by locks of darkened teal hair as he pressed his pale lips together in a slight frown but also a static look. His teal tail moved back and forth against the stool, it hanging low to the ground as he sat in his bar stool.

He jumped, hearing the bang of the slammed door. He glanced up, Simon was gone and Sebastian standing off to the side. Ciel bit his lip with fanged sharp teeth.

Sebastian's carmine red eyes were hidden by ebony locks car caressing face, covering them from view. Ciel could see the almost sad but angry look on the older man's face. He noticed the man bite his lip, causing it become white where he bit it. Ciel watched, saying nothing as the man shivered out his anger, his long stronger fingers formed a thick fist on either side of his body.

Ciel opened his mouth before popping it back shut, unable to find the words to speak his concerns, his questions, his answers. He had nothing to say for the recent ness of the incident. Sebastian looked down at his feet, or perhaps the floor, Ciel wasn't sure.

Sebastian let out a deep sigh and a swallow was heard before Sebastian moved his head up, looking at Ciel.

Sebastian stared for a moment before smiling at Ciel. Sebastian headed to the stove and placed a pan on the top of the stove, turning it on.

"Ciel, go take a shower while I cook breakfast, okay?" Ciel glanced to the side, a slight frown on his lip. He nodded, getting off the stool and headed for the stairway. He stopped at the bottom, glancing over his shoulder at Sebastian, biting his lip.

Sebastian had his back turned to Ciel, already cooking something up. Ciel glanced away before he jogged up the stairs to the bathroom.

Sebastian glanced behind him at Ciel's retreating feature and listened intently for the close of the bathroom door. He growled darkly as he heard it, a tension growing in his shoulders.

"Damn it, Simon..." Sebastian hissed under his breath, his angry carmine eyes glistening with anger. He bit his tongue, holding back a string of curses. He grabbed the ingredients from the fridge, moodily setting them down.

He swallowed and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

He had breakfast to cook.

Ciel sighed as he got out of the hot shower, grabbing a towel from the counter. His tail shook and dried itself rather quickly as he wrapped the towel around his hips.

He headed out the door and back to his room. He shut the door and grabbed a pair of boxers, pulling them on his hips. Ciel pulled on black jeans with stud belt, wondering things.

'I wonder what Mr. Simon did to Sebastian to make him be hated so much. Must've been bad...' Ciel thought, pulling on a simple black short-sleeved t-shirt with a white Tardis in the middle. He pulled on his hoodie, pulling the edge over his hips and pulled on his shoes.

He walked slowly out f his room, down the stairs and peeked out from behind the wall, at the kitchen.

His sapphire eyes watched, searching for the man he was going to watch for a moment. No sign of him, though he could hear and smell food cooking.

Ciel frowned, straining his ears for anything beside food cooking.

"Ciel, what are you doing?"

Ciel squealed, falling down the single step right onto the carpet. Luckily his arms caught him better this time, but it still hurt.

"Jeevas Christ, Ciel!" Sebastian walked over, putting down the magazine he had picked up and went over to the fallen teenager.

"...I hate my legs. " Ciel mumbled as Sebastian pulled him up on his feet.

"Good lord, are your legs asleep or something?" Sebastian sighed, slinging the poor teen over his shoulder.

"Noo...don't carry me! I'm not a child!" Ciel whined, hitting Sebastian's back with his fists but not so hard as to hurt him.

"I know that. You're a teenager with the legs of a just walking toddler. " Sebastian mumbled. Ciel let out a pitiful whine but stopped fighting, hanging limp against Sebastian.

Sebastian seated Ciel on his bar stool and went to fix the Neko his breakfast.

Ciel sat in his chair, twiddling his thumbs for a moment before finally speaking up.

"Sebastian, what are the bases in a relationship?" He raised an eyebrow, noticing Sebastian stiffen almost violently and he winced, hearing the frying pan drop against the stove.

"P-Pardon?" Sebastian coughed out, turning around to face Ciel.

"What are the bases in a relationship?" Ciel asked, puffing his cheeks out in a cute pout.

"Ciel...I'm not in high school anymore...I haven't been in high school for about ten years. I don't know the bases anymore. " Sebastian sighed, relaxing as he turned back around.

"Oh come on! You got to know some of them at least!" Ciel said a little louder than he meant to.

"Hmmm..." Sebastian hummed, dishing out food onto a plate.

"I believe first base is kissing. Making out, that sort of thing. I know a home run is...well you know. " Sebastian said lightly, a smirk tracing his lips as his back was facing Ciel.

"No...what?" Ciel questioned further. Sebastian face palmed himself, sighing.

"Fourth base is sex, Ciel. " Sebastian said blankly.

"Ohhhhh...ew. " Ciel mumbled, his nose scrunching up a bit. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he put the plate of pancakes on the table in front of Ciel with a glass of milk and maple syrup.

"I'm going to get dressed. Eat up, okay?" Ciel nodded and giggled as his forehead was kissed.

...

Ciel placed his empty plate and glass in the sink, running some water over the dishes and open the cabinet where he had seen Sebastian put the maple syrup in. He frowned, slipping his shoes off, his socked toes wiggling.

He scrambled onto the counter below the cabinet and rested on his knees and reached up and put the syrup away.

Ciel smirked at his own accomplishment and giggled as he closed the cabinet.

Suddenly, he was grabbed and pulled off the counter, flipped around and his cheeks were kissed and fingers started tickling him.

"N-No! Ahahaha! S-Stop Seba-ahahaha!" Ciel laughed loudly, unable to run away from the fingers.

Sebastian stopped after a moment. He chuckled at Ciel's cute panting red face. He gave the boy a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth and placed him on his feet properly.

Ciel cut Sebastian a soft glare with a frown which just made the man chuckle that much more. Ciel rolled eyes his eyes, grumbling about business men under his breath.

"Ready to go, kitten?" Ciel pouted for a moment, not really wanting to go to school but nodded reluctantly anyway. Sebastian ran his fingers through his ebony hair as his other hand swatted at Ciel's little butt causing the poor Neko to squeal.

"Get your tail moving, kitten!" Ciel shot Sebastian a stronger glare that just made Sebastian laugh as the Neko rubbed his bottom. Ciel grumbled and grabbed his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

He followed the older man out the door to the car and got in.

They chatted about meaningless things as Sebastian drove him to school. As Sebastian parked the car, he smiled over at Ciel.

"Have a good day, Ciel. Be a good kitten for me, okay?" Sebastian said, giving Ciel a small hug and a kiss on Ciel's head in between his ears.

"I will!" Ciel said with a giggle before looking at the school with wide eyes.

"..."

Sebastian looked to where Ciel was looking and his eyes widen as well.

"What the hell happened there?!"

* * *

**Fun time with the Author!**

**Hi there! Cliff hanger but not a big one. Sorry, I couldn't think of ANYTHING to continue the chapter. I'm tired and I just want sleep really. **

**I had an awesome Birthday and I'm so tired so not much will spoken today. Night everyone!**

**_See ya later Alligators!_**


	11. The Day of Blood

**Hello my lovely kittens! It's been a while! When was my last update? I don't remember. At least I did update. **

**Okay, so, I have my watch, I have my ring, I'm a Kuroshituji fangirl now, bitches! **

**Also, my grandmother passed away on the 25th so Ive been depressed about that but I Am Okay now! It just got me...thinking.**

**Anyway! I got a long ass chapter for you guys! Unlike the others, this one is a WHOLE FUCKING DAY FOR CIEL. HOLY SHIT. **

**Took me way too long. **

**Also, another thing, my grades are going awesome this year! Yay! Shooting for straight A's this year baby! **

**Please read the end, I have a request for you, my lovely readers! I missed you. I really did.**

_**Four years you think for sure**_

_**That's all you've got to endure**_

_**All the total dicks**_

_**All the stuck up chicks**_

_**So superficial, so immature**_

_**Then when you graduate**_

_**You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT**_

_**This is the same as where I just came from**_

_**I thought it was over**_

**_Aw that's j__ust great _(if you don't know who did this, look them up now. )**

**Leave me plenty of reviews, my lovely kittens!**

* * *

Ciel's mouth popped shut when he realized it was open and he glanced at Sebastian, keeping his shocked emotions back.

"Care to explain, Ciel, why there is toilet paper, plastic utensils, silly string, streamers, and both male and female undergarments spread all over your school?" Sebastian asked slowly, taking a deep calming breath after he finished speaking.

"Well...this is Senior's Prank day, I think. The seniors go on a trip and they leave us this stuff to clean up. They do this about once every semester. " Ciel explained slowly.

"Last year, they did only women undergarments. " Ciel added. [1]

"I see. Well, that is something that should be seen everyday to get a laugh out of it. " Ciel smiled and chuckled.

"It is quite funny. " Ciel said. His cheeks turned a hazy pink before he leaned over the middle of the seats and pressed his small hands onto the edge of Sebastian's seat. He leaned upward and pressed his lips against Sebastian's cheek, right on his cheek bone.

Sebastian's cheeks turned a gentle red as he glanced at the Neko teenager who smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Sebastian. I'll see you later. " Ciel said with a small wave as he grabbed his bag.

"Farewell, kitten. " Sebastian chuckled as Ciel got out of the car. Ciel blushed and shut the door. He began walking up to the school but shot a bright smile and a wave over his shoulder.

Sebastian waved back and backed out of the parking lot and drove off.

Ciel jumped as he felt long arms around his waist from behind. He squealed, freezing on the spot and looked up. Claude smirked at Ciel with nodded eyes.

" Hey there, Sweets. " Claude greeted, giving Ciel a gentle squeeze as he hugged the shorter from behind.

"H-Hi...you scared me." Ciel mumbled, blushing.

"So sorry. Lizzy is looking everywhere for you. Something about you and her's drama class. " Claude said, resting his chin on Ciel's head.

"Drama class? Oh, right. We're doing a play. " Ciel said shyly.

"Oh really? What sort of play?" Claude asked, squeezing Ciel tightly with a smile.

"Hm~. I don't know. Lizzy might know so that might be why she's looking for me. " Ciel said thoughtfully.

"Cielly~" a voice squealed out. Claude let Ciel go as Elizabeth ran across the yard and grabbed the boy and spun him around like he weighed nothing.

"LLLLLLIIIIIIIZZZZZZZYYYYYY!" Ciel squealed as he was spun around. She set him on his feet and hugged him, giggling as she about it.

"They've chosen which book they're doing our play on! " Elizabeth squealed. "It's Romeo and Juliet!"

"A bit cliche, don't you think?" Claude mumbled, standing off to the side.

"Ciel, you and I should try out for the main roles!" Elizabeth said, giggling as she pushed Ciel onto his feet and held his hands.

"I-I...don't know..." Ciel mumbled, his head spinning. "I-I'm...n-not very good in front of...crowds. "

"Come on~! It'll be fun! Besides, Mrs. May said that I'm might be getting Juliet anyway! I don't want a weird guy to be Romeo! Please Ciel?" Ciel rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"I don't know...I'll try out. But I don't know if I'll get the part. "

"He's coming to the play. " Elizabeth giggled. Both Claude and Ciel froze and Ciel was gone in a flash, running to the school building. His book bag beated against his thigh as he flung the doors open and ran down the hall, skating around a corner to the drama class. On the billboard next to the class doorway was a sign up sheet.

Ciel pulled the pencil that was tied to the clipboard and bent down a little to write his name on the sheet. He noticed Elizabeth's name three rows up. He wrote 'Romeo' next to his name to show which part he was aiming for and peeked into the classroom.

"Mrs. May?" Ciel asked shyly. The teacher looked up from her desk. She smiled at Ciel and gestured for him to come in.

"Yes, Ciel? How may I help you?" She asked with an Australian accent.

"M-May I have a book for Romeo and Juliet? I'd like to try out and I don't have a book to work on. " Ciel said, his ears pulling back.

Mrs. May smiled as she stood up, fixing her black dress that was lined in green. She pumped up her ponytail and went to the shelf by her desk.

"Of course, Ciel. I'm glad you'll be trying out. Work hard this year, okay?" She pulled a book out and handed it to Ciel.

"T-Thank you, ! And don't worry, I will! I'll see you in class!" Cel said, shooting a smile as he took the book. He waved as he left the classroom and headed down the hall to his locker.

"WHOOPS!" Ciel squeaked as he was slammed into the wall roughly and stumbled to the ground. He glanced to the left where the strong force had come from and pressed his lips together.

Kevin.

Ciel shivered and slowly got on his feet, his knees shaking. He gripped the book under his arm as Kevin looked at him.

"Jerk. " Ciel huffed, sticking his nose in the air and walking away. He gagged as he was pulled back by his hoody.

"You fucking ran like a little bitch to whoever the fuck was picking you up. All I wanted was to get to know you, fucker. " Kevin snarled angrily.

"No you didn't. You wanted to do nasty things behind the school! Excuse me if I don't go like that. " Ciel snapped back just as angrily. "Let me go!"

"No way. I'm going to get what I want and I'm going to get it now. " Cel whimpered when he heard the threatening tone on his ear.

"Let me go! " Ciel demanded again.

"Yo bastard. Didn't you hear him?! Let him go!" Claude's voice rang out. Ciel looked up the hall to see Claude and Elizabeth, both looking very pissed off. Kevin glared at Ciel before slamming the poor boy into the lockers, his temple scratching open of the handles and causing him to crumple to the floor with a squeal and a whine of pain.

"What the hell are you going to do about it, motherfucker?" Kevin snarled, stomping over to Ciel's form and pushing his foot on Ciel's hip, slowly putting his weight on it.

"Elizabeth, hold my glasses. " Claude grunted, handing Elizabeth his glasses. She nodded, putting them in her bag as she glared at the other teen.

Ciel gasped out in pain as he felt increasing pressure on his hip. The pressure shifted upward, and he was kicked on to his back. The foot was pressed roughly against his stomach, making it difficult to keep his breakfast down.

"S-Stop..." Ciel whimpered, looking up with desperate eyes. He gripped the ankle with claws, his feet kicking out, trying to get the pressure off his body. He gasped as the pain was suddenly lifted but heard a painful thud against the stone floors a bit aways from him.

Ciel sat up slowly and looked forward. Claude had body slammed Kevin to the ground and now was in a full out fight with him. Elizabeth walked over to Ciel, getting on her knees and wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Ciel winced when he heard the familiar dull thud of Claude's fist against a nose. Elizabeth mumbled something about ' indecent children without morales' under her breath as she handed Ciel his book from the ground. Ciel shakily got to his feet.

Ciel stared with large, wide eyes as the fight continued. Kevin's nose was bleeding heavily and his eye was already turning purple. Claude just had torn clothes a bit but that was all Ciel could see.

Claude soon picked up the student by his collar and slammed him into the wall, hanging him there.

"Claude, stop! That's enough!" Elizabeth yelled out.

"He's not there..." Ciel whispered hoarsely. He was trembling. Ciel swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut to hold back painfilled tears and walked forward to Claude.

"Claude stop it! It's enough!" Ciel said, grabbing the teen's bicep. " Stop it! I'm fine! Don't kill him!"

Kevin coughed, blood coming from his mouth now. His eyes glanced at Ciel and he growled.

"Keep out of this, little twat. " that earned him another rough slam against the wall.

"Claude, Claude!" Ciel called, pulling on Claude's arm weakly. "Stop! Let's stop, okay? I'm okay! Lets stop this!" He pulled harder and harder, his protests against this becoming stronger, more needing.

"Let me deal with this, Ciel. " Claude hissed out.

"No, we're done, okay! Just stop please! Before you get in trouble! Please, Claude!" Ciel begged.

"Ciel, let Claude handle this. If he wants to get in trouble, let him. " Elizabeth said, tugging Ciel but failing miserably.

Ciel's nails dug into Claude's bicep as he pulled making Claude hiss and shove his elbow back to shove Ciel back by his chest. But he missed.

"KYA!" Ciel cried out, falling backwards onto his bottom, grasping his nose.

"CLAUDE YOU FUCKER!" Elizabeth snarled, going to Ciel's side in an instant.

Blood poured from Ciel's nose like a gentle fountain. Claude threw Kevin to the side when he heard Ciel's cry.

Tears squeezed through Ciel's eyes and he whimpered as his nose stung greatly.

Claude bent down in front of Ciel, reaching to hold his face to see the damage but Ciel flinched away.

"Nnn..." Ciel whimpered, getting to his feet and running, his hands covering his nose.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth called after him.

Ciel pushed through the crowds of the class,ages and ran into the bathroom, going to the sink.

"Holy fuck!" One guy commented.

"Are you okay, Phantomhive?!" Another guy who was in Ciel's algebra class asked.

"Phine!" Ciel whimpered, holding his nose over the sink. He turned on the water and let his nose go. Blood just was drizzling from his nose like a waterfall.

"That doesn't look fine!" He said, going to Ciel. "Jesus, what happened?!"

"Don' mim me!" Ciel said, running his bloody hands over the water to wash them off. He grabbed a paper towel, ripping it and still keeping nose over the sink. He ripped a small piece off, folded it up and put it under his upper lip, covered his nose with the towel and leaned back.

"Ciel? Ciel?" Claude's voice asked as he came into the bathroom.

"Ova bere!" Ciel said, clutching his nose. Claude pushed through the guys and got to Ciel.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that! Oh my god, are you okay?" Claude asked, bending down in front of Ciel.

"Phine!" Ciel muttered out, keeping his head back. He straightened his head and pulled the towel away. No blood came out, it just smeared a bit and Ciel's nose was dark red.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Ciel!" Claude said with wide eyes. Ciel leaned back over the sink and cupped his hands under the water and pressed his face into the water. He got another paper towel and dried his face.

"Ofay. I'm good. " Ciel said, before he glanced in the mirror and saw his hoody had gotten blood on it. He frowned and began tugging it off over his head. He pulled it off and wrapped it up.

"Ciel...I'm really sorry. " Ciel looked at him. He still wasn't wearing his glasses and Ciel flinched away.

"It's phine. Stop apologizing. " Ciel sniffled, taking a step back.

"It's not fine. I'm so sorry Ciel. I'm so sorry. " Claude said. Ciel glanced at him with nervous eyes and frowned.

"You..." Ciel trailed off, looking away.

"Hm?" Claude blinked, looking at Ciel with worried filled eyes.

"You said you wouldn't fight anymore..." Ciel sniffled. Claude's eyes widen before they softened.

"Ciel, I had to-" "No..no you didn't. You could've just pushed him off me instead of beating him senseless. " Ciel felt tears stinging his eyes. "Now you're going to get suspended again! Why do you have to fight?"

"Ciel, I had to show him or anyone else not to harm you like he did today. It's okay if I get suspended, don't worry about me, alright?" Ciel's eyes hardened and they shot to Claude's yellow ones, burning into them with a look that could cut glass.

"You are asking the impossible of me. " Ciel said, his tone stronger and the nasal voice gone. "You need to stop fighting because one day," Ciel began to say, poking his finger into Claude's chest roughly. " you are going to fight the wrong guy and it will ruin everything in your life. It's a bad thing, Claude, and you need to stop and then I can stop worrying!"

Ciel's eyes bore holes into Claude's yellow eyes as he stare with an unbearable stare. Tension grew between the two and Claude looked ready to lose it right then and there.

_RING RING_

Ciel straightened as the bell began to sound for first period. He pressed his lips together as he looked away. He pulled his jacket closer to his chest and stalked out of the bathroom.

A few moment past before Claude was following him. Ciel walked into his class room and his eyes filtered the room scene through his mind. Everyone was looking solely at him.

Tension built in his shoulders and he wished he could put his hoody back on. He comprehended why they were looking at him. News of Kevin was like a wildfire in a dried out forest because the intercom sounded.

"Claude Faustus, please report to the Principal's office. Claude Faustus, please report to the Principal's office. " Ciel shot Claude a look as the teen left the room. Ciel pressed his lips tighter together as he plopped down into his seat, looking at his hands.

He could hear the whispers.

'Did you hear what happened to Kevin? He got beat up because Phantomhive sicked Faustus on him. Apparently Kevin was giving Phantomhive a hard time. I heard there was no reason for it! '

Ciel bit his lower lip and pressed his hands into his lap as he looked shamefully down, his bangs covering his eyes.

It was only a matter of time before he would also be called to the Principal's office to confirm and straighten the story. Ciel rubbed his hip and stomach slowly, pain growing in those regions.

**_Later..._**

The beginning of third period was when Ciel was called. Everyone in the class stared at him like they were the eyes of judges as he exited the room. They looked like they were saying,

"It's your fault, you know. "

Ciel walked down the hall, his head down, his ears lowered and his tail dragging on the floor and going under and in between his legs.

He paused outside the office, biting his lower lip. He knocked twice on the door, his ears ringing with the sound as he strained for a reply.

"Come in. "

Ciel touched the cool surface of the brass doorknob, feeling oddly comforted by the touch of it against his sweaty hands.

"Ah, . It been a while. " Mr. Tanaka said with a smile as Ciel entered the room slowly. Ciel stiffened as he noticed both Kevin and Claude were in the same room and were looking at him over their shoulders through silted eyes.

'I think I'm going to pass out. ' Ciel thought wishfully.

"Please sit down. " Mr. Tanaka said, gesturing to the middle chair. Ciel nodded and stumbled a bit as he walked over to the seat and sat down.

"Now, Mr. Phantomhive. Please, if you will, tell me what happened this morning between you, Mr. Faustus and Mr. Marson." Mr. Tanka said. He was a bit of an elder but young enough to make you think of him as a second father or maybe as your grandfather. He was nice to the kids and was well-respected.

"..." Ciel's ears lowered and he felt tears sting his eyes again. His shoulders tensed, his tail puffed up, his head lowered and his eyes hid behind his bangs.

"In your own time, Mr. Phantomhive. "

Ciel's ears rung with the words. He felt all eyes on him and felt so hot and stuffy...

His cheeks turn a dark shade of red and he felt like he was going to pass out then and there.

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Mew.." Came from his lips.

With much more darker cheeks, he licked his lips and reopened his mouth.

"I...I was walking from Mrs. May's class after I signed up for a part...in the play...and...got the book for it from her...when...Kevin shoved me into the wall. I-I tried walking away...but I got grabbed by my hoody and...I told him to let me go but..he didnt and..." Ciel breathed for a moment, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Claude and Elizabeth came up and Claude told Kevin to get off me. Kevin shoved me into the lockers and...and stepped on my hip and stomach and provoked Claude a-and...and Claude tackled him to the ground and beat him up. " Ciel said softly, his voice getting lower a bit as he spoke.

"I see...anything else?"

"I...I tried to get him to stop b-but...he didn't. " Ciel said, stopping after his last words.

The phone rang and Ciel squeaked in surprise. Claude actually chuckled at the noise and rolled his eyes as Ciel glared at him.

"Excuse me boys. " Mr. Tanaka picked up the phone and turned his chair around to face the window.

Ciel's fingers gripped the edge of his pants but relaxed after a moment and he sighed.

Ciel's hand moved to the collar he hadn't taken off yet. He tugged on it, whining a bit. It jingled a bit as he tugged, making Claude notice it. Claude shot a suspicious look over at Ciel who didn't even notice as he found the noise much more interesting.

He straightened the collar, smiling a tiny bit as he remembered it was such a lovely little gift with an odd memory lining it.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Alright, good bye. Okay boys. " Mr. Tanaka said turning back to the three teens and hanged up the phone.

"Mr. Phantomhive, I would like some more proof from you to support your story. Could you call Miss Midford?"

Ciel rubbed his stomach, pausing for a moment. He froze, feeling a twinge of pain as his fingers touched the area where Kevin had shoved his foot into.

"I...I think I have enough proof..." Ciel said, slowly grasping the end of his shirt and riding it up enough to show his stomach. It was a large, foot sized, already forming bruise. Claude and Kevin glanced at it and Claude was on the other teen in seconds.

"How fucking dare you leave a mark on my Ciel?!" Claude snarled, grabbing Kevin by the collar and slamming the poor teen against the wall. Ciel jumped up, straightening his shirt and grabbed Claude by his arm, tugging him back.

"Claude, no! No, you already beat him up, don't do it anymore! Don't break your promise anymore! " Ciel sniffled, his eyes stinging again.

"Ciel-" "Please...Please no more..." Ciel whimpered, hugging Claude's arm to his chest. "You promised..."

Claude hestitated before releasing Kevin to the floor and backed up a bit. Ciel sighed in slight relief but he continued to pull Claude away from Kevin until he got the taller teen back to his seat.

"I see. " Mr. Tanaka said, straightening his glasses and picking up his tea and sipping it. "Mr. Faustus, Mr. Marson, you will be punished for these indecent acts. Mr. Faustus, a week and three days in suspension. Mr. Marson, a week. Mr. Phantomhive, you will not be punished for you were merely an attack and being protected. "

Ciel felt a bit relieved but also scared. He wouldn't see Claude for a week and three days and Kevin got out suspension earlier than him! He made a mental note to stay close to Elizabeth.

"You may return to your classes now. "

**_At Lunch._**

"Hey Cielly, how are you feeling?" Elizabeth said as she put her trey down. Her Neko friend's head was against the table in a slight groan.

"Stupid...I forgot my lunch. " Ciel sighed, not sitting up.

"I'm sorry, Hun. You can have some of mine if you want. " Ciel sat up and rubbed his temples, shaking his head.

"No, I'll be fine. " Ciel said softly.

"Ciel, you're skin and bones! Have some of my food. I don't mind. " Elizabeth said, pushing her trey towards Ciel who just pushed it back.

"I'll live, Don't worry about me, Lizzy. " Ciel said as Claude sat down next to him.

"Hey..." Claude muttered. Ciel's gaze turned to Claude and looked away as quickly as he had began. He heard Claude's sigh.

"Ciel, you can't hate me for this. I was protecting you. " Claude said sternly.

"Protecting is one thing. But going so far as to hurt another just for the sake of 'protection' is far enough over a line or two. " Ciel said curtly.

"Ciel, come on. " Claude sighed.

_Won't you get on your knees  
Won't you get on your knees_

_Call me so i can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so i can  
Get it juicy for you  
Call me so i can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so i can  
Get it juicy_

Ciel jumped, feeling the vibration against his leg.

"I thought you were going to change that ringtone!" Elizabeth squealed.

" I thought I did. " Ciel said softly. He flipped the phone open, sighing.

"Hello?"

"Hey there kitten. "

"...hi..." Ciel said, looking away from the phone as he excused himself from the table and walked back out the backdroor. He blinked away the brightness of the sun and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Forget something?" Ciel winced.

"Yeah..." Ciel said softly.

"Look up. "

Ciel glanced up and bit back a gasp. Sebastian grinned devilishly as he casually walked over to Ciel, holding a bagged lunch. Ciel squealed, running over to meet him halfway and jumped into his arms.

"Whoa, easy there kitten!" Sebastian chuckled as he caught Ciel with ease. "You saw me this morning!"

Ciel tightened his arms around Sebastian's neck, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his nose into his neck. He pressed his body against Sebastian, just enjoying the feeling he was being warmed with.

"I know...it's been a stressful day. " Ciel mumbled.

" Aww.." Sebastian mumbled, hugging Ciel even closer, going down on one knee to make it easier. Ciel's tail waved back and forth excitedly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ciel's grip tightened even more and he shook his head.

"It's okay. I'm fine. " Ciel said, pulling back from the tight hug and smiling a bit. Sebastian cupped Ciel's cheek with such gentleness, Cel felt his entire face tingle from that mere touch.

"You're an awful liar, Ciel. You can tell me later. Here's your lunch. I got to go back to the office. Be a good boy and get good grades, okay?" Sebastian said, standing as he handed Ciel his lunch.

"Nya~" Cel breathed softly as he felt Sebastian's hand rub over Ciel's ear. His eyes widen as Sebastian began to walk away. He lurched forward, dropping his lunch and grabbed Sebastian's arm and tugging on it.

"Hm? Kitten, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked, stopping.

"I don't...I want..." Ciel mumbled, unable to comprehend what was coming from his mouth anyway.

He jumped, feeling lips on the corner of his mouth. His hair stood on end as Sebastian pulled back.

"Your boyfriend might be nearby so I don't want to start up another ruffle between the two of you. I promise I'll come pick you up after school, okay?" Ciel looked up deep into Sebastian's eyes and nodded with a pout.

"Be a good boy, okay?" Ciel's eyes narrowed shyly and he nodded.

Ciel leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's torso and buried his head in his chest. Sebastian froze for a moment but wrapped his arms around Ciel's back, leaning a bit down to bring the boy closer to him.

"Stressful day?" Ciel nodded against his chest, a small sigh escaping his lips. He mewed softly, feeling Sebastian rub his fingers through his hair, scratching behind his ears a bit as he went.

"So did I." Sebastian said, giving Ciel one last squeeze before freeing him. Sebastian leaned down, cupping Ciel's cheek with one hand and gently pressed his lips against Ciel's forehead.

"I have to go. I'll see you after school, okay? " Ciel nodded slowly and watched as Sebastian stood up. He giggled as his hair was ruffled and watched as the man walked away. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and Ciel waved a bit.

Ciel bent down, picking up his lunch and went back inside when Sebastian was in his car.

His cheeks were a tinted red and his forehead was burning a bit from such a gentle kiss. Sure, all the kisses on his forehead were gentle but this one just felt different. Ciel shifted through the rows of tables before he reached his and his friends.

Elizabeth sat there, still eating her lunch but was looking at her phone. She chewed slowly, glancing up at Ciel as he approached.

"Hey, where've you been?" Ciel raised his bagged lunch with a smile.

"He brought my lunch for me. " Ciel giggled, sitting down across from her. Elizabeth smiled casually, her ears twitching as Ciel sat down.

"Oh, I forgot. Here's your book, Ciel. " Elizabeth said, pulling out 'Romeo and Juliet' from her purse. Ciel took in with both hands, smiling softly at her.

"Thank you, Lizzy. I thought I lost it. " Ciel said softly. Elizabeth smiled in response and giggled.

Ciel unravelled his lunch, dumping the contents from the brown baggy. What dumped out was two plastic containers. Ciel grabbed the larger one, reading the top.

'_Pan Seared Salmon with Avocado Remoulade and bacon bits. '_ Ciel licked his lips at the name. It sounded so good!

His fingers touched the other container, looking over the title.

'_Angel's Cake. '_

'How...opposite. ' Ciel thought. He opened the larger container, stealing Elizabeth's extra fork from her tray and glanced down in the container.

A line of drool dragged down his chin as his stomach rumbled painfully and the scent of the food hit his face like a bat. He dug into the food, grinning.

Elizabeth was sniffing and smelling as Ciel ate. Her eyes watered, looking up at Ciel from under her eyes lashes with a pout on her lips. Ciel sighed, cutting off a piece of his food and giving it to her.

"Thanks, Cielly~!" She hummed, popping the salmon in he rmouth. She melted against the table, soft moans escaping her lips.

"It's so good~!" She moaned out softly. Ciel nodded in agreement, his eyes shut to enjoy the melt in the mouth taste. Ciel's tail wagged back and forth, soft moans of pleasure escaping his own mouth.

Ciel hurried through the meal, as lunch was going to be over soon. He popped open the Angel's cake and dug in. As his fork moved past his soft lips, he fell backward on to the floor as taste exploded and numbed his other senses. Moans and shivers of pleasures shot through his system.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Ciel! It's almost like you just came!" Elizabeth said, standing up some to see if her friend was still conscious. Ciel scrambled back into his seat, his cheeks flustered and his tail curling. He scafed down the cake and threw away his trash.

He walked back to the table and Elizabeth gathered her things.

"Lets go. We have drama next. " Elizabeth giggled out, hooking her arm with Ciel's.

"Oh joy. " came the way too forced sarcastic reply.

"Work on that. " Elizabeth said with another giggle.

**_At the end of the school day._**

Ciel hummed softly, gazing through his locker. He squeaked and stiffened as a large hand made contact with his shoulder. He whirled around in surprise, but ready to smack someone. He relaxed, sighing with an annoyed tone.

"Claude, you startled me. " Ciel said, pressing his hand over his fast beating heart.

"I'm sorry. " Claude chuckled. Ciel huffed, turning back around and going through his locker again.

"Sweets, how about we go out tomorrow night?" Claude said, pressing his lips against Ciel's ear. Ciel's face flushed brightly and he gasped.

"T-Tomorrow night? B-But-" "it's not a school night. " Claude pointed out, resting his chin a bit on Ciel's shoulder.

"I-I...aiiiieeeee..." Ciel covered his face with his book, his cheeks turning red.

"What do you say?" Ciel stayed quiet for a moment, shivering a bit before he remembered. He had work tomorrow.

"I-I can't. " Ciel sighed softly. "I have work tomorrow. "

"Come on, Sweets. You can take a day or two off!" Claude said, straightening himself as Ciel stuffed a book into his bag and shut his locker with a soft slam.

"I can't. It's my first week and I want to make a good impression! Maybe Saturday?" Ciel said, turning to face Claude.

Claude shook his head with a sigh. "I have work on Saturday. " Ciel looked to the side with a sad look.

"Sunday?" Claude suggested. Ciel frowned and sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll most likely have work then too. " Ciel said softly.

"Well, this sucks. " Ciel nodded, pressing his lips together.

"Do you have work today?" Ciel shook his head slowly.

"Not today. Day off. " Ciel said, looking to the side. "But I'm going hhhhhhhooooo-er..." Ciel trailed off, looking up at the ceiling for an answer.

"I'm spending some of the day with my parents. " Ciel said firmly. " I've been holding myself in my room a lot so I need to spend time with them. "

"How about around seven? That'll give you plenty of time. " Claude said.

"Today?" Ciel questioned, his eyes widen slightly. "I don't know..."

"Come on Ciel...please?" Ciel bit his lip, looking to the side at the floor. He sighed and looked back up at Ciel.

"I don't think so, Claude. I'm sorry but I'm just not...in the mode for a date. " Ciel sighed out. A look of hurt flashed across Claude's eyes, causing Ciel to look away with guilt ridden eyes and lowered ears.

"Is this about this morning, because I know what I did was wr-" "It's not about this morning. Not that much anyway. I just...don't want to go out anywhere this week. " Ciel said, clutching his bag tightly.

"Ciel, I'm sorry. " Claude said softly.

"I-I..." Ciel hesitated, stopping his words from leaving his lips.

'I don't know. '

"Ciel, please...I'm sorry. You have to forgive me eventually. " Ciel pressed his lips together. His eyes slit to the side and glanced up to Claude's collar bone. He cauldron clearly see those scratch marks there!

Ciel reopened his locker, pulling his almost forgotten bloody hoody from it and looked at the floor.

"See you tomorrow, Claude. " Ciel called softly behind him, his tail in between his legs and his ears low.

Ciel pushed through the doors and blinked away the brightness of the sun, his hoody under his arm. Ciel was suddenly tugged on by his wrist. He glanced behind him at Claude who stared back at him with haunting eyes.

"Claude, not this aga-mmf!" Ciel froze in pure shock as Claude's lips crashed on top of his own. Claude used his other hand and cupped Ciel's cheek. Ciel was in momentarily shock.

His cheeks slowly began to turn pink, then steadily began to grow darker and darker before he was blushing all the way to his ears.

Claude pulled away, humming lightly. Ciel blinked a few times.

His face exploded in the even darker shade of red and his knees gave out underneath him. Claude was quick enough to catch Ciel by wrapping his arm around the small of the boy's back.

Ciel squealed lightly as he lost all feeling in his little legs. As Claude caught him, Ciel leaned on him to get his feet straight.

"You okay?" Claude asked softly.

"L-legs...numb. " Ciel whimpered, gripping Claude's shoulders as he kicked his legs to get the blood to flow. He sighed as he steadied himself on his own two feet.

"T-Thank you for catching me. " Ciel stuttered out.

"No problem Ciel. " Claude said softly. Ciel leaned up on his toes, resting his hands on Claude's shoulders and pressed his lips against Claude's cheek.

" I got to go. See you tomorrow. " Ciel replied, his voice turning soft and quiet. Ciel turned around and walked towards Sebastian's car.

"Bye, Ciel. " Claude called after him.

Ciel strolled across the lawn, his eyes flickering up to the car. Sebastian didn't look very pleased but he didn't look angry either. Ciel walked over to the passenger side door and opened it.

"Hi.." Ciel said softly as he got in.

"Hey, kitten. " Sebastian greeted, a smile gracing his face. Ciel couldn't help but smile back.

'He's so handsome when he smiles...' Ciel thought, holding back a dreamy smile. Ciel's ear perked up and he buckled his seat belt.

"How was your day, kitten?" Sebastian asked, pulling out of his normal parking space and expertly driving from the school's parking lot without running over any minors.

"It was...okay." Ciel mumbled softly, averting his eyes and crossing his legs.

"Doesn't sound okay. What happened?" Sebastian said, glancing at Ciel.

"...Claude got suspended for a week and three days today. " Ciel mumbled out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh-oh. For what?"

"He got into a fight and he almost killed the guy. " Ciel said softly. Sebastian winced a bit and glanced at Ciel.

" I see...do you know what for?" Ciel rubbed his upper arm slowly.

"No." He answered meekly, his voice turning too deep. Sebastian glanced at Ciel who wasn't looking at him. Sebastian slowed down as he pulled up to red light.

Sebastian reached over to Ciel, grasping Ciel's chin and making the boy look at him.

"Don't lie. " Sebastian said, staring deeply into Ciel's widen eyes. "It's not a good trait. "

He then pressed his lips sweetly against Ciel's. Ciel almost passed out from how much blood was going to his face.

Sebastian pulled back with a start when the car behind them honked loudly. He glanced at the light which had turned green and frowned.

He pressed on the gas and continued the short drive to Ciel's house.

"I-uh...I...wow..." Ciel mumbled in a daze, his eyes going everywhere, trying to focus on anything at all.

Sebastian held back a laugh as he glanced at the dazed teen. His eyes narrowed to slits, noticing a scratch on Ciel's right temple. His eyes glanced to Ciel's hoody, noting the dark red spot that was formed around the collar.

Sebastian pulled into the driveway of Ciel's house, moving past the pickup truck and parked.

"Make sure you're back home by 10 or I'll sick the dogs after you. " Sebastian said. Ciel snapped out of his haze and laughed.

"I will. See you later, Sebastian. " Ciel said softly, picking up his book bag. Sebastian leaned over and pressed his lips on Ciel's forehead.

"Be safe. " Sebastian said softly as Ciel blushed lightly. Ciel nodded with a smile and opened the door. He got out, closing the door behind him. He waved at Sebastian as he headed up to the front door.

Sebastian waved before pulling out of the driveway and disappeared down the street. Ciel paused for a moment before continuing.

He stopped at the front door and sighed.

_'Went out to shop. Be back later. -Phantomhives_. '

A blue sticky note rested on the door. Ciel rolled his eyes and leaned to the side of the doorway, feeling around. He stood on his tip toes before at last reaching the key that hanged on a very small nail on the outer arch of the doorway.

He pulled it off and pushed it into the key hole and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open when he heard the click and placed the key back in its place.

Ciel took a step into the house before an alarm sounded at a very high pitch frequency. Ciel squealed, covering his ears in pain. He slammed the door shut and ran over to the white and grey key pad around the corner, to the entrance of a hallway.

'_Danger777Stranger_.'

The alarm stopped and Ciel sighed in relief. Ciel opened his eyes slowly and took a quick breath before he gagged and covered his face.

"Oh my lord!" Ciel squealed out, his face turning disgusted as he covered his nose and mouth with the bottom of his shirt.

The place was disgusting. Garbage bags were everywhere along with dirty paper and china plates with food and utensils still stuck to them. Ciel sneered in disgust, shooting a glare around the house. [2]

Ciel sighed as he pushed his way back to the front door, placing his bag near the door.

"Alright, if this is going to go down like this, so be it!" Ciel said, clapping his hands. He pushed his way to the hallway to his old room, opening the door. He sighed in relief, it still being clean. He walked over to the desk, opening a drawer and pulled out a clean rag and tied it around his head.

He pulled a surgical mask and tied it on as well before pulling out bright yellow gloves.

"Alright!" Ciel said, feeling confident. "Let's get to work!"

_**Three hours later.**_

Ciel panted as he pulled off his mask and his gloves, tossing them on the glass coffee table and plopped onto the couch.

"Finally!" Ciel sighed. Forty-three bags of garbage was outside the house near the bins where inside held about a dozen or a baker's dozen of bags. Every room was dusted, mopped, scrubbed, and vacuumed clean.

Ciel began to doze off, a sigh escaping his softening features. A jiggle from the front door was made but unheard. The door opened slowly with a creak.

"I told you they were out of your shampoo!" A female voice shouted angrily. Ciel blinked awake, sighing as he heard the voice.

"We could've gone to CVS!" A male's voice yelled back.

"Wait...why is the whole place clean?" The female voice said, the footsteps walking around confused.

"Come to mention it, the door was unlocked..." A clatter of heels were heard and Ciel was suddenly being crushed by a female.

"Ciel! Oh my gosh, Ciel!" His mother screamed, hugging her son tightly.

"K-killing...s-suffocating.." Ciel stuttered out, grasping her arms as he was squeezed.

When he was released, Ciel took deep breaths of air.

"Ciel..." Eyes of sapphire met eyes of bark.

"Dad. " Ciel smiled brightly.

"We thought we lost you forever!" His mother said, dabbing her matching sapphire eyes with her sleeve.

"It's not like I was getting sold into slavery!" Ciel laughed lightly. "Sebastian's really nice. His house is so big!"

"Ciel, we missed you so much!" Rachel hugged her son again, but not as hard. Ciel embraced his mother, sighing as he inhaled her scent.

"I missed you too.." Ciel said softly. He pulled away, wiping his mother's tears away with his thumb. "I've only been gone a week, Mom. Not months!" Ciel gave a big smile, making his mother smile.

"Ciel. " Vincent said. Ciel jumped up, running over to his dad and wrapping his arms around his father's middle.

"Hey Dad, ever heard of greetings?" Ciel laughed, squeezing his father some. He smiled when he felt his father's arms around him.

"Ciel, we thought you weren't able to come back?" Rachel said, rising and going to her boys' sides. Ciel released his father and smiled.

"Sebastian's working all day today so he dropped me off here for a while to catch up!" Ciel giggled.

"You cleaned the place up." Vincent said with a note making voice.

"Speaking of which, there are almost fifty bags of trash outside! How could you two let this get so bad?!" Ciel scolded. "I was up to my knees in garbage! How can you stand living in those type of conditions?! I was only gone for less than a week!"Ciel crossed his arms, his eyes gleaming as he spoke.

"Well, we've been so busy that we forget to clean." Rachel said.

"Tsk, tsk! Excuses! Just cleanup after yourselves when you make a mess! Not difficult! " Ciel said, waving his finger in the air as he spoke. Rachel and Vincent's eyes looked to each other with guilty expressions as et were scolded by their own son.

"It was worse than a pig pen in here!" Ciel sighed out annoyingly.

"We'll do better. " Rachel promised. Ciel nodded with a 'hmph'.

"Oh, we really have things to catch up on!" Ciel said, smiling. "Look at what Sebastian gave me! Isn't it cute?" Ciel said, tugging on his collar, smiling brightly.

Rachel and Vincent shared knowing looks and sighed softly at their boy's ignorance.

"He's also got me a job and he's so nice!" Ciel said, tugging on the collar as he spoke.

"Is he now?" Rachel said softly.

"Yeah! He's an awesome cook too! He has a cat named Alice and she's so adorable, she's only a few months old! We have so much to catch up on! What did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Well..." Rachel started.

_An hour later_.

Ciel laughed loudly, along with his parents, placing his cup of tea on the table.

"So...so...the banana was just thrown at his face and he had no idea it was really just a banana and so.." Rachel laughed, wiping her eyes, jutting her thumb to Vincent.

"So, I freak out, punching the banana and banana mush flies everywhere!" Vincent chuckled out. "And then Maria freaked out just as the fake spider fell from the ceiling. "

Ciel howled with laughter as his parents joined in. Tears were coming to his eyes as Ciel held his stomach with a hand, wincing admit when he touched the bruise.

"So then, your father decides to punch David and David is just laughing too much to care and Maria, she starts screaming her little head off about ghosts and spiders haunting the house. " Rachel continued.

"Then out of nowhere, Carl comes in to the room in a Batman suit and everyone goes quiet! "

Ciel squealed as he laughed.

"It's like dead silent and we were all too freaked out about him in the Batman suit to realize, not one of them had their wallets because Joshua stole them all!"

"And that was just on Wednesday!" Vincent said, laughing. Ciel covered his mouth with his hand, trying to calm himself down from his laughing fit.

Rachel giggled lightly, glancing at the time.

"My, my...it's getting late. " Rachel noted, giggling a bit more. "Is Mr. Michaelis coming to pick you up?" Ciel took a few deep breaths to calm his laughing nerves and he shook his head.

"No, I'm taking my truck. Hope you don't mind. " Ciel said softly, chuckles escaping him as he spoke. His face was flushed and sweaty a bit.

"Not at all. Your uncle gave that to you for your birthday. It's yours. " Vincent said. Ciel smiled brightly. Ciel's eyes flickered to the time and he sighed.

"I should probably get going. Traffic will be awful if I stay too long. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Ciel said, standing up from his seat. He pushed his chair back into the table and put his cup it the sink.

"I love you guys. " Ciel said, hugging his mother first then his father. "Bye. "

"I love you, Ciel. " Rachel said, wiping a tear away. "Be safe. Be good. "

"I will, I promise. " Ciel said, walking from the kitchen to his old room. He opened the door, going to the desk. He pulled a drawer open from it, pulling something from the drawer and headed back into the foyer where his bag laid near the door.

He stuck the item into his bag, zipping it up. Rachel and Vincent came up, looking at each other with sad eyes.

"Love you, see ya. " Ciel said, opening the door and waving over his shoulder.

He froze in his tracks as he looked out from the front door.

"Crap..." He muttered under his breath.

Claude stood there, leaning against his black Ferrari which was parked next to Ciel's truck.

"Isn't that Claude?" Rachel said, coming next to her son.

"Yeah," Ciel said. "Unfortunately. " he muttered under his breath.

Ciel treaded over to Claude, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walked.

"W-What are you doing here, Claude?" Ciel asked lightly, his eyes narrowing to the side.

"To pick you up. " Claude said softly, looking down at Ciel, his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Claude...not today. I told you I'm not in the mood. " Ciel said, his voice deepening to a warning. "I'm sorry but maybe next week. I have to go. "

"Where could you possibly be going at this hour? " Claude demanded.

"..." Ciel struggled to find an excuse, anything at all., but nothing came to mind. He looked up at the sky in desperation then at the ground for concentration.

"Somewhere. " Ciel said with a shrug, brushing past Claude.

"Ciel, what's been going on here?" Claude said, grabbing Ciel's small bicep. Ciel flinched at the touch, shooting a glare under his bangs.

"I don't understand. " Ciel said, turning to Claude a bit.

"You haven't been home all week. You've been going into a car that no one at school knows who owns it after school and you never hang around town. What the hell have you been doing?" Claude demanded, his eyes shining.

Ciel bit his lip, looking away. He shifted on his feet, going on his toes and down again.

"Claude, you...I...I have work. " Ciel said, his eyes unable to meet Claude's eyes.

"Ciel...what is really going on?" Claude snapped impatiently.

"Claude, it's very hard and difficult to explain and I can't tell you. So just back off, okay?" Ciel said, shooting a look at the taller teen.

"Why won't you even try?" Claude snarled back.

"Because I don't know how!" Ciel snapped back, his face turning pink. Ciel took a deep breath, rubbing his temples.

"Claude, I just- I just can't tell you, okay?" Ciel said sternly. "Can you just drop it?" Ciel yanked his arm from Claude's grasp and turned away.

"Why? Keeping secrets, eh, Phantomhive?" Claude yelled after him.

Ciel opened his truck door, throwing his bag in the passenger seat and hopped in, pulling the keys from under the carpet.

"Like you don't have any, Faustus!" Ciel snapped back angrily, slamming his truck door shut.

"I know what you're doing, Ciel!" Claude said, storming over to the driver's side of Ciel's truck. Ciel glared as Claude approached him.

"Oh, do you now?" Ciel said smartly. "Gee, what did you learn from our four minute conversation about what I do in my free time?"

"Don't you fucking talk to me in that tone of voice. " Claude said, his tone turning dark and threatening, his eyes darkening as well as he glared at Ciel.

"Well, I have a good reason to! Claude, all this week you've been picking fights, pushing accusations which aren't true, and you got suspended! I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not sure if I want to be a part of this anymore!" Ciel said, his tone turning loud.

"What are you trying to say?" Claude said, calming down a bit as he realized what Ciel was saying. Ciel hesitated, also realizing what he was implying. He gripped the steering wheel, looking away.

"...I don't know. " Ciel said, his expression softening. His ears pulled back some and he looked away. "I don't know. "

Claude reached into the truck, covering one of Ciel's small hands that rested on the steering wheel. Ciel glanced at him and Claude's expression softened.

"Hey...I'm sorry. It's been very stressful this week and I guess I was taking it out on you. I'm sorry, Ciel. I shouldn't of been pressuring you about going on a date since you didn't really want one in the first place. Let's just relax and stop fighting, okay?" Claude said, loosening Ciel's hand from the steering wheel and pressing it against his lips.

"..." Ciel's cheeks flushed and he looked away. Claude reached in again with his free hand, cupping Ciel's chin, turning his face towards him.

"How about it? Yeah?" Claude said, smiling softly. Ciel blushed lightly and his eyes softened. He pulled his hand from Claude's hand and cupped Claude's cheeks with both hands.

Ciel leaned in through the window, pressing his lips against Claude's own, sweetly.

"Sounds like a plan. " Ciel said softly as he pulled away. Claude looked shocked but he smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Claude. " Ciel said, turning the key and waved at Claude as he backed out of the driveway. Claude waved as Ciel drove down the street and out into town.

Ciel sighed happily, feeling relaxed now. He continued to drive through town till he looked behind him in the rear view mirror.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ciel growled out, his eyes turning sharp, seeing Claude's Ferrai far behind him but there.

"I thought we settled this!" Ciel muttered, turning a sharp corner and pressing on the gas. He turned left and then right and straighten down the road,pressing the gar a bit more.

He glanced in the mirror, noting Claude hadn't made it to him yet. Ciel turned left and then left again, going up the street to the gate.

'_Go the wrong way, go the wrong way_. ' Ciel thought silently as he pulled up to the gate. He grabbed his wallet, poking through inside and pulling out his card.

"Ciel Phantomhive. One. " Ciel said forcing an authoritative tone in his voice as he showed the gate-keeper his card. The man looked at it then looked on his computer.

"Continue." The gatekeeper said, lifting the gate. Ciel check through his rear view mirror and sighed in relief as he drove through. Claude was nowhere in sight. Ciel drove into the big city, taking a few turns before he made it to Sebastian and his now home.

Ciel drove up the long driveway, parking to the side of the garage and turned off the car. He grabbed his bag and got out of the truck, slamming the door behind him.

Ciel went through the back door, surprised it was unlocked. He opened the door, stepping in. Ciel shuffled out of his shoes as he shut the door.

His ears perked at the sound of a twinkling bell. Alice came around the corner, mewing a greeting as she saw Ciel. He shuffled to the living room, running a hand over her fur in his greeting to her.

Ciel walked past the kitchen, noticing a post-it note stuck to the fridge. He shuffled over to the fridge, tugging off the note.

'_Ciel, I put some fish fingers and chips in the oven wrapped In tin foil in the oven for you. Turn off the oven when you get your food. There's some soda, milk, and orange juice in the fridge if you don't want plain old water. Feed Alice around 9pm for me. Her food is under the counter in a big plastic container. Give her about a cup. Don't forget to do your homework and get your dirty laundry together because Friday's are Laundry days. Be good, don't make messes you can't clean up, be safe._

_With care,  
Sebastian._

_P.S. The AC is acting up so it may get hot in there_. '

Ciel sighed a small sigh and glanced over at the oven. He pushed the note into his pocket and pulled the oven door down. Like Sebastian said, a plate of foods as there. Ciel picked up an oven mitt, covering his hand and pulled the heated meal out. He shut the oven with a small bang and turned the knob on top of the oven to turn it off.

He peeled the the tin foil off and smiled lightly at the smell of food that hit his face. He licked his lips and popped a fish finger in his mouth, humming as he chewed. Ciel plopped down at the table, slowly eating his dinner.

'_Its so quiet. It's unnerving..._' Ciel thought to himself. 'I should be use to it but I'm not. '

Ciel paused his motions, swallowing a fish finger and strained his ears. A ringing began to sound in his ears about how quiet it was. Ciel squished his eyes shut and strained his ears, not moving an inch.

His eyes snapped open and he continued eating, feeling nervous. Ciel finished his fish fingers and chips, swallowing down the last potato stick before putting his plate in the sink and throwing away the tin foil. He pulled his book bag over to the kitchen island and unzipped it.

**_Half an hour later_**.

Ciel groaned, cracking his back as he pushed his Anatomy book into his bag. He glanced at the clock and got off his seat, stretching his legs as went.

He went over to the plastic container under the bar and pulled it out some and opened it. The smell of cat food hit his nose hard and he twitched violently. He licked his lips and moved his hand through the box, pulling out a scooper. Ciel took about a cup of the cat food and went over to Alice's bowl, filling it.

Alice bounded out of the living room, going straight to bowl of food. Ciel rubbed a hand over her fur and tossed the scooper back into the large container, sealing it shut.

Ciel walked over into the living room, going to the couch and grabbing the remote off the coffee table and plopping himself down.

He flipped the Tv on to his show and his eyes flickered to the time.

'_Sebastian, when are you coming home?_' Ciel thought. The time was only 8:45. Ciel's eyes flickered to the Tv and he sighed, his ears flicking around.

'_Oh, time thou art a heartless meanie._ ' Ciel thought.

**_Later_**.

Ciel let out a small cute snore in his sleep, turning over. He was in lying on the couch in yes boxers and his shirt, having taken his pants off when it got too hot. The Tv was still going on but it didn't disturb Ciel.

The door jingled before it opened, revealing a tired looking Sebastian. He shut the door behind him, sighing as Alice jogged up to him. He petted her for a moment, putting his jacket and a few folders on the desk in front of the back door.

Sebastian shuffled his shoes off, going into the living room. He went to the Tv, planing on turning off the Tv but noticed Ciel as soon the teen was in sight.

Sebastian's eyes shined as he ate up the curves of Ciel's legs.

'_I think I need a shower.._.' Sebastian thought as he picked up the remote that had fallen to the floor and switched the television off. Sebastian gazed down at Ciel, his teeth tugging on his lower lip to bite on it.

'_I don't mind this one bit. I definitely wouldn't mind seeing this every day when I come home. ' _Sebastian thought, running his hand over Ciel's thigh.

' _He's so curvy, it's hard to believe he's a boy. It's almost unnatural. '_ Sebastian pushed his arm under Ciel's knees, the other scooping Ciel by his back and pulling the boy into his arms gently.

He picked up the boy's pants and headed up the stairs to Ciel's room. Ciel didn't stir or even twitch as he was moved.

Sebastian pushed Ciel's bedroom door open, going over to the bed and tucking the kitten underneath the covers. Sebastian sighed softly, bending down and brushing Ciel's bangs aside and kissing his forehead.

Eyes of sapphire blinked at the touch and they flickered tiredly to Sebastian's face.

"Goodnight, Ciel. " Sebastian said softly. Ciel smiled the sweetest, most innocent smile and slowly, very slowly, reached his arm up, grabbed Sebastian by his collar of his shirt and pulled him down.

Sebastian's eyes widen as his lips were pressed against Ciel's lips in deep kiss. Ciel's other arm wrapped around Sebastian's neck and tightened in strengths deepening the sweet kiss.

Ciel freed Sebastian a few moments later, pushing his arms against the bed and smiled the innocent smile again.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." Ciel whispered out in the sweetest of voices before his eyes shut and he was asleep again in seconds.

Sebastian stood there, kneeled over Ciel with the most shocked of looks on his face.

'_A shower sounds great right about now. '_

* * *

**Fun time with the Author!**

**Notes. **

**1. The Seniors at my school does this senior prank day where they prank the whole school before they leave for the senior trip. Of course, they do it near the end of the year, not every semester but I wanted to spice it up. **

**2. If you ever watched the first episode of Fruits Basket, imagine the kitchen like the whole house. Just like that. **

**REQUEST (PLEASE READ!)**

**Alright guys, I had this favorite Kuroshitsuji M rated fanfiction. I can't find it ANYWHERE and Im freaking out because I LOVED it. I don't remember who it was by and I can only remember parts of the name. **

**Its centered around Ciel who goes to a school with uniforms and he's like the loner and he wears a hoody but his best friend is Alois and Sebastian comes in and he's a tall motherfucker and he's handsome and Ciel acts all weird around him and Sebastian becomes SUPER overprotective of him, even though Ciel gave hima pretty hard of a kick in the pants the day they met. **

**Ciel has anger issues, Ciel's mother is a lawyer and divorced, his father is a physo path. Sebastian's an orphan and his company is owned by Ciel's father who's a bastard and tries to keep the whole company out fails because Ciel becomes a badass lawyer in court and saves Sebastian's ass. **

**Lots of stuff goes down and I can remember a lot more. I want to reread it but I can't fucking find it. the title is like Spelduva or something similar to that. I can't search it. the title is the name of school, I know that. **

**IF YOU FIND THE STORY AND SEND ME A LINK THIS IS WHAT YOU WILL GET. **

**I will write a one-shot of Kuroshitsuji however you want. Let it be any pairing, let it be any rating, let it be anything. I will post it, dedicate it to you of course. It can be one of those one point of views where you get screwed and falling love with Sebastian or Grell or hell, even Claude. Anyone. Anything. Even a lamp. **

**(Waits for someone to request a one-shot of Ciel falling in love with a lamp. XD I will write that! ) **

**if you need more detail, send me a message. If you find it, message me the link and tell me what you want in your one-shot! :3**

**Okay, that's everything! Please leave constructive criticism for me and tell me of I made any mistakes! The author notes do not count. **

**Love you guys!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


End file.
